


Элвис не покинул здание

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), MaggyLu



Series: ББ квест Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Romance, Single work, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu
Summary: Кое-что о том, почему губернатор Деннинг не выиграл следующие выборы.Возможно, не следовало давать  Стиву МакГарретту невыполнимое задание.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: ББ квест Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878130
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Baby what you want me to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор честно хотел написать популярный троп "в гей-клубе под прикрытием", а вышло что вышло.  
> События фика укладываются в таймлайн шестого сезона, но никак не связаны с S5E21 "Упавшая звезда".  
> Автор понятия не имеет, куда делся Джерри Ортега. Будь он рядом, история сложилась бы совсем иначе.  
> Теоретическая возможность всего происходящего соответствует общему уровню реалистичности канона, автор ни разу не специалист ни в чем.  
> Немного нецензурной лексики.
> 
> Названия глав - песни Элвиса Пресли, в первой части встречаются реальные описания его костюмов и упоминания его песен.
> 
> Моей прекрасной бете Kaitrin - безграничная любовь!

Стив предпочел бы не возвращаться, растянувшись на серфе и отмахивая мощными гребками расстояние, в конце концов приведшее бы его куда-то к берегам Французской Полинезии. Не на такое он подписывался, когда согласился возглавить отряд 5-0. И этот жест отчаяния даже не считался бы дезертирством или малодушием. Любой бы проникся. Годы безупречной службы что-то да значат, и если прямо сегодня подать прошение командованию, то завтра же он окажется в Афганистане или Сирии, по уши обвешанный оружием и завернутый в камуфляж до самых бровей. Ничто иное не было бы столь уместным.  
Конечно, он будет безмерно сожалеть о том, что Гавайи остались в другом полушарии. Но Пять-ноль сможет продолжить работу. Лу Гровер тоже не мальчик из балетного класса, и бывшему командиру спецназа не составит труда взять на себя командование, а Стива поймут все. Ровным счетом каждый из четверых, если только у него получится открыть рот и заставить язык вытолкнуть объяснения. Дэнни бы сам согласился, что это лучшее решение в столь безвыходной ситуации.  
Дэнни… 

Солнце взошло, отражаясь в глади океана, и Стиву вдруг стало очень жарко. Но память и любовь не пропадают, если между вами лежит расстояние. За последние несколько лет жизнь носила его по разным странам. В Японии и Азии, за тысячи тысяч миль от затерянных в океане островов, он всегда чувствовал, что его сердце бьется где-то между облупившимся от времени и ветра креслом на берегу и двигателем Шевроле Камаро, послушно оживающим от легкого поворота ключа. И эта соль на губах — вовсе не океанская. Неутолимая жажда никогда не покидала его, оседая холодными каплями на горлышках запотевших бутылок, слепящими вспышками выстрелов оставаясь в голове и болезненным напряжением — вдоль позвоночника от затылка до самых пяток.  
— Береговая охрана США! — раздалось как гром среди ясного неба. — Эй, на серфе, прекратите движение и поднимите руки. Вы приблизились к границе территориальных вод. Остановитесь и ждите, за вами выслана шлюпка.  
Стив перевернулся на спину, демонстрируя открытые ладони. Что ж, спонтанная попытка побега во Французскую Полинезию не сработала. Но у него все еще оставался план Б.

***

— Случайно не помнишь, правое или левое колено неосторожно повредил Санчес, когда мы его преследовали?  
— Ты правша, значит, держал клюшку для гольфа в правой, а стоял чуть сбоку. Поэтому пиши левое, на стуле он сидел лицом к тебе, — откликнулся Стив, отрывая глаза от компьютера.  
Дэнни застыл в дверном проеме его кабинета, опираясь спиной о косяк и скрестив лодыжки.  
Не лучшее время для разговора. Терпению Дэнни в процессе бумажной работы можно было позавидовать, но всему хорошему существует предел.  
— Давай вечером отвлечемся, сходим выпить. Не дома и простого Лонгборда, а то, что-то вроде... Ну я не знаю… Смена обстановки?  
Дэнни подозрительно сощурился в ответ, опустив ресницы, на миг возвращая Стива в сегодняшнее утро: солнце, встающее над океаном и перекрывающее безупречный цвет неба своим сиянием. 

— Мне совершенно не нравится эта идея, — отозвался Дэнни, оттягивая двумя пальцами наглухо застегнутый воротник. — Но если выбор между ужином с тобой и занудным ток-шоу по телеку, то почему бы нет? При условии, что я забуду кошелек. 

***

— Кошмарное место. Надеюсь, я здесь в первый и последний раз. Никогда не думал, что тебе нравится, эм-м… Подобное…

— Мне и не нравится, Дэнно.  
— В таком случае, твоя попытка сменить обстановку удалась. Но если ты еще раз встанешь не для того, чтобы вернуться домой — кто-то из нас сильно пострадает. Скорее всего, я. Не нужно никаких дополнительных усилий. Просто закажи еще раз в музыкальном автомате «Тутти Фрутти» и моя голова взорвется сама.  
— Не любишь Элвиса?  
— А были сомнения? Как можно любить эпилептическую рождественскую елку в костюме безумного клоуна?  
— Я почему-то так и думал. 

— Слушай, я знаю, что на Гавайях он кто-то вроде бога. Я не слепой и вижу самые дорогие леи на его статуе и вокруг всех портретов. Но здесь… Извини, у меня начинается нервный тик от всех этих мерцающих неоновых трубок в стиле семидесятых, в меню двадцать разных блюд с названием «Голубые Гавайи», и в каждом из них полно ананасов. А этой посуде следует пройти санитарную экспертизу, я уверен, ее не меняли примерно полвека. Если ты хотел разнообразить мой вечер, то я предпочел бы плавание или прыжки с парашютом.  
— Я собираюсь вернуться на службу, — сказал Стив, ковыряя вилкой нечто, с натяжкой сошедшее бы за мясной рулет. — Завтра подам запрос командованию. Думаю, меня вызовут в ближайшие несколько дней. По словам губернатора, работа Пять-ноль все еще эффективна, и, уверен, без меня не станет хуже. 

Дэнни вышвырнул трубочку на сомнительной чистоты деревянный пол и жадно отпил коктейль прямо из стакана.  
— Я не… Я не пытаюсь оправдываться, окей? — заикаясь, продолжил Стив. — Губернатор поставил мне условия, в которых лучший для команды выход — мне оказаться как можно дальше от Оаху. Ты знаешь, я редко сомневаюсь в своих силах, но…

— И ты привел меня сюда, чтобы этот ебаный рок-н-ролл как-то смягчил плохие новости? О-очень неудачная мысль, зубная боль у меня началась еще полчаса назад.  
— Нет, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что миссия невыполнима и мое решение верно.  
— Эй, парень, ты, в узких брюках! — взмахнул рукой Дэнни. — А ну-ка, нам по два вот этой зеленой дряни с зонтиками. Постарайся растолковать бармену, что вместо сиропа нужно добавить лишнюю порцию водки. Тебе придется объясниться, Стивен. И учти, причины должны быть весьма и весьма убедительными. Начинай, я весь — внимание. 

  
**Офис губернатора Деннинга** **  
** **24 часа тому назад**

— Со всем уважением, губернатор, но…  
— Со всем уважением, лейтенант-коммандер, ни отказ, ни ваши рекомендации частным специалистам не принимаются. Сенатор Фуллер не просто мой друг. К вашему сведению, большая часть финансового обеспечения и прикрытие лично вашей задницы и проблем всех ваших коллег — его заслуга. И если вы считаете, что в бюджете штата есть особая графа «выполнение любых прихотей отряда Пять-ноль» или расходы на адвокатов и судебные выплаты тем, к чьему телу или имуществу вы прикасаетесь, — то это непростительная ошибка, МакГарретт. Я всеми силами потакаю вашим безумствам, потому что вижу в них реальную пользу. Но если вы не можете снизойти до личного, ни в чем не нарушающего закон одолжения тому, кто сделал для вас столько добра… Что ж, очевидно, придется пересмотреть наше взаимодействие. Вот, кстати, — губернатор порылся в ящике стола и вынул толстую пачку документов, — иск от Томаса Калабро. Удовлетворен, несмотря на мастерство государственных защитников. Вы разнесли ему виллу, коммандер. Да, ваши люди решили, что там скрывается террорист, хотя он оказался всего лишь нелегалом-чистильщиком бассейнов. Знаете, куда можно было направить эти деньги? И каждый из вас до конца жизни выплачивал бы Калабро свою часть пенсии патрульного. Мы договорились верить друг другу, и я закрываю глаза на ваши особенности, коммандер. Учтите и мои интересы. Только вы и только с детективом Уильямсом. Это личное пожелание сенатора и моя настоятельная просьба. Ваш союз давно перешел грань всех законов о субординации, и исключительно слепые не считают вас женатой парой, о чем неоднократно свидетельствуют в суде. Знаете, чем чреваты неуставные отношения между командиром и подчиненным? Флот должен был вас этому научить.  
— Со всем уважением, губернатор, меня и детектива Уильямса не связывает ничего, кроме крепкой дружбы. Иначе…  
— Со всем уважением, разговор окончен, лейтенант-коммандер. Чартер сенатора приземляется послезавтра в 17:00, и если для его охраны нужно будет вываляться в смоле и перьях и в таком виде разгуливать по пляжу Вайкики, то вам придется сделать это. Ваши слабости ничуть не лучше чужих, коммандер. Свободны. 

  
***

— Ладно, — сказал Дэнни, когда стакан опустел. — Я коп, если ты до сих пор этого не понял, и мне не впервой работать под прикрытием. Однажды я даже изображал мормона из штата Юта, и весьма успешно. Если речь всего лишь о негласной охране желающего поразвлечься сенатора, то почему нет? Тем более что цена отказа — судьба команды. Не спорю, ты потрясающе органично выглядишь в драном камуфляже, измазанный в болотной жиже до кончиков волос, но я забочусь в первую очередь о себе. А мне, знаешь ли, очень не нравится летать через половину земного шарика, чтобы переночевать в твоей больничной палате. Госпиталь Триплера куда ближе, и если можно избежать лишних трат времени и денег, то… — Дэнни поджал губы и хмыкнул.

С каждым его словом улыбка Стива расплывалась все шире. Ситуация, утром казавшаяся совершенно безвыходной, вдруг наладилась сама собой, хотя изнутри его все еще подтачивал мерзкий червячок: как настоящий дипломат, он сказал Дэнни правду. Чистую правду. Но не всю. И он надеялся, что напарник не переменит решения, если вздумает погуглить. Отступать было некуда, и Стив вынул телефон, набирая личный номер сенатора Фуллера.  
— Скажи ему, если приготовит для меня что-то в этом роде, — прошипел Дэнни, тыча пальцем в огромную фотографию на стене, — я застрелюсь раньше, чем решусь надеть помесь ювелирной витрины, костюма для дайвинга и плаща Супермена.  
Кадык Дэнни резко дергался, пока он залпом допивал вторую порцию, и пальцы сжимались вокруг стакана с такой силой, что Стив мысленно приплюсовал к счету оплату за битую посуду.  
Но как бы там ни было — их мучения не должны продлиться дольше суток, а двадцать четыре часа — вовсе не срок для того, кто умеет задерживать дыхание на пятнадцать минут и десантироваться без парашюта. 

***

О том, что задание будет сложным, и вовсе не потому, что он не привык охранять или сопровождать объекты, Стив догадывался с момента, как они с саркастически хмыкающим и подозрительно молчащим Дэнни покинули бар. Но он и представить не мог реального масштаба проблемы до тех пор, пока не явился в дом Дэнни следующим утром, после почти бессонной ночи. Вооруженный кофе и маласадас, он свободной рукой повернул ключ и надавил на ручку. 

Сперва ухо уловило легкий шорох и прерывистые вздохи, и он уже хотел было ретироваться, оставив принесенный завтрак за дверью, чтобы не смущать Дэнни, очевидно, решившего поддержать боевой дух свиданием. Хороший, действенный метод — Стив не мог возражать и не смел бы помешать ему. Но в последний момент он все же поднял голову, оторвавшись от изучения царапин на полу, и тут-то перспектива сегодняшнего вечера замерцала перед ним цепочкой красных сигнальных огней.

Дэнни был один, но, ей-богу, лучше бы с тремя акробатками из бродячего цирка. 

На его голове переливались нимбом огромные наушники, голые плечи и спина были покрыты бисеринками пота, и влажные волоски слипались в темно-золотистую дорожку. Она сбегала по позвоночнику до поясницы, пересекала тонкую полоску белой кожи и скрывалась под резинкой низко сидящих пижамных штанов. То, что Дэнни выделывал бедрами, было… Непристойно, если бы Стива вдруг кто-то попросил описать процесс цензурным словом. На самом деле это выглядело блядски горячо. Крепкие, идеально округлые ягодицы подрагивали по очереди, когда Дэнни подавал вперед то одно, то другое бедро, и сжимались вместе, когда приходили в движение оба сразу, будто он пытался трахнуть спинку стула, за которую держался. А после он описывал широкий круг влево, еще раз влево, слегка отставив ногу и чуть склонившись вбок, и голени, колени, а потом бедра и задница начинали мелко дрожать, ускоряя темп, пока не вычертили совсем немыслимую дугу и, наконец, он замер в неустойчивой позе, одним коленом почти касаясь пола и вскинув руку вверх.  
Едва Стив успел зажать ладонью рот и нос, чтобы шумное дыхание его не выдало, неслышная музыка в наушниках Дэнни задала ему новый ритм. Тонкая серая ткань натянулась, четко обрисовывая каждый изгиб и явно давая понять — в постели Дэнни обходится без лишней одежды. Он чуть прогнулся в пояснице, дальше отставляя задницу, влага нарисовала на штанах маленький темный треугольник сразу под резинкой. Дэнни переступил босыми ногами, пристукнул пяткой и начал покачивать бедрами, чуть согнув колени.  
Упругие полушария перекатывались мягкой волной, и живой человек не в силах был спокойно наблюдать это вопиюще порнографическое действо. Особенно если у него и без того имелась примерно сотня фантазий о том, что и как можно проделать с совершенной задницей детектива Уильямса.  
Стив проклял джинсы, с тоской вспоминая свободные карго, оставленные в сушилке, поправил очевидно выпирающий член и вслепую нашарил по ту сторону открытой двери звонок. Конечно, так и следовало поступить с самого начала, но только это не облегчило бы его участи. Дэнни обернулся, сквозь музыку наконец-то расслышав долгую трель, и Стив вдруг задумался об индийских шароварах, тренировочных защитных бандажах и холодном океане — что угодно сейчас было бы спасением. 

Глаза Дэнни блестели яркой синевой, щеки пылали, и обычно тщательно зачесанная длинная прядь свисала со лба до самого кончика носа. Вдобавок по его губам блуждала легкая и озорная улыбка, которой Стив не удостаивался ранее. 

— В этом и правда есть какой-то кайф, — сказал Дэнни, вытирая ладонью лицо. — Привет. Пять минут, я в душ.

Должно быть, у Стива действительно случилась так часто предрекаемая аневризма, потому что он едва чувствовал челюсть и с трудом заставил язык шевелиться, чтобы сказать:  
— Угу.

Четкий абрис полувставшего члена Дэнни, с крупной округлой головкой и аккуратной мошонкой под ним, заставил Стива опустить подставку с кофе на пол, чтобы незаметно провести пальцами по губам и убедиться, что с них не течет слюна. 

— В холодильнике индейка, какой-то ужасный сыр и прошутто, если хочешь, — крикнул Дэнни, скрываясь за дверью ванной.  
Да, делать что-то монотонное, отвлекающее от посторонних мыслей — отличная идея. Стив с трудом остановился, только когда понял, что сооружает уже шестой сэндвич. 

— Фух, — прогудел Дэнни, возвращаясь на кухню и принося с собой запах лайма и травяного шампуня. — Ну что там с сенатором? Нам повезло встретить его в нормальном аэропорту или придется тащиться в Хикэм?  
— Нет, он прилетает в Гонолулу, — машинально ответил Стив. — Чем это ты занимался?

— Мы же под прикрытием, — пожал плечами Дэнни и вонзил зубы в сэндвич с такой силой, словно голодал неделю. — Отрабатывал детали. Вдруг придется… Неестественно было бы вырядиться в дорогие карнавальные тряпки, но двигаться как профан. Сразу привлекает внимание. Кстати, это не так-то просто. Нужно, чтобы корпус от плеч до талии не шевелился, а работало только то, что ниже. Тебе бы тоже не помешала подготовка.

  
Стив был уверен, что срезал все корочки с хлеба, но никак не мог сообразить — мясо или крошки остановились поперек горла и перекрыли дыхание:

— Нет, спасибо. Я… Я умею танцевать. Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет.  
— Ну вот, а из меня танцор хреновый. Моим максимумом был английский вальс на собственной свадьбе, и то тренер провозился с нами почти месяц.  
— У тебя отлично получается, — выдавил Стив. — Не думал, что ты будешь так спокоен. 

— А чего психовать? — пожал плечами Дэнни, принимаясь за второй сэндвич. — Это работа. И в любом случае лучше, чем двадцать часов наблюдения в засаде или пробежки по крышам. У тебя какие-то проблемы? Стив, если да, то, пожалуйста, умоляю тебя, прекрати жевать и скажи сейчас. Попробую произнести по слогам, чтобы дошло: при-кры-ти-е. Негласное сопровождение. Все должно быть сносно хотя бы на первый взгляд. Конечно, я сомневаюсь, что весь клуб будет наблюдать за нами или сенатором, но нужно не вызывать подозрений. В том и суть, если на твоих супер-котиковых курсах тебя учили только, как выломать дверь ногой и ворваться с автоматом наперевес. 

— Ты знаешь, в чем особенность «Белого сапфира»? — у Стива вдруг пропал аппетит.  
— А я похож на человека, который не умеет читать и не может попасть по кнопкам? Да, «Сапфир» — небольшой и безумно дорогой гей-клуб, где ежегодно проводится неделя Элвиса Пресли, как раз в январе, в те дни, когда он транслировал свой знаменитый концерт из Гонолулу на весь мир. Слушай, я терпеть не могу ананасы. Но это не значит, что не в состоянии проглотить несколько кусочков, если будет нужно. И еще раз: какие-то проблемы, Стив? Мы напарники, я должен понимать, где подстраховать, если тебе сложно. 

И пока Стив выбирал между вариантами: «пожалуйста, больше никаких танцев в моем присутствии» и чем-то, так и не принявшим вербальную форму, но гнавшим кровь в обоих направлениях — к щекам и к члену, Дэнни втянул в рот длинную пластинку прошутто, сосредоточенно прожевал и заявил:  
— Только не ври, что никогда не был в гей-клубе. Я понимаю: служба, «Не спрашивай, не говори», но… Ой, я прав, да? Неужели даже в увольнительной из чистого любопытства? 

Стив счел версию идеальной и молча кивнул. 

— Поверь, детка, — рассмеялся Дэнни, хватая его за плечо, чтобы удержать на месте, — никто не станет трахать тебя, разложив на барной стойке. Если ты, конечно, сам этого не захочешь. К тому же в таких местах всегда приличная выпивка. Ну и мы придем туда как пара, так что вряд ли кто-то будет пытаться склеить тебя в моем присутствии. Поэтому просто считай, что мы выбрались вдвоем провести свободный вечер в новое место и постарайся вывести человека хотя бы в туалет, а лучше на улицу, прежде чем заехать ему в морду или по яйцам.  
— Ладно, — серьезно ответил Стив. — Но откуда ты так осведомлен…  
— Отдел нравов Ньюарка кого только к нам ни таскал и в какие только бордели не отправлял, — пожал плечами Дэнни и, морщась, запил третий сэндвич почти ледяным кофе. 

***

Сенатор Фуллер оказался спокойным и уверенным в себе мужчиной, разительно отличающимся от своих официальных фотографий — с мягкой ненатянутой улыбкой, крепким рукопожатием и фигурой, ничем не выдающей его анкетный возраст в пятьдесят с маленьким хвостиком лет.  
— Приятно познакомиться лично, господа, — сказал он, едва подошвы его ботинок коснулись плит взлетной полосы. — Коммандер. Детектив. Отчеты о ваших делах регулярно скрашивают мои вечера. Знаете ли, для телешоу и книг у меня все еще недостаточно времени. 

— Я же говорил, следует захватить леи, — прошипел Стив в сторону. 

Все было прекрасно и даже почти спокойно, пока Стив вел — со всеми предосторожностями, тормозя на каждом светофоре и не превышая скорости ни на милю — предоставленный губернатором Бентли. Бронь в обычном, вовсе не самом дорогом номере «Хилтона», переполненного туристами, не была утеряна или случайно аннулирована, вопросов к имени Росса Карпентера на ресепшене тоже не возникло, кредитная карточка и ключи сработали без проблем. Соседний с сенатором номер, доставшийся Стиву и Дэнни, мог бы послужить прекрасным любовным гнездышком какой-нибудь паре из Северной Дакоты, но Стив только осмотрел его с порога, подавил вздох сожаления и тут же потянул Дэнни к соседней двери. Официант, доставивший еду, числился в штате «Хилтона» восемь лет и не имел ни единой жалобы, в ванной не были выстроены в ряд взрывоопасные смеси, а в комнате не обнаружилось странных приборов, скрытых камер и жучков.  
— По официальной версии я с гуманитарной миссией в Киншасе, — сказал сенатор, надкусывая двойной гамбургер, щедро политый соусом. — Так что можете звать меня просто Скотт. 

Да, возможно, Стив сумел бы пережить эти сутки. 

Три огромных, обернутых шуршащей бумагой коробки доставили на имя Росса Карпентера два часа спустя. Счетчик Гейгера не зашкаливал, автоматический анализатор не нашел ничего постороннего, и сенатор, заводя глаза в ответ на вопрос Стива, подтвердил, что упаковка в точности соответствует той, которую он сдавал в службу доставки вчерашним утром.  
— Должно быть, пора разъяснить вам, господа, — сказал он после того, как Стив надрезал скотч, обматывающий посылки. — Я — взрослый человек и не нуждаюсь в няньках. Мой друг, Сэм Деннинг, убедил меня, что следует минимально соблюдать безопасность, дабы, скажем, не оказаться в центре драки, не быть затоптанным толпой и уберечься от падения софита или назойливого внимания пьяного искателя приключений. Я и сам очень рад познакомится с вами. Но если вы посмеете залезть в мою постель, чтобы удостовериться, надел ли я презерватив, станете пробовать каждый коктейль, который мне подадут, или начнете стрелять по человеку, случайно наступившему мне на ногу, то лучше попрощаться сейчас. Если бы я этого хотел, то привез бы сюда команду своих телохранителей.

Сенатор потянулся и закинул руки за голову: 

— Сегодня тот день, один из трех в году, когда я могу позволить себе быть Скоттом Фуллером и потакать своим желаниям. Я делаю это не впервые и предпринял все меры для соблюдения инкогнито. Так что, умоляю, не испортьте мне отдых.  
  


Сенатор — Скотт — отпил виски прямо из горлышка бутылки и с благоговением провел ладонью по одной из коробок.  
— Этот мой. В отношении двух остальных — надеюсь, ваши мерки соответствуют указанным в профайлах и портной не ошибся. Хотите убедиться, что оба моих яйца на месте, пока я переодеваюсь, или предпочтете облачиться в костюмы в своем номере?  
Это, конечно, был вопрос, но заданный таким тоном, что у Стива и Дэнни не возникло сомнений: из комнаты их выставляют.  
  
Дэнни предпочел пройти мимо двух огромных коробок, однозначно уступая вакансию грузчика Стиву.  
— Вроде неплохой чувак, — заметил тот, сбрасывая груз на кровать. 

— С виду, — хмыкнул Дэнни. — Погоди радоваться, пока не снимешь крышку. Хер знает, что там внутри.  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул Стив, приоткрыв коробку и разворачивая бумагу. — Ебаный блядь на хуй. Подозреваю, это твой.  
— Не-а, — хищно улыбнулся Дэнни, вынимая из тонкой обертки блестящие черные брюки. — Не мой рост.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя что-то еще хуже. Я понятия не имею, как натянуть **_это_ ** без масла. 

Тонкая, нежная, отлично выделанная кожа ластилась к ладони, и бархатистая изнанка обжигала кончики пальцев, будоража ум весьма неуместным сравнением.  
— Я переоденусь там, — выдавил Стив, подхватив коробку, и скрылся в ванной.  
  


Черная кожа обтянула его бедра, плотно прильнув к телу. Она была точь-в-точь как костюм для дайвинга, только разделенный на две части: брюки с широким поясом и куртка, которой позавидовал бы каждый пятнадцатилетний подросток из его прошлого — с большими нагрудными карманами и прямой змейкой от нижних двух пуговиц до уголков жесткого старомодного воротника, прикрывающего шею.  
По счастью, под следующим слоем нежной рисовой бумаги обнаружилась майка, потому что Стив всерьез начал прикидывать, сколько дезодоранта нужно извести, чтобы по его следу не смог пойти хотя бы кот с полным отсутствием обоняния. Тончайшая черная вещица тоже не была продуктом достижений спортивной моды: на очень узких, низко спускающихся лямках, открывающая грудь широким вырезом, дугой ложащимся ровно на солнечное сплетение. Неудобные полоски ткани сползали с плеч, но как только он пытался подтянуть их выше, — тут же плотно прилегали к соскам, раздражая кожу, и застегнутая сверху куртка нежной внутренней стороной еще настойчивей напоминала о небезопасности лишних движений. 

Стив поочередно вскинул руки, имитируя резкие удары, присел, подпрыгнул и, наконец, нагнулся, возблагодарив небеса за то, что снизу штанины слегка расширялись, позволяя добраться до голени. Он натянул короткие носки и блестящие лаком узкие туфли. Неуверенно сделал несколько шагов вперед-назад по скользкой плитке и только после этого глянул в зеркало. 

Для глубокого погружения не хватало маски и ласт, для съемок в порно — то ли кляпа во рту, то ли хлыста в руке, но в целом все обстояло несколько лучше, чем он ожидал. Очевидно, Дэнни был другого мнения о том, в каком виде ему предстоит провести сегодняшний вечер, потому что ушей достигли громогласные проклятия, перемежаемые самыми грязными ругательствами. Клятва свернуть всё вместе с коробкой и засунуть без смазки внутрь сенатора была не самым худшим и не самым изобретательным из них.  
— Эй, я выхожу! — крикнул Стив, открывая дверь.  
— Да мне насрать! — заорал Дэнни. — Но если увижу в твоих руках телефон, обещаю, что губернатору и страховой компании придется разориться на протезы. 

Да, лучше бы на Стиве был костюм для дайвинга. К нему, по крайней мере, прилагался баллон с кислородом, что помогло бы восстановить дыхание. Если бы Дэнни вздумал проделать бедрами то, чему Стив стал свидетелем этим утром, их миссия закончилась бы, так толком и не начавшись, по причине внезапного сердечного приступа коммандера МакГарретта.  
Дэнни все еще стоял к нему спиной и сплошной ослепительно-белый комбинезон с нелепым высоким воротником, смешно и трогательно приподнимающим волосы сзади, обтягивал его как перчатка, подчеркивая треугольник спины и обычно маскируемый ремнем и поясом брюк прогиб поясницы, без единой складки ложась на задницу и бедра. Слегка расклешенные брюки доходили до середины наборных каблуков белых лаковых туфель.  
— Великолепно, — сумел выдохнуть Стив. — А ты боялся, что будешь сиять, как витрина Картье.

— Что ты… — шипяще протянул Дэнни. — Я, блядь, счастлив, неужели этого не слышно по моему радостному тону? Человека, который придумал подобную хуйню, нужно изолировать от общества до конца жизни.  
Дэнни размахивал руками, как утопающий, отчаянно зовущий на помощь, но Стив на самом деле не понимал, в чем проблема. 

— Послушай, — как можно спокойней произнес он. — По сравнению со мной… Нет, действительно, у тебя все отлично. Хорошо сидит, не блестит, и тебе всегда нравились светлые тона.  
— Да?! — завопил Дэнни так, что на столике звякнули стаканы. — По-твоему, вот это отлично?! Скажи мне, скажи, какой извращенный мозг додумался до подобного?

Он резко развернулся на каблуках, раскидывая руки в стороны, и Стив в ту же секунду пожалел, что так и не смог пересечь границу вплавь.  
Плотно обтягивая пах и бедра, застежка-молния белого комбинезона не доставала до нижних ребер, позволяя краям верхней части расходиться в форме широкой V. Каждая из сторон была украшена железными блестящими кольцами, и длинный белый шнур проходил через них, скрещиваясь, но ничуть не прикрывая светлую кожу и волосы, золотистые сверху и казавшиеся темно-русыми с легкой рыжиной в самой ложбинке выреза. Вдобавок от плеч до пояса линию выреза повторяла длинная бахрома, украшенная цветными бусинами, и при каждом глубоком вдохе шнуровка натягивалась, нити бахромы колыхались, и мелкие шарики играли яркими бликами.  
— Это… — у Стива внезапно прервалось… Он надеялся, дыхание, а не кровоснабжение мозга.  
— Пиздец, да? — обреченно сказал Дэнни, рухнув в кресло. — Там в коробке еще и пояс есть. Ярко-голубой. Единственное, что меня утешает — ты выглядишь не лучше.

— Соглашусь, если тебе от этого станет легче.  
— Что заставляет тебя считать, будто в мире есть слова, способные успокоить меня? — проворчал Дэнни. — Да у меня в голове не укладывается, как это вообще в состоянии надеть живой человек. Нет, может, Пресли брился трижды в день от подбородка до колен, но я уверен, что никому не под силу застегнуть такую молнию и не прищемить волосы на животе. Это охуительно больно и заставляет задуматься о том, сколько забористой наркоты тогда гуляло по Америке.  
— Слушай, но мне правда нравится, — улыбнулся Стив. — И с этими каблуками ты на два дюйма выше, удобней танцевать в паре.  
— Обещаю, если до этого дойдет, ты станешь вальсировать с моим трупом, потому что ему уже будет все равно, как позориться. Ладно, допустим, ты тоже ничего, — Дэнни поднялся с шумным выдохом. — И предполагаю, мне придется отвлекаться, чтобы вовремя отгонять претендентов на твою идеально обтянутую кожей неандертальскую тушу. Я хотя бы похож на веревочную швабру спятившей мексиканской уборщицы, но ты выглядишь, как парень, знающий, чем привлечь другого парня. Пусть сенатор пеняет на себя — я буду смотреть на него только одним глазом. Вторым — следить, чтобы никто не покусился на твою задницу.  
— А если я не против посягательств? — с усмешкой спросил Стив, только чтобы посмотреть, как Дэнни безмолвно глотает ртом воздух, пытается изобразить руками что-то невнятное, а его шея и мочки ушей покрываются неровными розовыми пятнами. 

— Тогда помоги нам всем бог, — прошептал Дэнни, — потому что ты не умеешь шутить и флиртовать, Стивен МакГарретт, а я не хотел бы запороть миссию и до конца жизни регулировать движение на загородном шоссе, он все же сенатор и…  
— Кстати, о миссии, — прочистив горло, сказал Стив, потому что дело — единственное, что сейчас могло вернуть ему здравомыслие. Кроме ледяного душа, разумеется. 

Он потянулся к сумке и запустил руку внутрь:  
— Огнестрельное через металлодетекторы клуба мы пронести не сумеем, — затараторил он, — но керамические ножи — да, а потому…  
— Хотел бы я знать, как в этом костюме можно спрятать хотя бы носовой платок. Но еще интересней, что ты думаешь обо мне. По-твоему, я — цирковой метатель кинжалов? Надеюсь, тебя качественно облапают на входе и… Послушай, Стив, вот так не делай никогда! По крайней мере, до завтрашнего утра, слышишь?  
Рука Дэнни взлетела в резком жесте, и Стив замер, недоумевающе подняв бровь. Он не совершал никаких странных движений: не вертел бедрами, не пытался незаметно повести плечами, чтобы сдвинуть лямку майки с соска и вообще почти не дышал.  
— Не шевелись, — неожиданно хрипло сказал Дэнни, оглянулся и распахнул дверцу большого шкафа. 

Зеркальная внутренняя поверхность отразила фигуру Стива, поставившего одну ногу на стул и крепящего на голени ножны. Под черной кожей четко вырисовывался каждый мускул; напрягшиеся бедра, круглая задница, идеально ровная спина и рука, обхватившая открытую лодыжку под вздернутой штаниной. Все в целом напоминало бы постер с разворота порножурнала «Горячие мужчины и холодное оружие», если бы он существовал не только в воображении Стива.  
— Окей, кажется, я понял, — быстро сказал он, выпрямившись.  
— Сомневаюсь, — разглядывая себя в отражении, прошипел Дэнни и тут же поморщился от громкого стука в стену. — Чтоб этот сенатор Фуллер подавился собственным значком. Давай коммуникатор. Как-нибудь переживем. Потом посадим этого придурка в самолет, и, обещаю, я приготовлю лазанью, если принесешь не только пиво, но и что покрепче. 

Стив коснулся кулаком его сжатого кулака:

— Забито. Лазанья, виски и спортивные штаны.  
— Надеюсь, он вырядился в красное с золотом, чтобы быть заметней в толпе, — шепнул Дэнни перед дверью.  
Звук, который издал Стив, оттирая его плечом от дверного проема, свидетельствовал, что Дэнни не следовало видеть происходящее в номере. Однако это отсрочило взрыв всего на несколько секунд.  
— Со всем уважением к вашей должности, Скотт, что за ебаный балаган вы устроили? По-вашему, мы кто? Дрессированные хорьки, которых можно вырядить в шляпки и платьица, чтобы порадовать гостей?  
Сенатор стоял посреди номера, одетый в простые льняные брюки и летнюю черную рубашку с крупным белым узором, который только с натяжкой можно было принять за гавайский. Каждый первый из тысяч ежедневно прибывающих на Оаху туристов предпочитал расцветки намного ярче.

— Как вы справляетесь с его темпераментом, коммандер?  
— Обычно детектив Уильямс более сдержан, — попытался вставить Стив, но не был уверен, что его услышали. — Дэнни, это точная копия костюма из фильма «Голубые Гавайи». В таком виде Чед появляется на дне рождения бабушки Майли.  
— Верно, коммандер. Приятно слышать, что вы уважаете классику. И это не копия, а те самые вещи. Один из комплектов, в которых снимался Король почти пятьдесят лет назад.  
— Значит, так можно было, да? — ощерился Дэнни, но сенатор медленно, как к рассерженному зверю, подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо. 

— Смею уверить, Дэнни, вы не только великолепно смотритесь, особенно вместе, но и там, куда мы собираемся, большинство будет одето подобно вам, а не мне. Лучший способ не привлекать лишнего внимания. Только позвольте внести в костюмы некие коррективы. В вашей коробке, Стив, есть аксессуары, они важны, без них вы будете выглядеть дилетантом. И расстегните змейку куртки до середины. А вы, Дэнни, ослабьте шнуровку на груди. Мне кажется, сейчас она не позволяет вам нормально дышать. 

По счастью, Скотт Фуллер не кинулся помогать Дэнни, иначе Стив не гарантировал, что у них остался бы объект сопровождения.  
Когда он вернулся, держа в руках нечто, идеально напоминающее широкие кожаные наручники из ассортимента секс-шопа, и сенатор лично подвернул его манжеты, чтобы помочь застегнуть пряжки, Стив понял, что терпению Дэнни пришел конец. Тот резко развернулся на каблуках, ладонью потирая горло, и двинулся на сенатора в своей неповторимой манере «не буди во мне парня из Джерси, ой, нет, поздно, он и не засыпал».  
— Со всем уважением ко всему, что вы делаете для нашего отряда и островов вообще, — прошипел Дэнни, и Стив уже начал было прикидывать, как растащить их, не причинив вреда, если они вдруг сцепятся. — Я должен это сказать, и сказать сейчас. Я, знаете ли, терпимо отношусь к чужим причудам. Заткнись, Стивен, я слышу, как ты фыркаешь за моей спиной!

Палец Дэнни обвиняющим жестом уткнулся в пуговицу на груди не шелохнувшегося сенатора Фуллера: 

— И, к вашему сведению, я дважды смотрел эти ебаные «Голубые Гавайи». Впервые потому, что мне только исполнилось шесть и родители не позволили выйти из комнаты, а второй раз мне было слишком лень поднять руку и найти пульт, чтобы переключить канал. И я даже в состоянии признать: кое в чем у Элвиса был вкус. Он всегда выбирал самых красивых женщин, и цветовые гаммы его костюмов… Ну, посмотри на нас троих. Это идеально подходило бы, реши мы закатить групповушку на младшем курсе колледжа. Но, к вашему сведению, у меня есть дочь. Она умный ребенок, и мне без труда удастся объяснить ей, почему папа бегает в дурацком наряде три месяца спустя после Хэллоуина. Но она учится в обычной, — о нет, ненормально дорогой школе, — и моя бывшая разорвет меня на части, если родительский совет хоть на секунду усомнится в моей адекватности и благонадежности. Поэтому, да, я хочу подчеркнуть, я настаиваю: мы спускаемся на грузовом лифте до самого паркинга и там придерживаемся слепых зон камер, пока не сядем в машину. Потому что в отеле работает почти тысяча местных жителей и мне не хотелось бы…

— Должны бы звать проблемой, должны бы звать бедой, но Дэнни; да, мое имя Дэнни, — внезапно пропел сенатор низким приятным голосом, и когда шокированный Дэнни остановился, чтобы перехватить воздуха, то поморщился и скрестил руки на груди. — Скажите, коммандер, у вашего напарника существует какой-то лимит? Ограничение на количество и скорость произносимых слов, после которого он может помолчать хотя бы до того, пока мы доберемся в клуб?  
— Если и да, то за все годы мне не удалось этого выяснить, — улыбнулся Стив.  
— Я бы молчал, если бы ты не…  
— Я начинаю скучать, господа, — сенатор быстро направился к двери. — На столе ваши пригласительные билеты. В клубе мы появимся отдельно. 

Дэнни, упрямо поджав губы, молчал в грузовом лифте, на парковке и на заднем сиденье Бентли до самого поворота перед входом.  
— Хорошего вечера. Стив. Дэнни, — сказал Скотт Фуллер, вылезая из машины. — Тридцать шагов от парковки до охраны я в состоянии проделать один. Постарайтесь мне не надоедать, господа. 

— Не проще было бы сейчас подстрелить его пулей со снотворным, и никаких проблем? — наконец открыл рот Дэнни.  
— Утром ты решил, что я психую перед походом в гей-клуб, — и, честное слово, улыбка Стива не была ехидной или насмешливой, по крайней мере, ему самому так казалось. — Теперь я считаю, что проблемы у тебя. 

— Да пошел ты, — пробормотал Дэнни и едва не вывалился из машины, зацепившись наборным каблуком за порожек. 

***

Встречались в жизни Стива локации и похуже. В «Белом Сапфире» не воняло болотной гнилью или вспоротыми кишками, а сухой песок не скрипел на зубах. Клуб не представлял особого интереса — со стандартной рамкой металлоискателя на входе и двумя громилами, небрежно ощупавшими их бока и бедра, но так и не спустившимися до самых щиколоток, а после шлепнувшими печать на их запястья. Чужая пятерня, отработанным жестом прошедшаяся по ягодице Дэнни, привела Стива в крайне мрачное расположение духа. Впрочем, этому способствовало и то, что пришлось оставить телефоны и коммуникаторы. Сенатор оказался прав — большинство из присутствующих были плохими копиями Короля, почему-то как специально выряженными в самые пестрые его наряды. Будто им не хватило фантазии: каждый третий изображал Элвиса в костюме с концерта «Алоха», с цветочной гирляндой или ярким платком на шее. Некоторые из них выглядели и пахли так, будто не выходили из клуба третий день кряду и собирались тут же провести двое оставшихся суток.

— Нужно было прихватить темные очки, — поморщился Дэнни, потирая глаза. — Эти камни слепят хуже августовского солнца. И затычки для ушей. Я гарантированно рехнусь через час.  
— Вижу Фуллера, — крикнул ему на ухо Стив. — Возле бара, где вместо бармена чувак в тюремной робе.  
— Ну, надеюсь, ты захватил кошелек, потому что я нет. Куда, по-твоему, я должен был его сунуть?

Они пробились сквозь толпу, и Дэнни, краем глаза следящий за тем, что заказывает и как широко улыбается бармену сенатор, подцепил указательным пальцем браслет Стива, усаживая его на высокий стул у стойки.  
— Все хорошо, детка. Видишь, я же говорил, обычный клуб. По пиву? В любом случае, больше мы себе позволить не можем. 

Стиву нравилась эта игра. Искреннее беспокойство Дэнни было таким милым, что разочаровать его он бы не посмел. Нет, он не был завсегдатаем подобных мест, но если жизнь мотает тебя по земному шарику в компании суровых мужчин, воспитанных вовсе не в монастыре, а сам ты всем разновидностям секса предпочитаешь наилучший — без обязательств, то рано или поздно окажешься, если не в квартале красных фонарей Амстердама, то в массажном салоне в Бангкоке. Окей, ему много лет было все равно, чья рука или рот ослабят готовые рвануть клапаны. Идеальный выход: быстро, четко, максимально тихо и по обоюдному согласию, без всяких нежностей, предварительных ласк или долгих, смущающих разговоров. Практично. 

Каким чудом его сослуживцы ухитрялись заводить постоянные отношения, влюбляться, жениться, рожать и растить детей, Стив не понимал. Такая работа, чувства только мешают. Он позволил себе расслабиться лишь на Гавайях — шесть из семи ночей в неделю засыпая в доме своего детства, на одной и той же кровати, под лично выбранным и купленным одеялом, порой отгоняя от себя странные или глупые мысли.  
Да, для танца нужны двое, и лучше бы один из них не исполнял танго, а второй — хулу кахико, но ничего иного Стиву не оставалось. 

— Эй, даже если платишь ты, не следует залпом глотать полстакана. К тому же я не уверен, что здесь подают кофе. А если и подают, то наверняка помои. Или его можно пить, но наперсток стоит, как небольшой самолет, поэтому, детка, контролируй себя.  
— Что? — вскинулся Стив. — Просто в горле пересохло. Закажи минералки, если тебя так волнует уровень алкоголя в крови. 

— Лично я переживаю, что мне уже трижды подмигнул Элвис в ковбойской шляпе, а у меня аллергия на ранчо, — фыркнул Дэнни.  
— Я не заметил.  
— Ну вот и хорошо. Надеюсь, ты смотрел на Фуллера. Сукин сын определенно неплохо проводит время. 

Сенатор быстро собрал вокруг себя небольшую группу из пяти человек: трое мужчин и две женщины активно жестикулировали, подергивая бедрами в такт музыке, и выворачивали края костюмов, демонстрируя друг другу швы и ярлыки. Словно услышав Дэнни, он щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание бармена, что-то быстро сказал, и спустя несколько минут по стойке скользнули два широких бокала.  
— От горячего папочки с той стороны, — лучезарно улыбнулся бармен, — с пожеланием приятного вечера.  
— Передай благодарность и нашу незаинтересованность, — кивнул Стив, но с удовольствием отпил коктейль, оставляя на губах колючую крошку. — А что, Дэнни? Откуда такое лицо? Думаешь, я не умею отшивать претендентов?  
— Нет, пытаюсь сообразить, в каком разделе моего досье указана «Маргарита» в качестве любимого напитка. 

Музыка сменилась, перестав давить на барабанные перепонки, и со всех сторон их окутал медленный тягучий блюз, низкий, вибрирующий в такт с сердечным ритмом.  
— Мой партнер не танцует, — быстро сказал Дэнни высокому мужчине в черном, расшитом золотом комбинезоне и плаще с алой подкладкой, уверенным шагом приблизившемуся к ним.  
— Это даже хорошо. Тогда, возможно, ты не откажешь мне, — рассмеялся тот. — Я заметил тебя, как только вы вошли. Обрати внимание на сочетание цветов и отделки, мы должны потрясающе смотреться вместе. 

— Прости, я слишком трезв для подобных номеров, — ответил Дэнни. — И вот этот парень… Знаешь, он просто ревнивое собственническое животное, когда дело доходит до моих желаний, так что…  
— Нет, детка, какая ерунда, — Стиву казалось, уголки его рта сейчас треснут; он только надеялся, что улыбка не походила на оскал хищника. — Ты же любишь танцевать. Не твоя вина, что я так скучен. Конечно, иди. Скажу вам по секрету, он вытащил меня сюда, только чтобы у него был повод надеть этот прекрасный костюм. Поэтому давай, солнышко, я не стану злиться.  
Перекошенное лицо Дэнни стоило длинной тирады.  
— Спасибо, милый, — прошипел он так, будто его язык мигом раздвоился и превратился в змеиный, — ты у меня такой заботливый. Веди себя хорошо, пока я буду отсутствовать. Ты же не сделаешь ничего, что заставит меня беспокоиться, правда?  
Дэнни спрыгнул с высокого стула, сделал шаг вперед, бедром толкнув его колено и, на секунду вдруг оказавшись слишком близко, прижался всем телом, потянулся, сгреб волосы на затылке, пригибая голову, и языком коснулся верхней губы.  
— Не скучай, мой сладкий, — слишком громко прошептал он и, оставив Стива глотать ртом воздух, протянул ладонь своему кавалеру. 

Мужчина был выше, и его руки — длинные и бесконечно нахальные, играли с концами шнуровки костюма Дэнни, пока пара не растворилась в толпе и дымном свете. Стиву пришлось слегка подпрыгнуть, опираясь на стойку, чтобы различить в цветных огнях светлую макушку и блестящий от бриолина кок, опасно маячивший где-то на уровне уха Дэнни. 

«Ну хоть кто-то получает удовольствие», — мрачно подумал Стив, когда Фуллер поднялся и тоже отправился на танцпол. Трясущийся шейк, сменивший блюз, ударил под дых сильнее, чем приклад автомата. Дэнни и не думал возвращаться, его голова почти не попадала в свет прожекторов, и Стив, не имеющий возможности видеть и слышать происходящее, поймал себя на том, что жует короткую коктейльную трубочку, насквозь прокусывая зубами мягкий пластик. Когда заиграла плавная баллада, он все еще пытался отыскать глазами Дэнни и едва не свалился со стула, почувствовав на спине чужую ладонь.  
— Не надо напрягаться, красавчик, — промурлыкал сзади незнакомый голос, и только чудо и невероятное самообладание Стива избавило подошедшего от удара локтем и захвата за шею. — Смотрю, скучаешь. Такой горячий и такой одинокий. Позволишь угостить тебя?  
— Я не один.  
— В таком случае, где же твоя пара? — подкравшийся сзади был блондином чуть выше среднего роста, с мягкими чертами лица и пышными локонами, завивающимися золотисто-рыжими кольцами до самых плеч.  
— Знаю, знаю, — сказал он, — не видать мне приза за точность образа. Но у моего стилиста не поднялась рука осквернить мой естественный цвет. И я все еще могу претендовать на награду за лучший костюм. Согласись, конкурентов у меня маловато.  
— Очевидно, — кивнул Стив, скользнув взглядом по огромному тигру, украшающему грудь белого комбинезона, черно-рыжим лампасам и чудовищных размеров пряжке ремня с цепями и золотой нашлепкой в центре. Вряд ли это можно было считать поддержанием флирта, но новый знакомый уселся на свободный стул, не сводя с него глаз.  
— Флорис. Пусть тебя не смущает экзотическое имя. Я сменил его, когда осел на Гавайях.  
— Слушай, Флорис, я здесь действительно не один, и мой… гхм… бойфренд загорается быстрее, чем сухая спичка, а твой костюм и здоровье спасет только то, что у него отобрали пушку на входе. 

— Будь он так ревнив, не оставил бы тебя на растерзание всему клубу. Видишь, вот там. Нас восемь, а повезло мне. Я вытащил короткую соломинку и потому сейчас здесь, возле тебя. Ты уже успел оценить достоинства темного лабиринта на втором этаже? Клянусь, у меня есть защита и я не буду против, если ты забудешь про смазку.  
— Сладкий мой, что происходит? — раздался позади запыхавшийся голос Дэнни. — Ты потерял дар речи и не можешь сказать этому зефирному облачку, что все твои выдающиеся достоинства давно принадлежат мне?

Горячие ладони Дэнни скользнули по прилипшей к телу куртке, пальцы выбили хитрый ритм на вене под самым воротником и нырнули внутрь, больно скручивая лямку майки.  
— Это Флорис, — задохнувшись, сказал Стив. — Дэнни, мой партнер.  
— На твоем месте я бы не стал бросать такую горячую штучку здесь одну, — ткнул в него пальцем Флорис.  
— Мое дело, как я подогреваю его желание, не так ли? — зло ощерился Дэнни. — Ты сидишь на моем стуле. Пошел вон.  
— Не рискнешь — не получишь, — улыбнулся тот. — И все же я считаю, что короткая соломинка была судьбой. Поэтому, красавчик, вот карточка. Заскучаешь еще раз — позвони, я многое могу тебе позволить.  
— Я предупредил… — Дэнни взмахнул рукой, нашаривая на бедре несуществующий пистолет.  
— Понял, понял, — рассмеялся Флорис и плавно отошел, демонстрируя второго тигра — на этот раз на спине. 

— Фуллер, кстати, неплохо танцует, — сказал Дэнни, вытирая лоб салфеткой.

— Что?  
Дэнни оперся локтем на стойку и нагнулся близко-близко, опаляя ухо Стива тяжелым дыханием:  
— Говорю, что, в отличие от нас, ему здесь нравится. И двое из трех партнеров — женщины. Их наряды, конечно, уместней смотрелись бы на пляже, но что-то это да говорит о его предпочтениях.  
— Наверное, до тех пор, пока он не решит отправиться в темный лабиринт, — фыркнул Стив. — Ну что ты так смотришь, новый знакомый просветил меня об особенностях второго этажа.  
— Твоя способность притягивать всякую шушеру никогда не вызывала сомнений. Вот дерьмо. Если Фуллер решит кого-то затащить в темную зону, нам придется идти за ним, а никакого оборудования у нас нет.

— Серьезно? Ты думаешь о приборах ночного видения? Сейчас, когда протанцевал пятнадцать минут подряд с каким-то странным чуваком и твои штаны не скрывают, насколько тебе понравилось, — Стив проделал весьма красноречивый жест, потирая указательные пальцы друг о друга.  
— Механика, — пожал плечами Дэнни, которого, казалось, вовсе не задел намек. — Ты трешься обо что-то — у тебя встает. Быстрее, если полгода обходишься собственным кулаком. Блядь, Стив, ты действительно намерен об этом поговорить? Потому что иначе я вынужден буду поинтересоваться, не хотел ли тигренок сунуть тебе в руку хлыст и попросить его объездить?  
— Ты заткнешься, если я подробно расскажу, что он предлагал?  
— Нет. Да. Ладно, меня это не интересует.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Стив. — Фуллер опять танцует. Смотри, на этот раз, кажется, он на самом деле нашел пару.  
— Добро пожаловать в ток-шоу «Все тайны секса со Стивеном МакГарреттом», — проворчал Дэнни, отпивая теплую «Маргариту». 

Невысокий парнишка в черных узких брюках, полосатой рубашке и куртке с номером 6240, чье совершеннолетие — Стив на это надеялся — наступило как минимум за пять минут до полуночи, прижимался спиной к груди Фуллера и так вращал задом, что напоминал миксер. Сенатор, очевидно, почувствовал два пристальных взгляда, повернул голову в их сторону, блуждающе улыбнулся и, сложив из пальцев шаку, высоко потряс кистью.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — сказал Дэнни. — Просто проверим у пацана документы, и если все в порядке…  
— Знаешь, скорее всего, в темный лабиринт я за ними не пойду, — с трудом пробормотал Стив.  
— О, это такое облегчение. Точно. Правильное решение — ты сбросишь все на меня. Из боязни, что тебя нагнут силой, сдернут это кожаное недоразумение и выебут, не спрашивая, — кивнул Дэнни.— Мне-то что терять? Я уже был женат, и хуже, чем ебля в мозг, может быть только пуля в него же.  
— У вас грязный язык, детектив Уильямс, — фыркнул Стив, исключительно чтобы не показывать, насколько его завели слова Дэнни.  
— Я реалист, — пожал плечами тот. — И неплохо знаю людей. Смотри…  
Сенатор Скотт Фуллер прихватил своего партнера по танцу широкой пятерней за шею и потянул куда-то в сторону от танцпола.  
— Давай-ка за ним, — приказал Стив. — Если ради прикрытия придется стащить перед кем-то штаны, пусть это будешь ты.  
— Детка, это вовсе не обязательно, там же темно, — рассмеялся Дэнни, но, обнял его рукой за талию и крепко прижался горячим напряженным бедром. 

Стив видел впереди крупный узор рубашки Фуллера, и все, что он мог сообразить — пара двигается вовсе не на второй этаж, а куда-то в сторону, где в глубине коридора вырисовывалась глухая дверь с кодовым замком. Прежде чем порыться в кармане брюк и сунуть в замок карточку, сенатор оторвался от шеи парнишки, повернулся и, найдя глазами Стива, выбросил вверх большой палец.  
— Похоже на апартаменты с VIP-доступом, — выдохнул Дэнни, сползая вниз по стене и опираясь предплечьями о колени. — Можем ждать здесь, пока он натрахается, как какие-то евнухи у двери гарема. Можем вернуться в зал. Мне жизненно необходима еще одна «Маргарита».  
— Отпустишь меня отлить или хочешь помочь подержать тяжелый предмет? — рассмеялся Стив.  
— Кто я такой, чтобы мешать тебе получать новый опыт? Надеюсь, наши стулья у бара не заняты, оттуда хорошо просматривается зал. 

Туалет не производил пугающего впечатления, но и не казался местом, в котором хотелось остаться надолго. Обычные синеватые лампы под потолком, слишком широкие двери кабинок, перепачканные гелем и блестками зеркала и неопрятные клочки смятых бумажных полотенец в урнах. Когда он вернулся, честно стараясь избегать проблем, и даже не засветив в глаз престарелому Элвису в чем-то чудовищно-фиолетовом с золотом, разглядывающему каждый член, первое, что заметил в зале — белая, идеально прямая спина Дэнни, от шеи до ярко-голубого пояса прорезанная дорожкой пота. Влажный завиток волос лежал на воротнике, и Стив поклялся бы, что Дэнни думает о новом кондиционере, ванне с кубиками льда и том, как будет стаскивать с себя узкий костюм. Он поддержал бы стремление всем сердцем. Идея снять, пусть очень хорошо выделанную и безумно дорогую, черную кожу, под которой давно покрылось испариной тело, и устроить ритуальное сожжение этой мишуры на собственном пляже, казалась ему невероятно привлекательной. 

— Что ты лыбишься? — спросил он, подходя к стойке. 

— Да вот, представил, как ты шокирован местными удобствами. Из того коридора нет других выходов, так что Фуллер никуда не денется, в любом случае пройдет через зал. Между прочим, ты должен бармену двадцатку за то, что он придержал эти замечательные стулья свободными. 

— Слушай, я взрослый мальчик, окей? Твои предположения, что меня может травмировать, если кто-то кому-то отсасывает в туалете, да еще и довольно чистом, оскорбляют до глубины души. Между прочим, судя по звукам, в крайней справа кабинке закрылись как минимум четверо, поэтому, во имя сохранения твоего рассудка и гетеросексуальности, советую пить меньше жидкости и сбегать куда-нибудь в переулок. Но не в ближайший, а немного подальше. 

— Оу, — губы Дэнни скривились в смеси ехидной усмешки и понимания. — Моя гетеросексуальность бесконечно благодарна тебе за заботу. И вот, возьми… Лотерея или что-то в этом роде. Обещали крутой приз.

Стив подобрал бумажку с номером, быстро ее оглядел и, как все вокруг, прикрепил ярлычок на костюм. 

— Кстати, моя гетеросексуальность интересуется у твоей, почему ты до сих пор не лежишь в глубоком обмороке посреди этого Содома? Потому что, Стивен, сегодня утром ты впадал в ступор от одного слова «гей-клуб».

— Что сказать? Я — тренированный морской котик, солнышко, — Стиву пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы жест, которым он тронул мочку уха Дэнни и скользнул вдоль челюсти до подбородка, казался чуть вынужденным, натянутым, а не давно желанным. — Меня обучали терпеть пытки. Ты даже не представляешь, в какие передряги может угодить сотрудник морской разведки, поэтому…

— У меня вдруг появилась навязчивая необходимость угостить Джо Уайта парой пива с барбитуратом и послушать байки о ваших славных днях или досуге на базах. Так у тебя не первый визит в подобное место?  
— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, — широко улыбнулся Стив, наблюдая, как Дэнни ерзает на шатком стуле. 

— Итак, господа и дамы, короли и их свита, — вдруг раздался громкий голос; музыка стихла, и яркие цветные пятна света сосредоточились на ведущем, стоявшем на ступеньках сцены. — По традиции сегодня, в третий день фестиваля «Алоха, Элвис» мы позволяем нашим дорогим гостям сделать свой выбор. Уважаемое жюри определяет лучший танец, лучший вокал и костюм, а в воскресенье будет провозглашен король нового сезона. Но и им нужно отдохнуть, согласны? А потому сегодня дело за вами, и я приглашаю сюда тех, чей вид не даст нашим гостям спокойно уснуть еще несколько недель. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов — у каждого из присутствующих было время подозвать бармена и ввести, ой, — ведущий картинно прикрыл рот ладошкой, — набрать… Всего три цифры на их… ауч! А я ведь хотел сказать «приборах»! Устройствах для голосования, дорогие мои, да. А мое дело лишь огласить пятерку самых горячих мужчин сегодняшнего вечера. Итак, прошу, Ноа, — поглядите, это наш Ноа — гуру системы подсчета и великолепный костюм с павлином. Жаль, что он не участвует в соревновании, я бы без сомнений включил его в топ. 

Парень у правой кулисы, от плеч до бедер переливающийся сине-голубым блеском, оторвался от мониторов, встал, поклонился, выбросил вверх руку с пультом и нажал кнопку. 

— Итак, фух, чувствую, как стало жарко. Возможно, кому-то из пятерых придется оказать мне неотложную помощь, — рассмеялся ведущий, развязал бабочку на шее и томно вздохнул.

Большой экран над сценой высветил пять чисел. 

— Поздравляю, — искренне улыбнулся бармен. — Шот от заведения для возможного победителя. 

И со стуком поставил перед Стивом невысокую рюмку, до краев наполненную чем-то ярко-зеленым.

— Тренированный котик, ага, — улыбка Дэнни стала пугающе счастливой, и мягкие лучики морщин разбежались от прищуренных глаз. 

На сцену, словно цветной вихрь, влетели двое, с трудом обгоняя друг друга. Оба — почти близнецы, в ярких, расшитых камнями комбинезонах. Один был в кроваво-красном, второй — в небесно-синем, и только это их отличало. Третий — с идеально пропорциональным, блестящим от загара и масла телом, шел босиком, и был одет в такие узкие и короткие шорты, что весь клуб задохнулся в едином вздохе одобрения. Четвертый, может, и не вырядился странно — в обычном светло-сером костюме с узким пиджаком без лацканов и бежевой рубашке, но встреть его Стив посреди улицы, записался бы в секту тех, кто до сих пор считал Короля живым. 

— Эй, а ты чего сидишь? — стукнул его кто-то по плечу. — Давай, красавчик, покажись всем.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — процедил Стив сквозь зубы, глядя на откровенно хохочущего Дэнни.  
— Ты заставил меня танцевать, — задыхаясь, ответил тот. 

Четверо других участников и ведущий не прекращали аплодировать, пока Стив не слез с высокого стула и не направился к ступенькам сцены.  
— Этому красавцу явно было что скрывать, — провозгласил ведущий. — Пятый из выбранных нашей публикой — возвращение Короля, шестьдесят восьмой год и шоу канала NBC.

Прожекторы слепили глаза, и Стив не видел ничего, кроме соседей по подиуму и сплошной темноты за рампой.  
— Что ж, у нас есть деньги для милых, и Король, поющий о них. Кто хочет — подпевайте, только не слишком громко, и вам остается целых две с половиной минуты, чтобы нажать на барной стойке цифру от одного до пяти. Надеюсь, ваша благодарность очаровательным барменам будет выражена купюрой крупнее. А тем временем наши красавцы покажут себя, чтобы вам было легче. 

Стив изо всех сил старался выглядеть незаметно на фоне ярких, хаотично двигающихся четверых мужчин. Ну, может, по его лицу и блуждала улыбка, которую он не мог удержать, но только потому, что он обдумывал план мести, и пока самым перспективным ему казался кляп во рту и крепкие наручники, чтобы Дэнни даже жестами не мог выразить свое возмущение. Отлично помогало вообразить картинку то, что Стив сделал несколько шагов назад и повернулся спиной к зрителям, изучая петли цветных бегущих огоньков, составляющих слово «Алоха» на заднике. Когда музыка стихла, он все еще воображал натянутую на груди белую рубашку в тонкую синюю полоску, и пуговица вот-вот грозила оторваться из-за того, что Дэнни поводил плечами и пытался стряхнуть упавшую прядь со лба. 

— Дай-ка мне посмотреть, Ноа. Ах, какой сюрприз! — фальшиво завопил ведущий. — Когда мамочка внушала мне: «Послушай, Барри, чтобы заполучить хороший улов, не обязательно рыбачить голым», — я обнимал ее и целовал в щеку, но, мама, посмотри сегодня на нас. Ты была права. Звоните кто-нибудь в пожарную команду, сейчас здесь загорится сцена. Так что, встречай, «Белый сапфир», Алоха с Гавайев вам говорит номер 753, камбэк Короля и этот чертовски горячий и опасный парень.  
— Эй, поздравляю, — сказал кто-то на ухо Стиву. — Новичкам везет. Но в следующем году я обойду тебя  
— Да бога ради, — Стив чуть не оттолкнул потное, скользкое от масла тело в одних шортах, но удержался и, пытаясь натянуть на лицо улыбку, подошел к рампе.  
— Ну разве не обаяшка? — вопросил ведущий. — С трудом удерживаюсь, чтобы не броситься ему на шею. Итак, эммм… Не желаешь представиться?  
— Стивен.  
— Обворожительный, сексуальный, невероятный и сладкий красавчик — видишь, Стивен, не я так решил, а весь «Сапфир».

В ушах загремели фанфары, что было намного хуже китайской пытки водой, и откуда-то сверху дождем посыпались блестки, прилипая к вспотевшему лицу и золотистой волной растекаясь под ногами.  
— Что же, может, сегодняшним вечером и вы вытащите свой счастливый билет! Нет, нет, я не верю в это, нет, но каждому не грех попытаться. Скажи, Стивен, ты ведь здесь совсем один? Приз предназначен двоим, и я теряюсь, должен ли я вписать оба имени в сертификат на три ночи в номере для молодоженов самого лучшего отеля Гонолулу, или у каждого из нас есть шанс? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть он у нас будет. 

— Я здесь с партнером, — Стив улыбнулся так широко, как только мог, и подошел к краю сцены. — Его зовут Дэниел, Дэнни. Он вон там, у бара. Так что прости, Барри, других вариантов нет.  
— Ох, мне так жаль, — театрально закатил глаза ведущий, и свет прожектора выхватил Дэнни в толпе. — Дэниел. Мы все тебе завидуем, счастливчик. Прошу сюда, поздравь своего милого.  
— Дэнни, Дэнни, Дэнни! — оживились зрители.  
Стив очень старался, чтобы его улыбка не выражала превосходства. 

Дэнни, едва сдерживающий злость и уклоняющийся от чужих рук, толкающих его вперед и вверх на сцену, встал рядом, и бусины на бахроме его костюма засияли цветными бликами.  
— О боже! — заорал ведущий, будто его ударили в пах. — Надеюсь, завтра вы будете здесь. Я лично выдвину вас на приз за лучший парный костюм. Дэнни, разве ты не рад за своего парня?  
— Я счастлив, — прошипел Дэнни.  
— Так дайте же нам насладиться вашим счастьем!

Из колонок вдруг грянуло легкомысленное «Поцелуй меня скорее», и ведущий взмахнул руками, призывая пару двигаться.  
— Танцевать? Ни за что, — тихо шепнул Дэнни Стиву. Тот развернул его лицом к себе, опустил руки на бедра, и надеялся, что легкие покачивания удовлетворят толпу. Хотя больше всего он желал бросить в нее светошумовую гранату.  
— Похоже, звание самой стеснительной пары тоже у них, не так ли? — хмыкнул ведущий. — Ну подарите нам хотя бы поцелуй. Это ведь вы умеете, да?  
— Клянусь всеми святыми, я намерен это сделать, пока нас не вышвырнули вон, — пробормотал Стив и, не дожидаясь одобрения, слегка наклонившись, положил ладонь на щеку Дэнни. По видимому, во второй «Маргарите» было больше текилы, чем прочего — он ощутил соль, упругую мягкость раскрывшихся навстречу губ, осторожные движения в ответ и почувствовал, как руки Дэнни смыкаются вокруг его талии, настойчиво перемещая тело куда-то вперед и в сторону.  
— Детка, это безумно приятно, поверь, — шепнул Дэнни, проходясь языком от его рта до уха. — Но будь добр, открой глаза и пошевелись. Фуллер только что показался в зале, и отсюда очень, очень плохо видно. 

Стив не успел ни ответить, ни толком разглядеть фигуру сенатора. Они с Дэнни все еще не разрывали объятий, стоя в слепящем луче, когда голова Фуллера треснула, как гнилая тыква под колесом грузовика. Стреляли сверху слева. Дважды. 


	2. Double trouble

Если бы когда-нибудь кто-то осмелился спросить у Стива, какой поступок в жизни дался ему с наибольшим трудом, то он с уверенностью ответил бы — оттолкнуть от себя Дэнни. С его влажными от поцелуя губами, томно полуопущенными веками и ладонью, поглаживающей левое бедро Стива. Музыка стихла, захлебнувшись заевшим треком. 

— Я за стрелком, — быстро прошептал Стив, толкая Дэнни в грудь, и сунул ему в руку ключи от машины. — Вытащи Фуллера. Вези сразу к Максу, плохо, если наряд полиции найдет его здесь. 

— Если ты думал, что мне нравится «Уикэнд у Берни», то ошибался, — проворчал Дэнни, быстро спрыгнул со сцены вниз, и Стив еще услышал: «Все под контролем, мы из Пять-ноль, если вам это о чем-то говорит, придурок, отойди от тела», — прежде чем добрался до железной лестницы, ведущей к технической галерее. 

Выбирать не приходилось: следовало отрезать стрелку путь вниз. В популярном костюме «Алоха» с огромным орлом на спине тот быстро смешался бы с толпой похожих друг на друга Элвисов. Но он, очевидно, прекрасно знал здание и мигом сориентировался: развернувшись, кинулся к дальнему краю неосвещенной галереи и макакой полез вверх, цепляясь за едва заметные скобы в стенах. Стиву пришлось нырнуть за ним в узкий железный люк, открывший выход наружу. Если бы он мог потратить полминуты на то, чтобы сбросить туфли на скользкой подошве — идеально подходящие для танцев, но превратившиеся в коньки на каблуках, когда дело дошло до бега по ночным крышам, — то справился бы лучше. Белая фигура стрелка маячила далеко впереди, он лез все выше, перепрыгивая препятствия и опасно балансируя на перилах или карнизах, и погоня все больше напоминала лазанье по глинистому склону после дождя. Но на очередной покатой поверхности не было ни травы, ни камней, и когда Стив уклонился от выстрела, то почувствовал, как ступни ползут, ноги теряют опору и тело повисает в воздухе, цепляясь пальцами за пластиковый водосток, в сотне футов над землей. Снизу не было балкона, бассейна или хотя бы кустов, и провести ближайшие две-три недели на костылях и с жестким бандажом вокруг шеи — не лучшая перспектива для расследования убийства. Он потерял драгоценное время, прежде чем сумел подтянуться на кончиках пальцев и закинуть обтянутое черной кожей колено на край крыши. «Безнадежная ситуация», — сказал бы Дэнни. Что ж, он был бы прав. Убедившись, что стрелок не прячется за нагромождением вентиляционных труб и антенн, Стив до крови саданул кулаком по ближайшей стене и отправился обратно, предвкушая разговор с губернатором. Даже Элвис не смог бы выжить после двух прицельных выстрелов в голову. 

В клубе стояла жутковатая тишина и почти полная темнота. Еще один упрек самому себе — нужно было сразу позаботиться о том, чтобы закрыть выходы и допросить свидетелей, но смазанное густое темно-бордовое пятно с комками желтоватой слизи вселяло надежду, что Дэнни сумел сохранить инкогнито сенатора. 

— Коммандер МакГарретт? — окликнул его невысокий тучный мужчина, держащий в руке телефон. — Я — Нобу Ясуда, управляющий «Сапфира». Губернатор Деннинг велел сразу набрать его, если вернетесь. Он позвонил мне и оставался на связи целых пятнадцать минут. Не то чтобы это было самым неприятным из того, что произошло, но…

Он выпустил из рук телефон с такой поспешностью, будто все это время держал за хвост черную мамбу. 

Динамик вибрировал от звучного голоса на том конце, а управляющий почти нежно подхватил Стива под локоть и настойчиво подтолкнул в сторону выхода. И только оказавшись на улице, ошеломленный ледяным тоном Деннинга, Стив без сопротивления разжал пальцы, возвращая телефон владельцу.. 

Следовало доверять своей интуиции: с тех пор, как позавчера он переступил порог офиса губернатора, задание казалось ему безнадежным. Хуже того — он вел себя настолько непрофессионально, что был бы разжалован в матросы, будь это санкционированная военная миссия. Теперь, если Дэнни справился, сенатор Фуллер — пятьдесят семь лет, три докторских степени, бесчисленное множество почетных наград и званий, жена Эйлин, девятилетний сын Роберт, спрингер-спаниель по кличке Спот, собственный дом в Миннесоте, два минивэна и Понтиак Бонневиль шестьдесят восьмого года — лежал в морге полицейского департамента с превращенной в пюре головой. В лучшем случае. Стив надеялся, что этой ночью вся дорожная полиция Гонолулу смотрела в другую сторону, и Дэнни сейчас не ожидает обвинения где-то за решеткой ближайшего участка. 

Он обошел соседние здания по кругу. Исключительно по привычке. Губернатор ясно дал понять, что не желает расследования смерти Фуллера, четко сформулировав это словами: «А теперь, без всякого уважения, но памятуя все прошлые заслуги, лейтенант-коммандер, шли бы вы на хуй. Я буду больше уверен, что завтра наступит, если каждый из ваших головорезов купит билет с Оаху».    
Аварийный выход из «Белого Сапфира» был заперт изнутри, а петли и замок лишь подтвердили то, что им не пользовались как минимум несколько недель. Стив добрался до дороги и сунул двадцатку таксисту. Два телефона остались внутри клуба, но он не собирался колотить в дверь, чтобы получить их обратно. 

В окнах его дома горел свет, и это слегка успокаивало. Единственным человеком, который мог зажечь все лампы в гостиной, оповещая о том, что вход свободен и безопасен, был Дэнни. И Стив пошел на желтоватый, пробивающийся сквозь тонкие занавески отблеск, как на свет маяка, вплывая в широкую домашнюю гавань. 

— Уровень пиздеца по шкале от одного до сотни? — спросил Дэнни, сидящий посреди комнаты верхом на стуле, цепляясь босыми ступнями за ножки.    
Его волосы влажно блестели, очевидно, после душа, и белый костюм с бахромой сменили подвернутые домашние штаны и футболка Стива.    
— Примерно двести, — выдохнул Стив, стаскивая прилипшую к телу куртку. 

— Везунчик. У меня где-то пятьсот, не считая того, что пришлось побеседовать с одной из горилл на выходе из клуба, — Дэнни демонстративно потер темно-бордовые костяшки правого кулака. — Макс обещал позвонить, но вряд ли расскажет что-то новое. Надеюсь, ты забрал телефоны.

— Нет, — сил спорить или ругаться Стива не было. Он до сих пор не привык сообщать плохие новости, но эта застряла у него под кадыком, полностью перекрыв дыхание и речь.    
— Тебе нужно в душ, детка, — заметил Дэнни. — От тебя воняет чужим потом и безнадежностью. Я думал, это моя задача — вносить дозу пессимизма в привычную рутину дня. Но сейчас ты меня пугаешь. Господи, не делай такое лицо, оно похоже на посмертную маску.    
— Да. Наверное.    
— Что «да»? Можно немного больше слов? Иди сюда, придурок, мне кажется, у тебя жар. 

Дэнни не встал, не подался вперед, просто оторвал руки от спинки стула и раскинул их в стороны. Стив нашел в себе силы отлепиться от стены, сделать несколько шагов вперед и провалился в свежий запах его тела, цепляясь руками за плечи и чувствуя сквозь тонкую майку, как лоб Дэнни упирается в ребра, а губы шевелятся у солнечного сплетения, там, где ледяным комком застыла безысходность. 

— Не говори, что это первое задание, которое ты провалил, — прошептал Дэнни. — Потому что тогда я почувствую себя ущербным. Каждый может ошибиться. Даже супер-котик. Просто признай, одного выигрыша этим вечером тебе явно не хватило.    
— Надо собрать всех наших, — сумел сказать Стив. — Губернатор распустил отряд. Больше у нас не ни иммунитета, ни средств. Мы обычные гражданские.   
— Что-то в этом роде я и подумал, когда Макс выставил меня из морга, выслушав инструкции по телефону, — вздохнул Дэнни. — Что ж, тогда я завтра перевезу сюда вещи. Выплаты за дом или счет в отеле на зарплату уборщика пляжей я не потяну.    
— Мы все еще напарники?— тихо спросил Стив.    
— Я с тобой, детка. А как же иначе? Разве не так было с первого дня? Может, теперь я чаще буду бить тебя по лицу, ну, потому что ты больше не мой босс, знаешь ли. С домовладельцами я не дружелюбен, а тебе идут шрамы. 

По ту сторону двери загрохотали тяжелые удары.    
— Эй, МакГарретт! Стив! Ты в порядке?! Стив! —послышался голос Чина Хо Келли. — Открывай, мы выломаем дверь и не станем платить за новую.    
— По крайней мере, они избавят нас от необходимости срочно искать новый телефон, — сказал Дэнни, оторвал руки от талии Стива и широким жестом призвал его впустить гостей. 

На лицах Чина и Коно были написаны беспокойство и суровая решимость.    
— Все в порядке? Мы не помешали? — спросили они дружным хором.    
— Вам бы присесть, — посоветовал Дэнни, пока Стив беззвучно шевелил губами, пытаясь ответить.    
— Классный прикид, босс. Секси, если понимаешь, о чем я, — улыбнулась Коно. — Тебя отвлекли от горячей пятничной ночи? 

— Что-то в этом роде, — кивнул Дэнни. — Ты же знаешь, как он любит разгуливать полуголым в неподходящих местах. А что у вас?    
— Мы работали по делу Майкла Картера.    
— В выходные ночью? В офисе?    
— Ну да, — как само собой разумеющееся подтвердил Чин. — Для того, чтобы сопоставить скан подписи на чеке, школьный дневник сестры подозреваемого и поддельные «древние» рукописи требуется время. Доступ ко всем базам и программам пропал примерно сорок минут назад. На нашем компьютерном столе теперь можно только сервировать ужин. Или смотреть порно, если предварительно принесешь его на флэшке вместе с плеером.    
— Наши пароли недействительны даже для собственных баз, связь с любыми внешними серверами отрезана, и я с уверенностью могу заявить, что не в силах пробиться ни через одну из защит со своего ноутбука, — кивнула Коно. — Ваши телефоны не отвечают, и вот мы здесь.    
— И мы разбудили Лу, поэтому готовьтесь к налету торнадо, когда он сюда явится.    
— Это будет не самое худшее из произошедшего, — пробормотал Дэнни. — Потому что…   
— Постой! — громко и решительно прервал его Стив. — Ты не должен брать это на себя. Говорить буду я.    
— Как хочешь, как хочешь, детка. Прошу, исполни соло. 

— Я облажался, — четко сказал Стив; два первых слова дались ему куда проще, чем следующие. — Губернатор распустил отряд Пять-ноль. Прошу, положите значки на стол. С момента его разговора со мной мы — обычные граждане, отвечающие по всем законам, и… Блядь, ребята, мне жаль, мне так жаль, что я не смог... Простите. И… Слушайте, неважно, что станет со мной, но за каждым из вас стоят чужие тени и хреновые истории, и любая четверть из них потянет на два пожизненных, если губернаторские прокуроры вцепятся в вас зубами. Вам нужно переждать. Не знаю… Слетать в Европу, отдохнуть. Или в Новую Зеландию. Исправно оплачивать штрафы за парковку и не привлекать внимания старых врагов, пока я с этим не разберусь. Потому что теперь вы уязвимы, как черепахи без панциря. 

Дверь с треском распахнулась от удара снаружи.

— Надеюсь, я не слишком опоздал, — проговорил Лу Гровер.    
— Вижу, что торопился, — флегматично заметил Чин, оглядывая его пижаму в ярко-зеленую полоску.    
— Я… Я не смогу это повторить еще раз, — честно признался Стив, опускаясь прямо на пол. — Дэнни, твой выход, можешь резать без наркоза, мне все равно.    
  
Надеяться, что Дэнни пощадит его чувства, он и не собирался. Судьба Пять-ноль этой ночью была в его руках, и лишь он был виноват в произошедшем. Он заигрался, на недолгое время забыл, что любая миссия требует полной концентрации и личные проблемы нужно оставлять еще до выхода на точку сбора. Он ненавидел проигрывать и знал это, сейчас отчаянно борясь за то, чтобы не склонить голову, не опустить веки, а смотреть в лица своей команды прямо и честно, и никак не ожидал, что Дэнни мастерски обойдет все пикантные подробности их пребывания в клубе.    
Но когда тот сказал: «И вот, мы сидим у бара, я приканчиваю вторую «Маргариту», и тут голова Фуллера становится похожей на клубничное желе», — Стив не выдержал, протянул руку, дотрагиваясь до босой ступни Дэнни, и благодарственно сжал ее. 

— Я не догнал стрелка, — пробормотал он. — В этих блядских туфлях…   
— Так ты вырядился для прикрытия? — схватился за сердце Гровер. — Ну слава богу, я уж было решил, что эти штаны висели у тебя в шкафу.    
— Мне нужно срочно погуглить кое-какие фото, — сдавленно пискнула Коно, уткнувшись в телефон. — Двадцатка на то, что наряд Дэнни был круче.    
— Вряд ли ты что-то найдешь. Закрытая вечеринка, потому и наши телефоны остались в клубе. Ничего необычного, уверяю тебя, — проговорил Дэнни. — Ну разве что верх был чуть узковат.    
— О да, обычно ты предпочитаешь широкие футболки в стиле Камеконы, — кивнул Чин.    
— Постойте, вы говорите, что были в «Сапфире»? — Коно повернула к ним телефон, и экран замаячил ярко-оранжевым. — Трансляция с дрона.    
«Белый Сапфир» полыхал, как тысяча ритуальных бамбуковых факелов.    
— Это не я, — быстро сказал Стив. 

Гровер громогласно захохотал, за ним с шумом выдохнул Дэнни, улыбнулся Чин, и, пряча лицо в ладонях, рассмеялась Коно. Все кинулись на пол, расталкивая друг друга в глупейшем соревновании под названием «Кто первым обнимет Стива МакГарретта». Руки Дэнни на его плечах жгли открытую кожу. Гровер, тяжело навалившись, дышал в затылок, а кончик носа щекотала длинная прядь волос Коно. Команда была вместе, и на несколько секунд Стиву показалось, что все еще можно исправить. Так их и застало смущенное покашливание Макса, возникшего на пороге. 

— Я привез ваш костюм, детектив Уильямс. Как знаток и ценитель косплея, я не мог позволить этому шедевру пропасть. Если не возражаете, к нему приложен список веществ и их соединений, с помощью которых вы сможете вывести пятна крови. Но все же рекомендую воспользоваться услугами профессиональной чистки, если планируете еще раз его надеть.    
— Я должен это видеть, — Гровер с удивительной для его массы поспешностью вскочил и протянул руку к пакету.    
— Позвольте вам возразить. Конфиденциальность костюма до открытой демонстрации может быть нарушена только с разрешения владельца.    
— Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты его сжег, — прошипел Дэнни.    
— Отличная идея, она уже приходила мне в голову! — вышел из анабиоза Стив. — Утром губернатор хочет забрать обратно наши значки, но мы же не обещали, что вернем их в том же виде, в котором получили. Снаружи все еще есть барбекю.   
— Пойду-ка солью из бака немного бензина для лучшего горения, — Гровер вытащил свой значок откуда-то из-за спины и бросил его на стол к остальным. — Ничто хорошее не может длиться вечно. Вы просто пока не доросли до моей мудрости.    
— Я займусь дровами, — сказал Чин, вставая. 

— Люди моего склада характера, — медленно начал Макс, и все застыли в нелепых позах, будто только заметили его присутствие, — с трудом привыкают к смене парадигмы. Происходящее в последние сто двадцать минут не позволяет моей префронтальной коре действовать максимально эффективным образом. 

— Он хочет сказать, что ни хера не понимает, — пояснил Стив Дэнни.    
— Я бы сформулировал иначе, но смысл в целом верен, — кивнул Макс. — Я в растерянности. Мне никогда еще не приходилось отдавать труп банде вооруженных предписанием губернатора людей без значков. Конечно, я собрал образцы крови с костюма детектива Уильямса, но постфактум. Трупу я даже не успел присвоить номер, не то что провести поверхностный осмотр. Звонок моего руководства лишил меня возможности, я все же подчиняюсь главе Департамента полиции. А теперь мне нужно вернуться на дежурство.    
— Не бери в голову, Макс. И, во имя человеколюбия, я все же надеюсь, что к живым ты более милосерден, — сказал Дэнни, — никогда, никогда никому не говори, в чем я вышел из твоего кабинета и добрался сюда.    
— А что тут гадать? — крикнула Коно из кухни. — Одноразовый медицинский халат валяется прямо под столом, рядом с плохо закупоренной бутылкой виски. Очевидно, пришлось снимать стресс.    
— Тебе пора заканчивать превращать свой дом в проходной двор, — поморщился Дэнни, находя глазами Стива.    
— О да, — кивнул тот, едва сдерживая усмешку, глядя на то, как Гровер «незаметно» крадется через гостиную с двухпинтовой канистрой в зубах. Походку Розовой Пантеры ему было еще тренировать и тренировать. — Но они как-то заводятся сами. Приходят, поселяются и забывают спросить моего согласия.   
— Эй, у меня есть веские причины, — начал было Дэнни, но тут Чин клацнул зубами, выдвинул подбородок, собрал в ладони все пять значков и той же нетвердой походкой последовал за Гровером, а давящаяся смехом Коно отправилась за ним.

— К сведению приматов с выжженной шквальным огнем эмпатией: им ни хрена не весело.    
— Я понял, — тихо сказал Стив, наклоняясь ко все еще сидящему на полу Дэнни. — Не помогает. Ты постарался сгладить мои ошибки в их глазах, и я пока не могу решить, благодарен я тебе за это или нет. Но вины за все произошедшее твоя ложь с меня не снимает.    
— Боже, милый мой, ты винишь себя в том, что идеально вжился в легенду прикрытия, или в том, что для этого понадобилось поцеловать меня? Потому что ни то, ни другое не кажется мне ужасным.    
— Я ничего не слышал, — громко сказал Макс, быстро выходя за дверь.    
— И потому ты полный болван, Стивен, — закончил Дэнни. — Никто не мог предполагать, что там будет киллер.    
— Мы должны были.    
— Ладно. Хорошо, Видишь, я с тобой согласен. Ты — слепой крот, абсолютно лишенный интуиции; помешанный на контроле псих, не умеющий принимать даже проигрыш в орла и решку, с лицом страдающей запорами коалы, замашками гориллы и функциональностью отбойного молотка. Ты виноват. Из-за твоей ошибки я вынужден буду приводить своих детей в эту первобытную хижину, где… Что это, Стив, вот там, под креслом? Твой грязный носок? И в туалете у тебя вечно поднята крышка, а в раковине постоянно волосы, водонагреватель настроен так, что кажется, будто душ подключен к морозильной камере, а на диване с комфортом вряд ли может спать кто-то, кроме карманной собаки. Поэтому, да. Виновен. Ступай, утопись в океане, и жизнь всех нас станет намного легче. Спасибо.    
— Вообще-то я не слышал ничего между «хорошо» и «спасибо», — соврал Стив. — Одно сплошное «бла-бла-бла», как обычно, и твое вечно недовольное выражение лица. Проверь, есть ли пиво в холодильнике. В эти выходные я не рассчитывал на многолюдный прием.    
— Я займу гостевую спальню, ты же не против, — в спину ему сказал Дэнни, и это было утверждением, а не вопросом.    
Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не кивнуть в ответ. 

Никто не успел вскочить или ахнуть, когда Стив быстрым шагом вышел на лужайку и выхватил из пылающего костра пять значков.    
— Как будто нам требовалось еще одно доказательство твоего прогрессирующего слабоумия, — на удивление спокойно сказал Дэнни. — Это же была твоя идея.    
— Почему-то я решил, что не лучшая, — пробормотал Стив, дуя на обожженные пальцы. — Я дал значок каждому из вас, и я же их верну, обещаю. Сейчас губернатор рассержен и не хочет слушать аргументов или оправданий. Мне он сказал, что ему плевать на правосудие. Ему все равно, кто и почему застрелил Фуллера, у сенатора было множество причин пострадать. Важнее, что Деннинг остался без покровителя в Вашингтоне.    
— В чем-то он прав, — кивнул Гровер. — Шанс выиграть предстоящие выборы, не заручившись высокой поддержкой… Ну, моя семья всегда может переехать куда-нибудь в Аризону, а что будете делать вы?    
— Искать ответы, — выпрямился Стив. — И если все безнадежно, принимать решение. Пять-ноль — моя команда, но может продолжать работать и без меня. Вашего опыта хватит.    
— Боже, как пафосно, еще слезу пусти, — фыркнул Дэнни, садясь на влажное от утренней росы кресло. — Это несомненно вдохновит нас и поможет найти стрелка.    
— Ладно, — сказала Коно. — Так и быть, сварю на всех кофе. Но только один раз.

— Ты — богиня, — счастливо пророкотал Гровер. — Кофе вместе с сигарой, вот чего мне не хватало в штаб-квартире. 

— Итак, что же у нас есть? — казалось, Чин единственный, кто все еще мог мыслить здраво. — Свидетели, зацепки, разговоры.    
— Да там полный гребаный клуб… — начал Дэнни. — И все пялились на вот это недоразумение. Тебе, Стивен, следовало бы извиниться перед Коно за свой вид. 

Стиву стало чертовски неуютно и холодно в прилипших к бедрам брюках и тонкой майке.    
— Окей, я сейчас,— пробормотал он, прежде чем кинуться в дом.    
Пока он наскоро вытирал пот простыней, так и не решившись потратить время на душ, и переодевался в первые подвернувшиеся брюки и рубашку, в его голове отчетливо всплыла погоня по скользким крышам.    
— Эй, — закричал он еще из гостиной, неловко прыгая на одной ноге в попытках обуться. — У нас есть отпечатки пальцев убийцы.    
— А у нас кое-что получше, — крикнул Дэнни, размахивая листом бумаги. — Ты знал, что Лу отлично рисует? Мы набросали портрет парня, с которым уединился сенатор. 

— Где-то между двумя пятиэтажными зданиями, — быстро говорил Стив, шагая к берегу, — есть стеклянное ограждение. Сейчас я вспомнил, как он взялся за него, когда перепрыгивал. Я схватился чуть правее. Чин, пожалуйста, в гараже на верхней полке есть все, что нужно. Хоть стрелок и позаботился о том, чтобы забрать гильзы, но, видимо, он не профессиональный киллер. Профи надел бы перчатки.    
— Хотел бы я знать, как ты распознаешь отпечатки, если у тебя нет доступа к базам, — скривился Дэнни. — Сразу предупреждаю: Эрика в это не втягивай. Он так стремился получить это место, только начал работать, и если у него будут неприятности, я очень, очень разозлюсь.    
— Дюк Лукелла. Думаешь, он не поможет нам?    
— Не больше, чем один раз, — с сожалением сказал Чин. — Ты ведь никогда не думал, что под каждый запрос копам приходится подстилать отчет с номером значка, дела и подробным описанием причины? Дюк может это сделать, но я не готов поставить его пенсию под угрозу, если его вышвырнут из полиции. Не знаю уж, как можно было ясней дать тебе понять, что губернатор против расследования.    
— Но им придется открыть дело по пожару в «Белом Сапфире».    
— И его отдадут какому-нибудь тупице вроде Юджина Вонга, — хмыкнул Дэнни. — Он будет стоять на обгоревших развалинах и не додумается даже отдать приказ разгрести пепелище, чтобы найти улики. Он полный болван, поверь мне. Не такой как ты, а, ну, знаешь, как Айс Вентура, только совсем без мозгов. И если клуб сгорел по очередной личной просьбе губернатора, и потому владелец без проблем получит страховку, то делом займется худший из худших. Давай, Стив, глянь на рисунок. Это хорошая зацепка, парень провел с Фуллером почти два часа, вряд ли они читали Библию. И сумел сбежать до того, как я сообразил, чем обернуть простреленную голову сенатора, чтобы вытащить тело из клуба. Если обратиться к Дюку всего один раз, то лучше с чем-то стоящим. Второй свидетель — твой случайный воздыхатель. Он разбирается во всей этой мишуре и внимательно разглядывал посетителей. Позвони ему. Он может вспомнить тех, кто был одет в такой же костюм.

— Наш босс пользовался популярностью? — ухмыльнулся Гровер. — И ты позволил, Дэнни? В тех штанах кое-кто в Чикаго дал бы ему твердую десятку.    
— В Ньюарке он потянул бы лишь на восьмерку. Всегда знал, что в Иллинойсе низкие стандарты.

— Нет, на самом деле я не хочу этого знать, — Коно замахала руками. — Лучше помогу Чину с отпечатками.    
— Не получится позвонить. Я оставил его карточку в туалете возле зеркала. Прости, не рассчитывал воспользоваться. Но если понадобится, сможем найти его по редкому имени. А рисунок похож, хорошая работа, было бы легко опознать мальчишку, но Тостер медитирует в ашраме без связи, так что на взлом полицейской базы тоже мало надежды, — предупредил Стив.    
— Вот если бы у нас была какая-нибудь общая знакомая, — вздохнул Дэнни, — которая могла бы по своим базам пробить этого мальца, а потом через военные спутники отследить его телефон. Я бы даже по привычке привез тебя домой после вашего общего загула.   
— Но ее нет, — твердо сказал Стив. — И ты же знаешь, что это был не загул, а…   
— Дэнни, прекрати ревновать. Неужели мой вид в пижаме так будоражит ваши эмоции? — Гровер поднялся и отправился вслед за Коно. — Я вернусь через час. Постараюсь связаться с кем-то из своих, вдруг помогут.    
— Да, конечно, не загул, — пробормотал Дэнни. — Именно так мой отец говорил, когда привозил ко мне Мэтта, чтобы он протрезвел и залечил синяки, а мама не волновалась.

Стив швырнул почти полную кружку кофе в барбекю. Стекло раскололось на две неравных части, и огонь, зашипев, погас:    
— А что бы ты делал на моем месте?! 

— Ну не знаю… Наверное, нанял бы частного детектива, с которым охотней говорили бы осведомители, чем с теми, кто не имеет значков и губернаторского прикрытия. Уверен, новость уже разлетелась по всему интернету, и нас станут посылать в жопу даже уличные торговцы рыбой и старушка, неправильно запарковавшая Веспу. 

— Я не согласен, — быстро сказал Стив.  
— А я не удивлен. Ты никогда не прислушиваешься к доводам рассудка. Ты же животное — ноль аналитического мышления, одни инстинкты. Кстати, о них… Для примата ты неплохо целуешься.   
— Пожалуйста, можем мы об этом не говорить? Никогда больше.   
— Вот сейчас ты совсем не поддерживаешь мою самооценку. Неужели я был настолько плох, что одно воспоминание вызывает спазм отвращения на твоем лице? Ладно, если ты так хочешь. Видишь, я уступаю. Я сдаюсь, Стивен. Если тема как-то задевает тебя, то… — Дэнни быстро «застегнул» рот на «молнию». — Но умоляю об одном: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прекрати винить себя во всем произошедшем. Конечно, ты отнимаешь у меня массу поводов для развлечения, но если мы хотим быть функциональными, я потерплю. Эй, у тебя есть запасной телефон или придется покупать?   
— Ты прекратишь платить за дом, поэтому способен разориться на новый гаджет. И на бензин для машины.   
— Твой Сильверадо жрет, как его владелец, — жадно и без ограничений. А почему опять такое лицо? Или думаешь, что я пущу тебя за руль Камаро теперь, когда придется ремонтировать его и менять резину за свой счет? Черта с два!   
— Прачечная на тебе. И плата за воду, ты изводишь невероятное количество.   
— Ладно! — отозвался Дэнни, уже взобравшийся на второй этаж. — Но ты платишь детективу.   
— Есть многие, кто до сих пор мне должен и с радостью вернет услугу.   
— Это не значит, что они хороши и достойны доверия, — проорал Дэнни сверху.   
— Мы уже потеряли кучу времени. Что ж, давай обсудим каждого, это затянется на пару недель.   
— Я знаю лучшего. А на заправке есть магазин, где можно купить одноразовый телефон. Если Грейс прочитает новости о роспуске отряда раньше, чем услышит мой голос, то разволнуется, а ей предстоит сложная неделя в школе. Так что давай ключи. Мой бензин — значит, я поведу.   
— Ты сошел с ума! Сильверадо — **_моя_** машина, и я позволю тебе сесть за руль, только если буду мертв.   
— Так и знал, что других возражений не последует, — Дэнни широко улыбнулся, сбегая с лестницы. — Шевелись. Мои вещи захватим на обратном пути. 

  
Во всем случившемся не было ничего, вселяющего радужные надежды. Но Дэнни тихо ругался, нагибаясь, чтобы в очередной раз подвернуть длинные штанины, и сердце Стива невероятным образом вдруг встало на место. Он со вздохом завел мотор, молча уставившись на Дэнни.    
— Что? Чего ты пялишься?    
— Полагаю, ты думаешь — я умею читать мысли. Но нет. Если ты не планировал привлечь к делу Нэнси Дрю, то я должен знать, куда ехать.    
— В конечном итоге ты согласишься со мной, — ответил Дэнни. — Детка, просто нажми на газ и поверни налево.    
— А ты дешевка, Элвис в бахроме, — фыркнул Стив, когда они подъехали к причалам. — Если бы я знал, что твое расположение можно купить пиццей…   
— Тебе бы в голову не пришло. Твои вкусовые рецепторы не способны отличить сухую галету от нежнейшего бисквита.    
— Ну, мог бы намекнуть, когда я спрашивал о подарке на Рождество, — ответил Стив, надеясь, что голос звучит уязвленно.

  
Но это точно никак не сказалось на силе удара по борту лодки. А то, что обшивка слегка прогнулась… Ну, слушайте, кто решится выйти в море на подобном барахле?    
— Эй, Тони, эй! — заорал Дэнни, сложив ладони рупором. — Со мной МакГарретт и он может пробить в твоей посудине дыру своей железной башкой, если ты сейчас же не выйдешь. Не вини меня потом, Тони, я предупредил.    
— Что, неприятности в раю? — проворчал Тони Арчер, выползая на палубу в одной длинной бледно-розовой футболке с логотипом «Янкиз». — Вам наконец потребовался семейный консультант? Скольких бы убийств можно было избежать, если бы супруги научились не ссориться до обеда. Так что же, вы решили подать на развод, но прежде использовать последний шанс на терапию? И для этого подняли старика из постели в шесть утра? Ты не пытался застрелить его, Дэнни? Потому что я уже готов. Вот, смотри, у меня ноги посинели, и это, между прочим, только утренний бриз.    
— Слушай, Тони, — резко прервал его Стив, — все серьезно.    
— Да уж вижу, — зевнул тот, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Был бы я недогадлив, вы давно познакомились бы с моей Люси. Милая стационарная штучка из семейства Браунингов, старая, но верная. Прячется вот там, возле трапа, и не кусается без команды. Вытирайте ноги, если собираетесь подняться.   
  
— Ты хоть убирался здесь с тех пор, когда мы встречались последний раз? — поморщился Стив.    
— Эй, малыш, у меня свой порядок, отойди от ведра с пустыми банками!   
— Извини этого кретина, Тони, — вмешался Дэнни. — Он ни черта не понимает в комфортной организации пространства, но не следует упрекать его: он вырос в казарме, а не как нормальные люди. Но позволь сказать, я тоже надеюсь — ты не копишь их, чтобы обменять на деньги.    
— Что, все так плохо, Дэнно?    
— Стой, стой, я не позволял тебе так меня называть.   
— Да сам вижу, что хреново. На тебе его футболка, его штаны и куртка. Похоже, где-то валяется труп того… или той, из чьей постели тебя вытащил котик, и теперь вы предлагаете мне помочь замести следы.    
— Еще мои домашние тапки и не уверен, что не мои трусы, — сказал Стив. — Но это вообще не то, о чем ты подумал.    
— С какого черта я натянул бы твое белье? Ты вечно носишь боксеры, они растягиваются после первой же стирки, края закручиваются при беге, и…

— Ты не прав, Дэнни, — фыркнул Тони Арчер, откидываясь в кресле. — Если вы не готовы, чтобы я раздвинул колени и продемонстрировал, насколько удобны широкие трусы, то открывайте рты по делу. На первый раз, я прощу, что вы явились без утреннего кофе.    
— Это уже должно быть во всех новостях, — вздохнул Дэнни.    
— Ты видишь здесь телевизор, сынок?

***

— Хорошо, допустим, я знаю кое-кого в Нью-Йорке, кто поможет нам прогнать портрет по базам, — тараторил Тони Арчер, выряженный в привычную шляпу и такую пеструю рубашку, что у Стива начиналось головокружение. Но глаза старого детектива хищно блестели, и Стив понимал причину: возможность снова быть в деле после простоя пьянит сильнее, чем стакан крепкого виски. Это то, в чем он никогда не смог бы признаться Дэнни. Не нашел бы понимания, а одобрения — и подавно, посмей он хотя бы заикнуться как возбуждающе покалывает тело или становятся четче зрение и слух, стоит вновь оказаться в самолете в ожидании зеленого сигнала к прыжку или в джунглях с почти безнадежной миссией. Как это гонит по венам застоявшуюся кровь, прочищает голову и позволяет забыть о возрасте или том, как по утрам ноют старые шрамы, а где-то внутри костей свербят давно зажившие переломы. 

Дэнни, казалось, совсем не слушал, кивая невпопад, и Стив готов был разориться не на монетку, а на зеленую хрустящую купюру, чтобы узнать его мысли. 

— Дети мои, вы хоть понимаете, насколько это смешно? 

— Да, — то ли Стив тоже глубоко задумался, то ли недооценил способность своего напарника включаться в разговор в самый важный момент, но Дэнни откликнулся первым и начал сыпать словами с такой скоростью, будто ему не нужно было прерываться на вдох. — И потому, Тони, заклинаю тебя, никому ни слова о подробностях. Я не знаю, как мой язык повернулся выложить их тебе. Разве от того, что вся лодка провоняла травкой и сырой рыбой, и я надышался дряни. Но посмотри на это несчастное создание. Фонд дикой природы предъявит тебе иск за издевательство над редким видом. Немного сочувствия, Тони, это все, о чем я прошу, ведь ты хороший человек.    
— Я знаю, мамочка не даст в обиду своего медвежонка. Но вообще-то я имел в виду другое, — развалившись на заднем сиденье, хохотнул Тони, — и если твой малыш раскошелится, то так и быть — конфиденциальность будет соблюдена. 

— Подождем результатов от Коно и Чина, чтобы озадачить твоего друга и портретом, и отпечатками пальцев. Оптом дешевле, ведь так? 

— Только сейчас до меня дошло, — ударил себя ладонью по лбу Тони.— Того прекрасного компьютерного стола, всех этих мониторов и большого кожаного дивана — их больше нет?   
— Нет, — глухо ответил Стив. — Но место, на которое удобно опустить зад, ничего не стоит без людей вокруг. Надо попросить кого-нибудь отправиться в наш бывший штаб и собрать вещи. 

  
— Он не перенесет потери огромного ящика со всеми своими регалиями, — губы Дэнни сложились в привычную ехидную усмешку, но глаза по-прежнему были серьезны. — Видел, наверное, такой безразмерный стеклянный гроб на стене его кабинета. В него впечатываешься носом, едва переступаешь порог, и под стеклом цветные ленточки, звезды и блестящие кругляшки. Сразу понимаешь, насколько ты сам ничтожен. У моей дочери есть розовая шкатулка: здоровенная, трехэтажная и выдвигается как трап самолета, она в ней хранит свои сокровища. Все дети обожают побрякушки. 

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас обесцениваешь все, чему я посвятил жизнь? — нахмурился Стив. 

— Кстати, если найдешь того, кто захочет вернуться в штаб… Фотография на моем столе, а в верхнем ящике такая… белая в синюю полоску ручка, она мягкая, гладкая и ею удобно писать. Кажется, в нижнем есть новая пара носков, их бы я тоже не отказался забрать. Пожалуй, всё. Для человека, который привык вести кочевой образ жизни, ты оброс невероятным количеством вещей.    
— Кажется, у вас серьезные проблемы…    
— Еще бы, — и это был тот редкий случай, когда Стив и Дэнни ответили хором и кивнули так слаженно, будто ими дирижировал кто-то извне. 

— Тупицы, я не о непримиримых разногласиях, которые делают вашу семейную жизнь невыносимой, но прекрасной. МакГарретт, в твоем доме горит свет, и этот «незаметный» красный винтажный Форд Мустанг припаркован у соседнего забора, но дальше въезда в гараж.    
— Это Чин и Коно, — быстро сказал Стив. — А внутри… Дэнни, не говори, что забыл про выключатель, иначе оплата за свет тоже на тебе.    
— Уверен, что не только все погасил, но запер дверь и поставил периметр на сигнализацию, — пробормотал Дэнни. — Ты же не ждал гостей в субботу.   
— О, черт! Точно нет, — выдохнул Стив. 

— У него такое лицо, будто он готовится к хорошей трепке, — заметил Тони. 

В конце улицы показалась машина Гровера.

— Мне лучше войти туда первым, — быстро сказал Стив, выскакивая из Сильверадо, и еще услышал, как Дэнни прошептал:    
— У него сложные отношения с семьей, знаешь ли. 

— Эй, Стив! Дэнни с тобой? — окликнул его Чин. — Мы ждем уже полчаса.    
— А там?.. — кивнул на дом Стив.    
— Джо Уайт. Приехал минут десять назад, но мы решили, что у него есть ключ.    
— У меня в кабинете висит клюшка с автографом Тайгера Вудса, — сказал Гровер, приближаясь. — Будете собирать вещи — не забудьте прихватить ее. 

— Здравствуйте, класс! — заорал Тони Арчер. — Смотрю, у вас новенький.    
— Лу Гровер — командир местного спецназа в отставке и самое большое сердце на островах. Лу, это бывший Дэнни.    
— Что-о-о? — выкатил глаза Лу.    
— Бывший земляк и коллега. Ну, он детектив из Нью-Йорка, а Дэнни из Джерси, и…    
— Полиция Чикаго, — протянул ладонь Гровер. — Твои шутки, Стив, иногда пугают. Но с учетом обстоятельств…

— Нет, он такой с первого дня нашей встречи, — поспешил вмешаться Дэнни. 

Коно вышла из машины с увесистым пакетом в руках. 

— Это очень странно, — сказала она. — Поэтому мы решили принести улики сюда. 

Дверь дома распахнулась, и на пороге возникла крепкая фигура, подсвеченная лампами гостиной. 

— Кто-то хочет войти или нам следует разбить лагерь у подъездной дорожки? — крикнул Джо.    
— Твой старик, что ли? — Тони пихнул Стива в бок локтем.    
— Хуже, — успел сказать Дэнни, пока они шли к дому. — Тот, кто сделал его таким.   
— Страшный человек, — согласился Тони.    
И Гровер неожиданно поддержал:   
— Еще какой. Даже я боюсь.    
— Ну что вы там накопали? — поинтересовался Дэнни, пока Стив приветственно обнимался с Джо.    
— Не поверишь, но почти ничего, — вздохнул Чин. — Именно поэтому мы решили прихватить кусок стекла и пару дверных ручек. Если бы у нас была пила, то Коно срезала бы и полированные перила.    
— Только не говори, что ты не удивился, кузен.    
— Красавица, я каждый день открываю для себя новое, какие твои годы, — промурлыкал Тони, заглядывая в пакет. 

Голос Джо нельзя было назвать полноценным шепотом:    
— Что это за Дик Трейси местного разлива? Не то чтобы я желал быть представленным. 

— О, Джо, прости, — спохватился Стив, и, по правде говоря, он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно в присутствии этих двоих. Как будто на самом деле был разделен на равные части: одна из них требовала держать спину ровно, а руки по уставу — за спиной или вдоль бедер, и испытывать неловкость за то, что два месяца не находил времени посетить парикмахера. Вторая напоминала о том, как приятно зарываться босыми ступнями в песок, как нравилась ему та цветная рубашка Гровера и ярко-алый Сильверадо, который он так и не посмел заказать. Обе части существовали в нем как единое целое, но сейчас, по его соображениям, эффективней должна была работать первая. Вторая плохо показала себя в клубе. 

— Джо Уайт, мой наставник и названный дядя — Тони Арчер, один из лучших детективов Америки, — быстро представил их Стив. — Мы обратились к нему за помощью.    
— Я было решил, что вы подобрали бродягу на пирсе, — скривился Джо.    
— Кое-что мне стало кристально ясно, — кивнул Тони, но тоже не протянул руку. 

— Эй, это и вправду необычно, — Гровер разминал в пальцах сигару, задумчиво глядя на стекла, разложенные Чином на кофейном столике.    
— Никогда такого не видел, — потер переносицу Дэнни.    
— Угу, — кивнул Чин.    
— Я тоже, — пробормотал, сощурившись, Тони.    
— Что, очевидно, значит: твоя репутация лучшего детектива несколько преувеличена, Дик, — заметил Джо, склоняясь ниже.    
— Да ладно, Коммандо, будто тебе такое попадалось, — быстро откликнулся Тони. 

  
— Что ж, выходит, мы ждали зря, — Стив старался говорить уверенно, потому что напряжение в его гостиной уже можно было резать ножом. — Это мои отпечатки, вот, слева. А здесь отпечатки снайпера.   
— Если это можно назвать отпечатками, — хмыкнула Коно.    
— Уверяю тебя, стрелок был без перчаток.    
— Попробуем отдать на экспертизу? — неуверенно спросила та. — Может, твои реактивы испортились, или на поверхность попала вода, пот или пыль. Но даже если подушечки пальцев были повреждены, должны остаться следы , и эксперт их найдет. Но пока это выглядит так, будто кто-то аккуратно стер все папиллярные линии, оставив только наружные контуры.    
— Еще раз: даже не смейте звонить моему племяннику, забудьте, что он вообще существует, — напомнил Дэнни.   
— Расскажу вам, что будет, — Тони отошел от стола, словно его вовсе не интересовали улики. — Ваш эксперт сошлется на отсутствие реактивов, потому что ему придется заполнить ворох макулатуры, отчитываясь сначала о запросе, затем об использовании средств, после о результатах. Это куча бумажек толщиной в пару дюймов. Если вам вообще удастся войти в полицейский департамент.    
  


— Дик прав, — со вздохом заявил Джо. — Как думаешь, Стив, почему я здесь?    
— Очевидно, что-то вроде тревожной сигнализации в твоей голове, срабатывающей каждый раз, как он попадает в крупные неприятности, — хмыкнул Дэнни. — Надеюсь, она говорит не женским голосом.   
— Верно, что-то вроде того. Система выдала тревогу три часа назад, на ваших именах теперь особая метка, и с каждого полностью снят иммунитет. С этого времени даже собака, которую вы пустите по следу, совершает преступление, помогая вам. Слышал, Дик?    
— Ох, люди! — воскликнула Коно, уже несколько минут как уткнувшаяся в свой телефон. — Самолет сенатора Фуллера меньше часа назад потерпел крушение, возвращаясь из Киншасы. Тело найдено и опознано.    
— Блядь, — провел руками по лицу Стив. — Я хотел еще раз спокойно поговорить с губернатором, но, очевидно, он замешан.    
— Красиво сыграно, — одобрительно кивнул Дэнни. — Глянь-ка, Коно, что там с вакансиями курьеров в пиццериях и охранников на яхтенных причалах.    
— У нас осталась единственная зацепка, — согласился Тони. — Давай, пошамань с телефоном, волшебница, и сделай бумажку четкой фотографией. Я побеспокою своего друга, нужно быстрее опознать портрет, пока кто-то еще не вспомнил мальчишку, с которым был сенатор. 

  
***

Стив отозвал Дэнни в сторону, под деревянную лестницу, закрыл спиной от всех и, прихватив в кулак футболку на его груди, быстро зашептал:   
— Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, сделай одолжение, придержи ненадолго свой язык. Будет гораздо лучше, если я сам введу Джо в курс дела.    
— Ты меня пугаешь, — Дэнни облизал губы, отступая назад. — Это какое-то новое лицо, и такое выражение я уже где-то видел, только не могу вспомнить где. А, постой-ка, точно! У моей собаки, когда она была еще щенком и напрудила огромную лужу посреди ковра. Не бойся, Хуч, я тебя не выдам. Будто мне хочется вываливать на Джо, как ты крутил задом в кожаных штанах. У тебя в доме, знаешь ли, на редкость скудная аптечка — ни успокоительного, ни приличного болеутоляющего.

От дивана донесся яростный шепот, постепенно принимающий вид серьезной ссоры.   
— Да, блядь, посмотри на него, — шипел Тони, суя под нос Джо Уайту портрет подозреваемого. — Даже по такому дилетантскому рисунку и описанию Дэнни ясно: этот ребенок — не профессиональная потаскушка. Мой источник подтвердил: Каи Аино всего девятнадцать и за ним в жизни не числилось криминала. Что, запугаешь его до потери речи или заставишь падать и отжиматься, пока не расколется? Если мы заявимся всей толпой, он в лучшем случае описается и заработает амнезию от испуга, в худшем — тут же вызовет родителей и их адвоката. Начнешь стрелять им по коленным чашечкам и макать головой в аквариум? Может, шокером пару раз приложишь?    
Джо Уайт шел красными пятнами, наступая на Тони, и Стив видел, как сложно ему было сдерживаться, чтобы не броситься на размахивающего листком бумаги бывшего детектива.    
— Джо, — мягко сказал он. — Я как раз хотел посвятить тебя в детали произошедшего.    
— Мы, пожалуй, съездим в штаб, посмотрим, что там и как, — почти хором сказали Чин и Коно.    
— А я, раз уж переоделся, отвезу детей в школу, — добавил Гровер. — Дэнни?    
— Да-да, я с тобой, мне нужно снять эти кошмарные тряпки и надеть нормальные ботинки. Идем.    
— По-вашему, я должен отправиться к цыпленку в Вайманало пешком? — поднял бровь Тони Арчер. 

— Да уж, если он надумает сбежать через окно, то шансы у тебя невелики, — ухмыльнулся Дэнни. — Ладно. Но сначала переоденусь.    
— Я свое отбегал лет тридцать назад, шастать по задним дворам и мусорным бакам — дело молодых, — хохотнул Тони, и они последними покинули дом Стива.    
  


Взгляд Джо так и не потеплел, когда они остались наедине.    
— Что за цирк ты развел в команде, сынок? — прошипел он, уставившись в спину Стива, упорно пытавшегося найти непочатый пакет кофе. — И из какой переделки мне придется вытаскивать тебя на этот раз?    
— Ты никогда не упрекал меня работой, Джо. И ты видел Пять-ноль в деле.    
— И сейчас не упрекну, если раскроешь рот и объяснишь, что натворил. Только напомню о том, что немного субординации не помешает даже в семье. 

***

Стив старался как мог, обходя все подводные камни. Не то чтобы он не доверял Джо — он вручил ему собственную жизнь много лет назад и до сих пор был убежден: потребуется, и тот поменяет местами землю и небо, чтобы Стив остался жив. Но так же как хорошо Джо знал его, за эти годы Стив изучил своего наставника. Существовали темы, которые для Джо Уайта были покрыты сплошным слепым пятном. Цельным бельмом в обоих глазах, недоступные, не всплывавшие наружу пока кто-то всерьез не убедит Джо в реальности происходящего. За десятилетия работы в Коронадо он только дважды свидетельствовал на дисциплинарных разбирательствах, пристально изучал доказательства обвинителей, и оба же раза были безупречными. 

Джо не закрывал глаза на шалости своих курсантов. Нет. Никогда. Просто иногда очевидные вещи не укладывались у него в голове. Когда весь набор точно знал, что за звуки доносятся со стороны палатки О’Коннелла и почему лицо Родригеса мрачнеет, если их двоих не ставят в пару на испытаниях, и каждый представлял, как выглядит стояк Кларка после бурных и потных спаррингов, а среди ста «Плейхаусов» и «Хастлеров» случайно находился один помятый старый разворот пожарного календаря, — Джо только тер переносицу и в следующую увольнительную, нарушая все мыслимые правила, тащил своих головастиков в ближайший стрип-бар, щедро оплачивая приватные танцы и закрывая глаза на дозы выпитого. Он, как никто другой, умел снять напряжение перед заданием соленой шуточкой или байкой из своей жизни. Командиру многое сходило с рук, а самые сальные подробности встречались дружным гоготом из дюжины глоток. Но Стив прекрасно помнил презрительное «грязный пидор», шепотом брошенное Джо Уайтом на одной из операций, когда идеальным местом устранения оказался дом, в котором объект встречался со своим постоянным любовником. 

  
Заклинило Стива гораздо раньше: когда однажды он завис в Чайнатауне перед прилавком, полным забавных разноцветных носков и маек. В глазах Джо сначала мелькнул испуг, затем разочарование, а после его лицо скривилось в такую брезгливую мину, что Стив поспешил отдернуть руку от пары в ярких оранжевых маргаритках. С тех пор прошло лет двадцать, но он все равно не решился бы налить свежесваренный кофе в красную кружку, чтобы протянуть ее Джо. 

— Я облажался, — сказал Стив, ставя на стол напиток с ароматной пенкой. — Счел миссию слишком простой и недооценил опасность обстановки. И вот мы имеем то, что имеем. Чужую смерть не исправить, и, если хочешь знать, ответственности я с себя не снимаю. 

Джо хмыкнул, принюхиваясь к содержимому кружки, потом отхлебнул без видимого неудовольствия, пожал плечами и четко произнес:   
— Никто не мог предположить, что пуля настигнет Фуллера в этом гребаном месте.    
— Очевидно, губернатор подозревал.    
— Нет. Скорее, он просто пытался проявить уважение и показать свою заинтересованность. Вряд ли он думал, что женатый, с ребенком сенатор снимет членососа, не закончившего колледж, посреди толпы, где его могли случайно опознать. Но был кто-то, кто знал. Кто ждал и держал его на прицеле. Я догадываюсь, ты хочешь услышать, что потеря объекта — твоя вина. И будь мы на учениях, ты бы отправился прямиком на трехдневный марш-бросок с полной выкладкой, чтобы в голове не осталось ничего, кроме боли и желания прилечь. Ошибка в том, что, готовясь к операции, ты не собрал предварительных данных о предпочтениях Фуллера. Вторая — не рассказал мне и половины того, что на самом деле было. Третья и, может, не последняя — ты выгораживаешь напарника. Имело бы смысл, грози вам обоим трибунал, но я не прокурор. В отличие от тебя, Уильямс умеет работать под прикрытием, а значит, облажался не меньше. 

  
Стив делал вид, что его невероятно интересует кухонный кран. Кажется, едва заметная влага начала сочиться на стыке, и это, конечно, нельзя было оставлять без внимания. Иначе от цепкого взгляда Джо ни за что не укрылась бы непроизвольно взлетевшая вверх ладонь и жест, которым он легко и нежно тронул пересохшие губы. Воспоминания о поцелуе с Дэнни — возможно, единственном, доставшемся ему,— о терпком вкусе текилы с солью на его языке, горячей руке на бедре и свете прожекторов, делающих все похожим на сон, — не то, что Стив хотел бы навсегда вычеркнуть из памяти. 

— Думаю, кому-то нужно слетать в Миннесоту, — внезапно севшим голосом сказал он. — Губернатору наплевать, но у Фуллера осталась семья, и им, надеюсь, не заткнут рот страховыми выплатами и пенсией. Нужно аккуратно расспросить его жену.    
— Хорошая идея, — кивнул Джо. — Уильямс справится, на то он и коп. 

И как бы ему ни хотелось не разочаровывать Джо, но отпустить от себя Дэнни, сейчас, когда так прочно выстроенный за шесть лет мир рухнул, оставив их на обломках, Стив не мог.    
— Я считаю, что Гровер — идеальная кандидатура.    
— Даже если я не согласен, ты все равно поступишь по-своему, ведь так?    
— Джо, ты давно уже не мой командир, — широко улыбнулся Стив, подсовывая ему нарезанный сыр. 

— Не кусайся, мальчик, я не хочу тебе зла.    
— Я знаю, Джо, я знаю. 

***

— Да как ты можешь рассуждать об истории «Доджерсов», твои родители тогда еще пеленки пачкали, — голос Тони Арчера донесся из-за двери, и нагруженный пакетами Дэнни вошел первым, в своих привычных джинсах с отворотами и трехцветных полосатых носках.    
— Ты не поверишь, — сказал он вместо приветствия, выкладывая на стол упаковки из «Бургер Кинга», с неаккуратными жирными пятнами на крышках, но все еще источающие тепло и сладковато-тошнотворный запах.    
— Я не буду это есть, — скривился Джо.    
— Мог бы сказать «спасибо, я сыт», Коммандо, — ответил Тони, разваливаясь на диване. — Слушай, маленький котик, мы узнали кое-что интересное.    
— Я не назвал бы это фантастикой, — хмыкнул Дэнни, принимая от Стива горячую ярко-голубую кружку. — Но и ожидаемым — никак. Фуллер выглядел чуваком, знающим толк в… Ну ты понял.    
— Ребенок оказался милым и трогательным, — фыркнул Тони. — Жаль парнишку, работа в «Сапфире» позволяла ему копить на университет. Вчера он не стоял за стойкой и решил развлечься. Эй, Стив, подай сюда ведро. Кажется, Коммандо сейчас блеванет.    
— Если он ухитрился попробовать фирменный кофе по-МакГарреттовски — гарантировано, — откликнулся Дэнни. —Знаешь, чем занимался Каи Акина, пока мы… Ну, делали то, что делали.    
— То есть вели наблюдение за выходом из VIP-комнаты, — уточнил Стив. 

Дэнни поджал губы и кивнул, мигом сообразив: и Джо Уайту не досталось красочное описание всего, что происходило в «Сапфире». 

— Ну да, пока вы не отрывали глаз от двери, — быстро перехватил инициативу Тони, — пацан за ней рубился в Икс-бокс. Да, все полтора часа. Сенатор отвалил ему пять сотен за это время. Дал задаток, велел дождаться, подмигнул и вылез через шахту лифта подачи еды, которая ведет в цоколь. Вернулся так же, очевидно, воспользовался входом для персонала. Мы нашли пару поваров по наводке мальца. Они подтверждают: мужчина в костюме Фуллера с похожей внешностью проходил через кухню в ту ночь. Дэнни, ты зафиксировал, что вы должны возместить триста баксов вознаграждения за их хорошую память? Завтрак за мой счет.    
— И где же, по-вашему, был Фуллер? — нахмурился Стив, а Дэнни и Тони Арчер в ответ только молча пожали плечами.    
— Мы могли бы получить записи уличных камер и спутников за последние сутки, если бы у нас была девушка, достаточно умная, чтобы не задавать лишних вопросов, и достаточно милая и бескорыстная, чтобы помочь, — начал Джо, и Стив уже точно понимал, к чему все идет. Еще до того, как услышал сдавленное «хм-м-м» Тони и заметил, как Дэнни с размаху наступает тому на ногу.    
Стив расправил плечи и глубоко втянул ноздрями воздух, словно перед погружением. Точки над «и» следовало расставить раз и навсегда.    
— Такой нет, Джо, — сказал он, резко вскидывая руку. — Это все, что тебе следует знать. Прости, но в подробности не посвящу, я больше не обязан демонстрировать, что мое белье выстирано, а кровать аккуратно заправлена. 

— Девушка? — все же не удержался Тони. — Серьезно, Дэн, у маленького котика была подружка? Святая Мария, я начинаю понимать, что в ваших отношениях много лет идет не так. И это явно работа для профессионального терапевта.    
— Ну, в общем-то, у меня тоже была жена. И подружки. И еще одна подружка, и… — быстро начал Дэнни.

— Ты же понимаешь, это как ехать из Нью-Йорка в Джерси на поезде — кого только ни встретишь по дороге. Сколько лет ты с ним знаком? У него все должно быть сложнее.    
— Никогда не отправляйся с ним выбирать вино или коврики для машины. Взбесишься еще на парковке. 

Стиву показалось, что где-то звякнула чека гранаты, закатившейся под стул, и, судя по тому, как с лица Джо сползало равнодушие, и губы белели, а зрачки сужались, до взрыва оставались доли секунды.   
— Блядь! — взревел он. — Так, Джо, получить доступ к камерам и записям спутников можешь ты. Обращайся к кому угодно. Начинай, прошу. Мой личный ноутбук в кабинете, и не старайся найти в нем что-то, кроме документов и старых семейных фотографий. Дэнни, давай сюда новый телефон! Гровер ближайшим же рейсом летит в Миннесоту к вдове сенатора. Тони, будь добр заткнуться и есть бургеры, пока мы не выясним, куда отправился Фуллер из «Сапфира».    
— Да, сэр.    
— Есть, сэр.    
— Сотка на накладные расходы за таблетки от холестерина. Мне придется заказать еще пару порций.    
Концентрация сарказма в их голосах умножилась на три, но Джо подчеркнуто тяжело поднялся, отправляясь в кабинет, Дэнни протянул телефон, а Тони увлеченно вгрызся зубами в хрустящую корочку.    
— Думаешь, пока не стоит говорить Джо, что я собираюсь переезжать к тебе? Как бы его удар не хватил, — тихо прошептал Дэнни, но Стив только отмахнулся, с трудом припоминая номер Гровера. 


	3. Too much monkey business

— Твой ноутбук — чудовищная рухлядь! — прокричал Джо из кабинета. — Это займет больше времени, чем я предполагал. Скажи-ка, головастик, сколько ты спал за последние трое суток? К обеду ты не будешь отличать садовую лопату от гранатомета.    
— Он прав, — заявил Тони. — Шли бы вы, детки, бай-бай.    
— Зачем было тащить меня сюда? — проворчал Дэнни. — Я мог бы остаться дома, там любимая подушка, удобные штаны и все такое. 

— По-твоему, я должен лишить себя развлечения? — на лице Тони было написано недоумевающее выражение обиженного ребенка.    
— Да ради бога! В моей гостевой кто только не ночевал, — откликнулся Стив. 

— Ага, на матрасе, насквозь пропахшем духами Дорис, мне будут являться увлекательные грезы.

— О, значит, Дорис, — оживился Тони. — Старомодное имя. Необычно для девушки, согласившейся связаться с ним. 

— Все хуже, — фыркнул Дэнни. — Это его мамочка.   
— Чистая постель в шкафу, — быстро сказал Стив, прерывая очередной поток ужимок и жестов, которыми эти двое общались между собой, и подталкивая Дэнни к лестнице. — Я разбужу, как только что-то станет известно.

― Или Коно притащит эту монструозную модель «Энтерпрайза» из его кабинета. Стив не оставит в офисе свой любимый предмет, длина которого больше ширины, — проорал Дэнни, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь.    
— Отбой! — пророкотал Джо Уайт годами отработанным командным тоном. 

Это должно было подействовать на Стива как доза снотворного, введенного прямо в мозг. Но солнце пробивалось сквозь узкую щель меж плотных штор, и дурацкий, теплый, ласковый солнечный зайчик трепетал на его щеке фантомным воспоминанием о ладони Дэнни, и тонкое одеяло кусалось и кололось, а простыня сбивалась в ком. Стив хотел знать, просто знать, что после этой ночи Дэнни в порядке. Увидеть своими глазами, что тот не вертится на матрасе, силясь уснуть, и не вылез в окно, чтобы тайком вернуться в свой дом. Он осторожно повернул ручку и выскользнул из спальни, стараясь, чтобы уши сидящих внизу не уловили ни шороха. 

Дверь гостевой приоткрылась бесшумно. Дэнни лежал ничком, сунув руку под подушку, и тонкий плед сполз с его плеча, открывая лопатку, крепкую мышцу шеи и напряженный бицепс.    
— Ну что ты пялишься? ― проворчал Дэнни через несколько десятков секунд. — И дышишь так, что можешь поднять на ноги всех до Норд-Шора.    
— Извини, не хотел разбудить, — тихо сказал Стив, входя.    
— Я и не спал, — Дэнни сел в постели, проводя руками по лицу и волосам, часто хлопая ресницами. — В твоем доме стены из бумаги, а ты ворочаешься, как морж на лежбище, и топаешь, как слон.    
— Я выпил слишком много кофе.    
— Хорошее оправдание, детка.    
— Спасибо тебе, Дэнно. Я ждал, что ты не удержишься, расскажешь все команде и Джо. 

Вместо ответа Дэнни поежился и натянул плед на плечи.    
— Я… я вот хотел спросить… — начал Стив. — Подружка… Ты сказал, что она была. И в клубе говорил, про полгода…

— Что было в «Сапфире», остается в «Сапфире», не так ли? — быстро перебил его Дэнни. — А Мелисса… Когда ты последний раз видел ее со мной?   
— Шесть месяцев, две недели и три дня назад.    
— Какие выводы, Шерлок? 

— Ей надоело выслушивать твое бурчание, и она тебя бросила.    
— На самом деле нет. Она хорошая. Может, лучшая девушка из всех, что у меня были с тех пор, как я начал ходить на свидания. Но… После всего, что ей пришлось пережить, ей нужен тот, кто действительно любит ее. Кто будет рядом двадцать четыре часа, всеми мыслями, даже если находится далеко. Тот, кто по-настоящему заботится о ней, и для кого эта прекрасная женщина — целый мир. Кто-то, знаешь, не с моим образом жизни и не с моей работой. Она должна… Ну, понимаешь, сиять. Развлекаться. Чувствовать вкус жизни. Я не могу позволить ей терять лучшие годы юности на того, кому иногда лень вставать с дивана из-за ноющего колена, а весь тестостерон он ухитрился выплеснуть, допрашивая очередного ублюдка. 

— Ты бросил ее, — кивнул Стив.

— Предпочитаю думать, что тебе заложило уши, а не отшибло мозги. Мы расстались. Никто никого не бросал, но и жениться на ней просто потому, что мы прекрасно проводим время вместе, я не собирался. 

— Ладно, ладно. Больше не будем об этом говорить, все слишком сложно 

— Точно, куда мне понять. Мои отношения с людьми не искорежила армия. Сейчас я хочу спать, как нормальный живой человек, — Дэнни отвернулся спиной, укладываясь на бок и вновь натягивая плед. 

— Я останусь здесь, можно? — Стив сполз по стене, упираясь руками в колени. 

— Могу подвинуться, если Джо, застав нас в одной кровати, не отправит тебя на гауптвахту. 

— Нет, нет, так хорошо, — пробормотал Стив, почти засыпая. — Я только немножко, чуть-чуть… Рядом с тобой я не…

***

Разбудил их вовсе не телефонный звонок или осторожный оклик. В гостиной что-то хрустнуло и оглушительно разлетелось осколками. Стив — полностью одетый и обутый — рванул первым, за ним слетел с кровати Дэнни, на ходу подтягивая длинные шорты. Три дня назад Стив оставил их в сушилке.    
Он выдохнул, едва увидел Коно, неподвижно стоящую на нижней ступеньке лестницы: 

— Что, блядь, происходит?   
— Кажется, мы наблюдаем активное слияние с командой и легкое недопонимание по этому поводу, — усмехнулась она. — Пока ставлю на твоего. 

Джо Уайт, откинувшись на спину, сжимал горло Тони Арчера в мощном локтевом захвате, а тот совал ему в бок ствол пистолета и перебирал ногами в попытках освободиться. Их лица налились багровым, а руки побелели от усилий, но ни один не желал сдаваться, стараясь дотянуться до кофейного столика, чтобы обрушить его на противника.    
— Тогда десятка на Тони, — отозвался улыбающийся Дэнни. — Пнуть бы их по яйцам, как сцепившихся бойцовых кобелей, но я не рискну.    
— Эй, эй! — Стив кинулся к пыхтящим и ругающимся драчунам, ногой выбивая оружие из руки Тони и тремя пальцами ударяя по локтю Джо. Старый морской котик проглотил недовольное шипение, разжимая захват, Тони Арчер отполз к дивану по смятому ковру, и оба тяжело и шумно задышали, не сводя горящих глаз друг с друга. Стив поспешил встать между ними, принимая яростные взгляды обеих сторон на себя.    
— Это мой дом, — четко сказал он. — Мои правила. Прошу, Джо, не нужно. Тони? Из-за чего вы сцепились?   
— Никогда не думал тренировать курсантов? — проворчал Джо, потирая локоть и ребра. — У тебя, похоже, талант ладить с недоумками. 

— Кое-какие правила субординации, которые мы трактуем по-разному в силу профессии и жизненного опыта, — Тони тяжело поднялся, опираясь на диван, подобрал пистолет и демонстративно дослал патрон в пустой до этого ствол. — Просто Коммандо не умеет вести цивилизованную дискуссию. 

— Теперь ты понимаешь все мои мучения, — сказал Дэнни, отодвинув плечом сначала Тони, затем Стива и наклоняясь, чтобы поправить угол ковра.

Он успел натянуть рубашку, и сожаления об этом сейчас были крайне неуместны. Стив понимал. Но все же не мог не испытывать разочарования, что лишился возможности любоваться разлетом крыльев спины и мелкой россыпью веснушек на розоватой коже. 

— Я сам иногда хочу нахер залить напалмом всю базу Коронадо, где штампуют вот это вот, — Дэнни повел рукой, указывая на Джо и Стива. ― Но, стесняюсь спросить, кроме спарринга двух пенсионеров у нас есть новости? И, кстати, где Чин? 

— Решил подергать за ниточки своих связей, — откликнулась Коно. — А я сгрузила ваши вещи в гараж. Со всем уважением, но гребаный «Энтерпрайз» пришлось прикрутить на крышу машины. Нам махал каждый встречный турист. Обратно я его не повезу.   
— Мата Хари,— сказал Тони, водружая на голову шляпу, — подозреваю, следующий выход наш. Придется снять обручальное колечко, и… Есть у тебя в гардеробе что-то более сексуальное? 

— Да. «Смит и Вессон 645». Подойдет? 

— Обворожительна, — ухмыльнулся Арчер в сторону Джо. — Как я и говорил. 

— Бога ради, — Стиву показалось, что еще секунда, и его голова разлетится на части, если все продолжат мельтешить вокруг и разговаривать так громко, ― по очереди. Ты первый, Джо. 

— Мои люди отследили вчерашние передвижения Фуллера. На набережной неподалеку от клуба у него была припасена другая машина, камера зафиксировала, как он садился за руль Тойоты Короллы. Она же припарковалась спустя двадцать минут у въезда в «Семь жемчужин». Фуллер вышел с чемоданом в руке и прошел через ворота. Спустя час вышел оттуда же, но без груза, и вернулся в «Сапфир». 

— «Семь жемчужин» — несколько вилл, очень дорогих, сдающихся в аренду для частных вечеринок или знаменитостям, желающим сохранить приватность на отдыхе, — сказала Коно. — На территории нет ни одной камеры, и она защищена от слежения извне. Мы не сможем узнать, на какой из вилл был Фуллер.    
— Верно, детка, — ответил Тони. — И их владелец точно не предоставит нам данные об арендаторах, если мы не покажем ордер. Для тех, кто привык работать без него: это такая бумажка, обычно белая, с основанием для обыска, номером дела, печатью и подписью судьи, и она…

— Кто-нибудь, заткните его, — прорычал Джо Уайт. 

— Ладно, ладно, — но Стив вдруг почувствовал: всех его умений вести переговоры не хватит, чтобы утихомирить этих двоих. — Твое предложение, Тони?    
  


— Гм… примерно на этом наш разговор с Коммандо окончательно скатился в непродуктивное русло, — Тони потер шею. ― Не следует выбивать из администрации «Жемчужин» имена съемщиков. Нужно искать того, кто платил за выпивку и еду. Если большая вечеринка — кто направил персонал для уборки туалетов и мытья посуды.    
— Хорошая идея, — Дэнни опять каким-то быстрым кошачьим движением оказался впереди Стива, летя в кабинет к ноутбуку. — Ты же сохранил записи, Джо? Если у Фуллера была интрижка, та или тот, с кем он встречался, заказал ужин или продукты для него. Если он был на большой вечеринке, то ее снабжали централизованно: алкоголь, полуфабрикаты, повара или официанты на месте. Нужно всего лишь просмотреть записи с камер поблизости от въезда и проверить возможные варианты. Не думаю, что это займет много времени. 

— С годами из тебя получится прекрасный детектив,— фыркнул Тони. 

Дэнни зажал рукам уши, выдав слишком громкое, но вполне натуралистичное жужжание гигантского москита. 

— Он так показывает, что не хочет слышать твоих слов, — пояснил Стив. — И пока он не может возразить, я скажу: он  _ уже _ хороший детектив.    
— Я не слышу всех тех глупостей, которые вылетают из твоего рта, — прокричал Дэнни, а ухмыляющийся Тони Арчер попытался толкнуть Джо локтем под дых.

  
***

— Значит, «Ленивая акула», ― подытожила Коно, когда они оторвались от просмотра записей и поиска адресов в интернете.    
— Ты помнишь, я просил тебя надеть что-то посексуальней? — поднял бровь Тони. — Как насчет устроить прием гостей в честь нашей помолвки? Сначала обсудим меню и декор, потом визит в «Семь жемчужин» для осмотра помещения.   
— Я спрячу «Смит и Вессон» в сумочку и пущу его в ход, как только твоя рука опустится ниже моего плеча, — пообещала Коно.    
— Идет! — Тони поправил шляпу и элегантно подал локоть спутнице. — Предпочитаешь местный или европейский стиль?    
— Мы будем ждать новостей, — кивнул Стив. — Постарайтесь не задерживаться.    
— Кто знает, маленький котик, кто знает. Старые кони…   
— Пожалуй, одолжу у Чина «Ремингтон», ― пробормотала Коно.    
— Эй, не поддавайся, его пятой жене достанется только ржавая лодка у тридцать девятого причала! — прокричал им вслед Дэнни. 

  
— Такое впечатление, что ты веселишься, — мрачно сказал ему Стив.    
— А должен смотреть на ваши суровые рожи, — кивнул Дэнни. — Конечно. Это несомненно внесет разнообразие в поиски временной работы официантом или танцовщиком хулу.    
— Дэнно, весь мир знает, как ты любишь танцевать.    
— Я. Я точно не хочу узнать об этом, ― резко оборвал его Джо. ― И если ты так страдаешь, Уильямс, то ничего не помешает тебе получить лицензию частного детектива. Открыть свой бизнес, пригласить туда Тони, Коно, толстяка из креветочного фургона и кто там у вас еще есть.    
— Отличная идея! — Стив не лукавил, просто жалел, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах не первый придумал этот выход.    
— А ты, сынок, мог бы вернуться на службу, — поддержал Джо. — Кое-кто в разведке давно облизывается на твое досье.    
― Сварю-ка я еще кофе, — невпопад ответил Дэнни и кинулся наугад открывать и закрывать дверцы кухонных шкафчиков. 

Большая джезва и банка с кофе стояла на самом виду: между мойкой и микроволновкой, и Стив надеялся, что Джо не откроет рот, чтобы указать на слона посреди кухни.

***

Новый телефон зазвонил на столе два с лишним часа спустя, когда он и Джо по очереди сгоняли к берегу, чтобы окунуться в прохладный океан и, стараясь как можно меньше перекидываться репликами, выпили по чашке кофе. Вынужденное бездействие всегда бесило Стива. Но сейчас, в очередной раз порассуждав о шансах Деннинга вновь быть избранным на пост губернатора, он чувствовал себя в клетке между двумя зубастыми акулами. Джо был тигровой, Дэнни — белой, клетка — из хрупкого пластика, Стив не был уверен, чьи челюсти первыми сомкнутся на его горле. Имелся, конечно, некоторый шанс, что эти двое загрызут друг друга раньше, чем примутся за него, но на такой исход он не поставил бы ни цента. Джо развалился на диване, изображая крайнюю степень расслабленности и наблюдая за записью какого-то древнего матча, а Дэнни делал огромные паузы перед каждой фразой, будто сначала проговаривал про себя все слова.    
Наверное, Стив предпочел бы пытки, а не компанию этих двоих, и, кажется, перепутал газон у дома с бассейном, потому что влил туда в десять раз больше воды, чем требовалось для полива. 

  
— Мы нашли, — отрывисто сказала Коно в динамик. — Фредерик Гудман. Гугл утверждает, что он аукционист. По крайней мере, точно он и его фирма оплачивали единственную многолюдную вечеринку прошлой ночью. Остальные виллы или пусты, или на них пары. Я получила автограф Курта Рассела, если вам интересно. Тони в порядке. Я почти не прострелила ему ладонь. 

— Едем! — вскинулся Дэнни и первым нашарил ключи от Сильверадо на столике у двери.   
— Эй, это все еще моя машина! — успел крикнуть Стив.    
Ключи обнаружились на капоте. Дэнни привычно занял место пассажира, с комфортом устроившись на широком сиденье. 

В дороге до Каи Нани Стиву предстояло провести примерно двадцать незабываемых минут, и аттракцион начался едва они отъехали от дома, а машина Джо пристроилась им в хвост. 

— Если бы у меня был выбор, я предпочел бы провести неделю в застрявшем лифте с твоей мамой, Рейчел, тремя громилами из самоанской банды и налоговым инспектором, — только чтобы никогда, никогда больше не оставаться наедине с тобой и Джо Уайтом. Что? Почему такое лицо? Я же не заставляю тебя об этом говорить. Просто делюсь. Мы друзья, это нормально ― делиться чувствами. От самоубийства меня удержал только вполне сносный кофе, объедки бургера и необходимость отодвинуть фотографию Грейс от фаллического символа из твоего кабинета, которым ты так дорожишь. Это первое, что я сделаю, когда мы вернемся.    
— Джо — человек армейской закалки. Слышишь, Дэнни. Я надеюсь, ты научился различать, ― Стив, не сдерживаясь, рубил ладонью воздух по обе стороны от руля. — Армия ― флот. Флот ― армия. Иногда они…

— Если бы не знал, что ты пытаешься объяснить мне разницу, то подумал бы, что изображаешь грубое изнасилование. Да-да, все ясно: флот и армия, и отряд морских котиков — чудовищный мутант, порождение их инцеста. Спасибо. Ты сделал все, чтобы я не заснул и следующей ночью. 

— Я имел в виду совсем другое. Мы подчиняемся одним и тем же правилам, одним законам.    
— Кто-то несколько часов назад говорил, что мы гражданские. И, поверь, как гражданский я прямо сейчас хочу принять успокоительное и не открывать глаз до Дня труда. Просто потому, что лето на Гавайях проще пережить, не высовывая носа на улицу. Но самая сумасшедшая часть меня умоляет тебя притормозить, пока ты не проскочил поворот, и интересуется, не пустая ли кобура болтается у тебя на поясе.    
— Слушай, Дэнно. Не рычи, ладно? Возможно, это прозвучит странно. Но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты ввязывался в неприятности. Сейчас, с тем, в каком положении мы оказались — без иммунитета, без поддержки. Я, конечно, найду деньги для залога за тебя, но… Ты уже даже не коп, поэтому держи себя в руках.    
— Теперь ты воруешь мои слова, — Стив так и не понял, польщен Дэнни или возмущен до крайности. — И ты должен был бы быть признателен мне за них, поэтому я признателен тебе. Но стоило прежде две минуты подумать головой. Вот что бы ты делал, если бы несколько часов назад заявился домой после крутой вечеринки? И Фредди Гудман был там хозяином, а значит, ушел последним. 

— Ну… Спал, наверное… Если бы вернулся один.    
— И если не один, то тоже был бы в постели, — фыркнул Дэнни. — Давай, давай, соображай, а то Джо уже идет к нам. Видимо, блюдет твою нравственность и переживает, чтобы мы слишком долго не оставались наедине.    
— Вот ты сейчас совсем не помогаешь думать, — проворчал Стив, вылезая из машины. 

— Боже, Коно, мы должны послать тебя вперед, ― простонал Дэнни, увидев ждущую их парочку. — В этом платье ты не оставляешь даже раненых.    
— Бомба, да? — ткнул его в бок подошедший Тони Арчер. — Семьсот баксов в счет расходов, чек приложу.    
— Если не прострелят — можно вернуть, — возразил Дэнни.    
— Так, слушайте внимательно, — повысил голос Стив. — Фредди, скорее всего, не видел новостей, потому что спал. Шанс разговорить его без риска гораздо выше, если мы не будем выглядеть бандой грабителей, а станем вести себя как обычно. Дэнни, прекрати ржать, ты со мной. Коно прикрывает, Тони за ней, Джо замыкающим.

— То есть действуем так, будто Пять-ноль не расформирован? — уточнила Коно. 

Дэнни не произнес ни слова. В три шага добрался до Сильверадо, повернул свисающий из замка брелок и нажал на газ.    
Разом зазвенело всё: бампер, фары, металлические и пластиковые обломки ворот и сигнализация, оповещающая хозяина о вторжении.    
— Что? — крикнул Дэнни из приоткрытого окна. — Разве мы обычно поступаем иначе?    
— Вперед, — Стив выхватил пистолет и, рванул в дом: 

― Пять-ноль, оставайтесь на местах и поднимите руки!    
— Прикройся, ты смущаешь нашу юную леди, — проорал Тони Арчер из-за их спин, когда со второго этажа в гостиную кубарем скатился невысокий взлохмаченный седой мужчина в одних коротких трусах.    
  
— Пять-ноль, — повторил Стив, не опуская оружия. — Фредерик Гудман?

— Будто кто-то на острове не знает, как вы выглядите, — сказал тот, протирая глаза. — Алоха, коммандер МакГарретт. Счет за ворота и дверь направить в администрацию губернатора?

***   


Они пили сок. Свежевыжатый сок из гребаных сицилийских апельсинов, и Фредди трещал без остановки. Стив предпочел бы пару часов провести внутри музыкального автомата с колонками, сунутыми в уши, чем выслушивать, как аукционист профессионально поставленным голосом излагает события прошедшей ночи. 

― Ничего криминального, прошу отметить. Лицензия, налоги, законный бизнес. Я не обязан знать, что именно продают владельцы, а моя репутация уже сама по себе гарантия честной сделки.

― Проведение аукциона с закрытыми лотами кажется абсолютно незаконным, ― нахмурился Стив.    
― И тем не менее ― нет. Я ничего не нарушал, а если мои клиенты в чем-то и провинились, то предъявите претензии им, если узнаете, кто они. В мои обязанности не входит уточнять происхождение доходов или лотов, а гонорар за проведение аукциона мне перевела вполне законно зарегистрированная компания «Скутер» с Каймановых островов. 

― Конечно. Вообще не вызывает подозрений, ― поддержал Дэнни. 

― Обычно подобные аукционы проводят в даркнете, ― нахмурилась Коно. 

― К любому замочку найдется ключ. Вскройте меня, Фредди Гудмана, и вы не узнаете больше, чем я могу сказать. Взломайте сеть – и вы узнаете всё. Вчера я вел аукцион закрытых лотов, каждому был присвоен номер, а описание и подтверждение подлинности лотов участники получали лично, заранее, и только в зависимости от круга своих интересов и финансовых возможностей. Я всего лишь выступал организатором торгов и гарантировал честность сделки. Что касается моих соображений, то некоторые из лотов могли быть артефактами, связанными с Элвисом Пресли. Не то чтобы я особо разбирался, ― мой конек, если важно, Китай эпохи Тан и рекламные вывески времен Войны за независимость ― но если за главный лот бьются Винс Эверлав и покупатель в костюме Чеда из «Голубых Гавайев», то ответ напрашивается сам собой. 

― И лот ушел…

― К сожалению, второму. Винс разбил бутылкой «Кристалла» люстру над моей головой. 

― Светлые брюки, черно-белая рубашка, белый, за пятьдесят, серые глаза, хорошо сохранившийся шатен с явной сединой на висках, длинный нос с легкой горбинкой? ― уточнил Стив.   
― Да, он. Если хотите знать, ― а я догадываюсь, что хотите, ― то деньги были при нем в чемодане серебристого цвета. Я вынес его на ланаи, как и оговаривал с продавцом. Все еще ничего незаконного.    
― О какой сумме идет речь?    
― Семь миллионов, ― ответил Фредди так, будто его спросили о стоимости проезда с Оаху до Мауи на пароме. ― Винс потому и взбесился. Он готов был торговаться до пяти, а на любую сумму сверху выписать чек. Но условия продавца не позволяли безналичный расчет. 

Стив услышал за своей спиной громкий возглас Коно и едва сдерживаемый смех Тони Арчера, и эта парочка почти под руки потянула его прочь из дома. 

― Ради собственной безопасности не покидайте виллу в ближайшие двенадцать часов, ― успел крикнуть Дэнни, спускаясь с крыльца. 

― И что такого забавного появилось в Интернете за последние пять минут? ― поинтересовался Стив, пока они шли через двор. Коно немедленно сунула ему в руку свой телефон. 

― О боже, только не снова, ― Дэнни, очевидно, пытался побиться головой обо что-то твердое, но с размаху уткнулся лбом в плечо Стива.

Джо Уайт следовал за ними молчаливой и крайне недовольной тенью. 

― Вилла Эверлава называется «Грейсленд», ― сказал Тони Арчер. ― Конечно, а как иначе. «И разрушен наш счастливый дом в Мемфисе, Теннесси»

― Он еще и поет, ― пробурчал Джо.   
― Зависть ― плохое чувство, Коммандо. 

― Жадность ― еще хуже, ― вдруг сказал Дэнни, протягивая ладонь Тони. ― Давай, давай, старый пень, открывай бумажник.    
― Если что ― включите в счет, ― проворчал Тони. 

― Чувак, ты носишь с собой такие суммы наличными, но живешь на ржавой посудине, облепленной панцирями креветок и тиной? ― присвистнул Стив.    
― Захватил немного, когда выходил из дома, ― улыбнулся тот. ― Что бы вы делали без меня, сопляки? И только нежелание получить под дых от Джерси удерживает меня от того, чтобы не щелкнуть его по носу.    
― Не хочешь просветить нас, Дэнни? 

― Ладно, ладно, признаю твой опыт, Тони, падаю ниц, целую землю под ногами и все прочее, что не вынудит нас добавить бонус к твоему счету. Фуллер заплатил парнишке дважды, ― сказал Дэнни, оборачиваясь к Стиву. ― Двести баксов задатка и триста ― когда вернулся, уверившись, что тот не двигался дальше туалета в номере. И это те самые купюры. Тони убедил его разменять сотни на мелочь. Если решусь получить лицензию, напомни, чтобы я обзавелся сейфом.    
― Чин сможет пробить их по номерам, ― уверенно сказала Коно, протягивая руку. ― Вероятность, что сенатор воспользовался незаконными деньгами, слишком мала, но где-то он взял такую кучу налички, а банки всегда фиксируют крупные купюры.   
― Миссис Ношимури, как я уже уяснил, на тебе все еще целое платье, а в руках мои полштуки, ― почти промурлыкал Тони. ― Не рассчитывай, что отпущу одну.    
― Мой «Смит и Вессон» все так же не на предохранителе, ― улыбнулась Коно.    
― Это даже заводит. Только я заметил, что Коммандо свалил, не прощаясь? 

― Я бы предпочел, чтобы он вообще не появлялся, ― проворчал Дэнни, направляясь к машине. ― У меня всегда дурные предчувствия в его присутствии. 

***

― Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? ― Стив посмел нарушить молчание в салоне, только когда оно стало абсолютно невыносимым.    
― Вряд ли.

― Тогда почему такое сложное лицо?   
― И станет еще сложнее, если не прекратишь спрашивать. Не прошло и суток, как я остался без работы и без дома; мигрень, бессонница и нервный тик мне обеспечены надолго; мы израсходовали полбака топлива, и вдобавок сейчас едем к придурку с именем, как у порноактера, возомнившему себя живым воплощением Элвиса. Прошлой ночью мне всего этого хватило вот так, ― Дэнни резко ударил ребром ладони по горлу. ― Воображаю, как ты все бесишься из-за того, что нам пришлось целоваться посреди сцены, но если выбирать из всех событий ― это далеко не самое худшее из произошедшего. Что? Теперь лицо у тебя, и если бы я был в настроении, то назвал бы его мечтательным. 

― Вообще-то, я размышлял о том, как допросить губернатора, ― признался Стив и вдруг совершенно случайно заметил, что левое ухо Дэнни слегка розовеет под его взглядом. ― Деннинг замешан в этом, я уверен. Предстоящие выборы, высокий покровитель в сенате, инсценировка авиакатастрофы обошлась дороже, чем наше финансирование на полгода вперед. Губернатор по уши в дерьме.

― Ну, попробуй пригласить его на пиво на пляже.    
― Вряд ли он согласится, ― хмыкнул Стив. ― Ты правда думаешь, что мне было так сложно поцеловать тебя? 

― Пожалуйста, не заводи эту пластинку вновь. Мы же решили ― все останется в «Белом Сапфире», ― закатил глаза Дэнни. 

― Я передумал. То есть ты не хочешь обсуждать? 

― Нет. С учетом того, что через минуту нам придется встретиться с человеком, которого зовут Винс Эверлав ― дважды нет. 

Почему-то у Стива заныло слева под ребрами. Старый, еще лет десять назад полученный шрам, ставший почти незаметным со временем. Тогда кривой нож с зазубренным лезвием с треском разорвал кожу между пятым и шестым ребром и вошел глубоко, почти по рукоятку. Боль не напоминала о себе много лет. 

  
― Слушай, каким шизофреником нужно быть, чтобы построить кукольную копию чужого дома и жить в нем? ― удивленный голос Дэнни был выше на целый тон.    
― Отдел пожарной инспекции Гонолулу, ― сказал Стив, нажимая кнопку у ворот. ― Расследуем происшествие в «Белом сапфире», и нам посоветовали обратиться к вам, как к лучшему эксперту по теме вчерашнего вечера. Сможете уделить нам несколько минут? 

Ворота раскрылись, давая проезд. 

― Что, Дэнни? Мне следовало увеличить счет за ремонт Сильверадо и окончательно вмять бампер в двигатель? 

Дэнни изобразил нечто среднее между рвотным позывом и одобрительным кивком, но промолчал. 

***

― Если еще раз попытаешься назвать меня безумным, то я напомню тебе этот дом, ― пробормотал Стив, переступая порог. 

― Ты действительно безумец, и моего мнения ничто не изменит, а этот просто забывает принять таблетки, которые ему выписал психиатр. Если мы пробудем здесь дольше десяти минут, меня хватит инсульт от смеси красного и золотого. 

― Коммандер МакГарретт, ― хозяин дома поприветствовал их с площадки второго этажа. ― А я думал, что ошибся, глядя в камеру наблюдения. Но ваш тембр голоса нельзя спутать ни с чьим, а потому не стоило врать. Вам я открыл бы двери в любое время суток. Конечно, я не живу на Оаху круглый год ― гастроли, знаете ли, выступления, рекламные контракты, и мой «Грейсленд-1», естественно, в Теннесси, второй ― в Европе, «Грейсленд-3» ― в Австралии, и только четвертый здесь, но самых горячих красавцев Гавайев я знаю в лицо. Вы входите в топ. 

― Можно я прострелю ему хотя бы голень? ― слишком громко для того, чтобы быть неуслышанным, поинтересовался Дэнни.    
― Не стоит, детектив Уильямс, ― промурлыкал Винс Эверлав мягким чарующим голосом и медленно, как модель по подиуму, пошел вниз по лестнице, демонстрируя поджарое загорелое тело в коротких трусах и распахнутом леопардовом халате, и его улыбка постепенно становилась все обольстительней. 

Он был точь-в-точь похож на известные изображения Элвиса, даже чуть опухший от сна и без капли различимого грима на лице ― таким мог бы быть Король, не располней он к сорока годам от излишеств и медицинских препаратов: те же высокие скулы и узкий упрямый подбородок, капризно изогнутые пухлые губы, длинные загорелые ноги и крепкие бедра. 

― Не нужно злиться, детектив, ― повторил он, ― вы в том же списке. Я привык получать информацию быстро и догадываюсь, что привело вас сюда. Я все еще в шоке, знаете ли. Сенатор Фуллер... 

Винс-Элвис не удержался и фыркнул:

― Кто бы мог подумать. Я знаю наперечет всех серьезных коллекционеров артефактов, связанных с известными личностями. С годами это стало моей профессией. Продажа вещей знаменитостей приносит постоянный доход, гастроли и реклама не покрывают расходов на поддержание имиджа и образа жизни, а мой агент ― акула позубастей, чем полковник Паркер Элвиса. ― Винс рухнул на диван, отирая воображаемый пот со лба. ― Я даже был удивлен, что на вчерашнем аукционе появился новичок с полным чемоданом налички. С одной стороны, мне повезло, ― будь среди приглашенных Азиз аль Маури, я не купил бы несколько интересных вещиц для Грейсленда-Один и для перепродажи. С другой ― я всегда способен отличить дилетанта от истинного знатока и потому так взбесился. На нем был костюм Чеда, но всего лишь одна из нескольких сотен подделок, которые студия «Парамаунт» пошила после съемок «Голубых Гавайев» и продавала как подлинные. Настоящий Король никогда его не носил.    
  
Слова сыпались из Винса градом, и Стив уже замечал, как нервно подергивается уголок рта Дэнни и как непроизвольно тот вскидывает руку, желая заткнуть уши.    
― И вот теперь, когда сенатор мертв, я могу претендовать на вожделенную покупку. Великий Гонзо, предлагавший лот, ― мой постоянный партнер, много лет я был с ним в дружеских отношениях. Если это можно так назвать, мы никогда не встречались лично. Я продавал ему свои сокровища. Вы знаете, что только среди зрительниц концерта в Гонолулу разошлось более полусотни платков и салфеток, которыми Король вытирал лицо? Многие из них бережно хранились на протяжении всех этих лет. 

― Так-так, ― быстро сказал Дэнни, ― вы ему грязные салфетки, а он вам?    
― В основном волосы разных знаменитостей. Иногда ногти или испачканные вещи. Несколько зубных камней. Никакого мошенничества, каждый покупатель вправе сделать анализ ДНК в выбранном им самим месте. И они делают, потому что стоимость лотов высока. Но чаще… Надеюсь, это останется между нами… Я брал оплату услугами одной из компаний, с которой был связан Гонзо. Посмотрите на меня. Говорю так откровенно только потому, что знаю вашу репутацию, а мне не хотелось бы испортить и десятой доли дюйма этого тела или лица. Оно уникально и стоит дороже золота.    
― Вы оплачивали пластические операции? Чтобы быть похожим?    
― О, нет. Под нож хирурга легко лечь каждому любителю и, между нами, не так уж затратно. Я оплачивал инъекции специального препарата. Болезненно, даже слишком, для моего счета в том числе. Но вы видите результат. Вот, гляньте, мои ушные раковины, они точь-в-точь... Сейчас половина «реальных» фото и постеров Элвиса ― мои изображения.

― Это вообще законно? ― нахмурился Стив.   
Винс пожал плечами:    
― Я всегда подписывал отказ от претензий. «Бунзен и Биккер» не медицинский центр, а что-то вроде массажисток или парикмахеров, приезжающих по вызову. Это экспериментальное вмешательство, но юридически не криминальней испытаний вакцины от насморка. 

― И что же такого вчера предложили для аукциона, что стоило семь миллионов и так нужно было сенатору?    
― Строго конфиденциально, коммандер?   
― Не могу дать гарантий.    
― Я засужу вас, не сомневаетесь? 

― Ни секунды, ― быстро ответил Стив, потянувшись к наколенному карману, вытащил небольшой раскладной нож и начал задумчиво рассматривать его лезвие, цокая языком, словно прикидывая, насколько оно острое. 

― Да, чувак, с тремя ноздрями ты будешь великолепно выглядеть на фотографиях со ступенек суда, ― хмыкнул Дэнни. ― И еще у МакГарретта странное чувство прекрасного, так что не завидую тебе.    
― Это слишком личное, ― тихо сказал Винс. ― По правде, я не собирался широко афишировать новое приобретение. Даже говорить об этом своему агенту, иначе он настоял бы... Неважно. Оно, так сказать, для личного пользования. И сейчас, когда Фуллер погиб, лот должен отойти мне без дальнейших торгов. Я обязан получить его, даже если это будет последней моей сделкой с Гонзо.

― Да еб твою мать, что ж там такое?!    
― Единственная часть, которой я пока отличаюсь от него, ― прошептал Винс, закрыв лицо ладонями. ― Член Короля. 

  
***

― Это я отказывался пить с утра? ― бормотал Дэнни всю дорогу до машины. ― Сейчас я расцеловал бы того, кто протянет мне спасительный стакан чего-то крепкого. Не в том смысле, что я опять желаю вернуться к нашим разговорам о поцелуях, просто я в шоке. А первое, что сделаю, когда появлюсь у Рейчел ― заставлю Грейс содрать со стен все плакаты. Посмотри, к чему может привести поклонение кумирам.    
― Винс просто сдвинут на Элвисе и научился зарабатывать на этом деньги. А Грейс ― хорошая девочка и никогда не сделает ничего подобного, ― возразил Стив, хотя в полной мере разделял потрясение Дэнни. 

Это была сторона жизни, с которой до вчерашнего вечера он никогда не сталкивался, и мысль о том, что можно выбросить несколько тысяч долларов за клочок бумажной салфетки, которым кто-то вытер лицо, не укладывалась у него в голове. И если бы вдруг в его памяти не всплыли шуточки школьной поры, те случаи, когда он не находил свое полотенце для рук, хотя точно был уверен, что вынул его из-за пояса и положил на скамейку во время тайм-аута. И ухмылка фулбэка Нэша, который тер мягкой тканью не только ладони, но и поясницу с промежностью, а после бросал влажную тряпку в толпу старшеклассниц. 

― Позволь спросить, Дэнни. Наверняка ведь в твоей спальне висел огромный постер Бон Джови. Разве это сделало тебя сумасшедшим? Нет. Всего лишь испортило твой вкус. Но ставлю любые деньги ― ты не пытался натянуть джинсы младшей сестры или отрастить шевелюру до плеч. Так что я не сомневаюсь в отношении Грейс.    
― Чтоб ты знал, я делил спальню с Мэттом, и рядом с Бон Джови висела Шерон Стоун, а потому у меня всегда был выбор. И поскольку виски нет, мне срочно нужно что-нибудь, что затмит в моем воображении яркую картинку того, как чей-то выращенный в пробирке член живет отдельной от тела жизнью, ожидая трансплантации тому дебилу, который заплатит миллионы, чтобы отрезать свой и пришить на его место чужой. Давай, Стивен, немного личных признаний: чей постер был самым большим в твоей спальне? 

― Джимми Хендрикса и Джо Монтаны. Я считал их богами. 

― О, ну да, логично. Нет, не помогло, и, знаешь ли…

Под привычный бесконечный монолог Стив погрузился в некое подобие транса, машинально проходя повороты. На самом деле он был в панике. Необходимость правильно выбрать слова, чтобы все объяснить Джо Уайту, вгоняла его в ступор. Каждый раз он мысленно начинал речь и тут же ее обрывал, чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки, едва он представляет искривленное презрением и осуждением лицо Джо. Будто ему снова шестнадцать и он виноват, очень виноват, и сотворил что-то неправильное. Джо всегда обладал поразительной способностью поддерживать своих курсантов, в то же время четко донося до них, не словом ― одним взглядом, слегка приподнятой бровью и вдруг становящимися резкими жестами, как он недоволен, если кто-то выходил за рамки. Слова двойника Элвиса он сбросил бы со счетов в один момент, посоветовав тому потратить остатки состояния на срочную помощь врачей. Откровенно говоря, Стив предполагал, что Джо не стал бы даже переступать порог мини-«Грейсленда», а если бы и вошел, то оставил после визита дымящиеся развалины и труп, только чтобы Винс Эверлав не портил своим существованием привычную картину мира. 

Тихое, неодобрительное хмыканье Джо он слышал в каждой неосторожной мысли, которую позволял себе. Неправильность, неестественность происходящего с ним со времен подростковых гормональных бурь, успешно подавленных учебой и тренировками, и до вчерашней ночи, когда рот наполнился слюной и колени начали мелко дрожать, стоило ему лишь опустить взгляд ниже пояса Дэнни ― все это пугало больше, чем любая смертельная опасность. Он был взрослым мужчиной, профессионалом своего дела, циничным в отношении всего физического настолько, насколько могут научить реальные, не тренировочные бои и множество секретных операций с кровью, запахом горелой плоти, вываливающихся из брюшины кишок и оторванных конечностей. Но если дело доходило до чувств…

  
― Вау! 

Из ступора его вывел болезненный щипок за правый бок. Дэнни как специально пытался захватить пальцами побольше кожи и провернуть ее сильнее. 

― Ну хвала небесам! ― воскликнул Дэнни. ― Решил, что ты потерял сознание. У тебя телефон орет, не переставая. Ответь, блядь, иначе мне придется лезть в твой передний карман, а я не уверен, что ты поймешь это правильно и не сломаешь мне нос.

Сейчас, ради дела и общего блага, Стиву лучше было бы воздержаться от честного ответа.

Стараясь не воображать все описанное Дэнни, он уперся ступнями в коврик, слегка оторвал задницу от сиденья и наконец-то выудил из кармана телефон. 

― Гровер, ― он включил громкую связь. ― Привет, Лу. Скажи мне что-то, полезное, потому что шокирующих новостей нам хватит до следующего Рождества.    
― В Миннесоте снега по колено, ― послышался из динамика голос.

― Снег, Стивен, это когда температура падает так низко, что вместо дождя с неба летят белые ледяные штуки, которых никогда не бывает на Гавайях или в Калифорнии. Они сбиваются в большие кучи, и люди называют их сугробами….

― У вас все настолько хреново? ― беспокойно перебил Гровер. ― У Дэнни такой голос, словно он проглотил жабу.    
― Просто его черепная коробка не так велика, чтобы вместить объем новых сведений, ― фыркнул Стив. ― Но если честно, у нас тут сплошной бред. А у тебя?    
― Жена съест меня за шестьсот долларов, потраченных на перелет. В остальном ничего необычного. Вдова Фуллера примеряет траурную шляпку. Вуаль слишком густая, но у нее действительно опухшие глаза, и пахнет от нее джином и травяными настойками. Я смог поговорить с ней несколько минут и выпил чаю с экономкой, приходящей обслугой и водителем. Никто из них не врет: Фуллеры действительно любили друг друга. Болезнь сына слегка подкосила Эйлин Фуллер, но она быстро справилась с алкогольной зависимостью, а после операции ребенок пошел на поправку. 

― Что с ним? ― подал голос Дэнни.    
― Его кубинская няня не сумела выговорить. Редкое заболевание, что-то врожденное, возможно, наследственное, недостаток каких-то гормонов. Вряд ли я сумею раздобыть его историю болезни. Но поверь как отец отцу ― мальчик выглядит здоровым, как все девятилетние дети, и пока не понимает, что произошло.    
― Хорошо бы мы понимали, ― вздохнул Стив. ― Но тоже нет. Спасибо, Лу, извини, что тебе пришлось…   
― Что ты, обратно я полечу бизнес-классом и наконец-то посмотрю все части «Смертельного оружия» подряд и без помех. 

― У тебя есть хоть какая-то версия? ― спросил Стив, пряча телефон. 

Дэнни тер пальцами складку между бровями и только после легкого тычка в бедро пробормотал: 

― Тони будет истерически ржать, когда мы ему расскажем, ― и вновь погрузился в размышления. 

Он не смотрел на дорогу, не комментировал манеру вождения Стива, и вообще это был самый непредсказуемый и опасный тип Дэнни из всех, которые встречались Стиву за последние шесть лет: задумчивый, собранный и сосредоточенный, не желающий поддержки и не требующий подтверждения тому, что творится у него в голове. 

А если так, то и Стив был волен поступать по-своему, втопив до упора газ и направляясь в центр Гонолулу. 

***

Разговор вышел бы намного информативней, если бы Деннинг был прикован наручниками к стулу в подвале штаб-квартиры Пять-ноль. Это была бы их территория ― их правила и законы, но в доме губернатора субботним днем, где приходилось стараться не испугать его жену и троих детей, все складывалось ничуть не лучше, чем представлялось в тот день, когда они получили задание охранять сенатора. 

― Не-не, подожди, Стив, он все же пытается что-то объяснить, ― Дэнни поймал его руку, когда ладонь ухватила пустоту вместо оставленного на входе пистолета. ― Примотать его лодыжки к люстре мы всегда успеем, не так ли?

― Внутренний голос мне подсказывает, что я зря не вникал во все подробности работы Пять-ноль, ― широко улыбнулся Деннинг. 

Внушительный толчок кулаком в плечо Стив почувствовал минут через пять, в тот момент, когда губернатор потянулся за листком бумаги и карандашом, чтобы наглядно разъяснить соотношение количества дел, достававшихся команде, их запредельного финансирования и оплаты адвокатам, перенаправление средств на расходы полиции и спецслужб, и растущие в связи с этим перспективы выигрыша на выборах.    
― Я был не прав, ― зевая, сказал Дэнни, ― прости. Следовало скрутить его и лишить возможности заделать четвертого ребенка еще полчаса назад. А сейчас у меня вновь разыгралась мигрень. 

― Когда-то мы с вами, губернатор, пообещали друг другу быть откровенными, ― сказал Стив. ― Но взаимные обязательства покатились к чертям, поэтому я не жду… Постой, Дэнни, что ты творишь? У тебя барбитураты в банке из-под анальгетика, что ли? Хочешь ему скормить горсть? Лучший способ заставить кого-то раскрыть все секреты, согласен. Он расскажет нам даже, белье какого цвета носит его жена по пятницам. 

― Я не нарушал нашего договора, ― быстро отозвался Деннинг. ― Но всегда помнил о незавидной судьбе своей предшественницы и считал вложения в вас б _ о _ льшими, чем польза, которую вы приносите. Не забывайте, что, создавая Пять-ноль, она преследовала личные цели. 

― Как и вы, продолжая поддерживать нас.    
― И все же нет. Я никогда ничего не скрывал от вас, МакГарретт, и благодарен, искренне благодарен за то, что вы сообразили спасти репутацию Скотта Фуллера. Он не хотел бы, чтобы его тело нашли там, где его настигла смерть. Не потому, что так заботился об имидже, ― я знал Скотта с университетских времен, и он был намного более честен, чем любой избравший политику своей судьбой. Но если бы вы, а затем я, не предприняли меры, правительственное расследование длилось бы месяцами, годами. И это сказалось бы на сроке и сумме выплат его вдове. А Эйлин и малыш Бобби не заслуживают такого отношения. Как и Скотт. Он был политиком и не нищим человеком, и я твердо уверен: он никогда не прикоснулся бы к грязным деньгам. Он не был продажным. И потому я работал с ним. Все, что он делал для меня во внутренних кругах, все, чем помог штату Гавайи и лично вам — из чистых побуждений. Если Келли, Калакауа и вы, детектив Уильямс, захотите вернуться в полицию, я замолвлю за вас слово. 

― Кстати, вот и Чин, — пробормотал Дэнни, принимая из рук Стива телефон. — При случае я поинтересуюсь у него. Но по странной причине мне кажется, что он предпочтет карьеру ловца креветок. Да, Чин? Повтори! Секундочку… Валим отсюда, Стив. Как кто-то, настолько плохо разбирающийся в людях, вообще стал губернатором?!    
  


Пять значков остались в гостиной Деннинга. Случайно или нет Стив не забрал их, швырнув на стол как первый и самый веский аргумент — сейчас не имело значения. Кусок тяжелого металла на поясе подтверждал полномочия, но не влиял на решения. Никогда.    
И, глядя, как Дэнни постепенно ускоряет шаг и расправляет плечи, говоря по телефону, Стив невольно улыбнулся: будь что будет, но он не останется один. А потому любой поворот судьбы во много раз легче. 

— Да, да, конечно, звони Тони, мы в пути, — сказал Дэнни, уже усаживаясь в Сильверадо так, словно это была его машина, а после нетерпеливо прикрикнул на Стива: — Ну что ты тормозишь? Или Фуллер был полным кретином, или мне на самом деле обидно, что он погиб. Чин нашел денежный след. 

***

«Когда все закончится, — решил Стив, — придется поставить новую систему сигнализации». 

Дверь в его дом опять была приоткрыта, и сейчас он несказанно жалел о «Зиге», оставленном у губернаторской охраны. Не то чтобы Стив не понимал: в его жизни всё, кроме дома, подаренных трусов и кротоловки возле кустов гибискуса, которую он одолжил у соседки, так или иначе оплачено губернаторами и военным бюджетом страны. Просто он привык к флотской модели P226, ясно? И если так пойдет дальше, придется делать ремонт в гостиной.    
— За мной кондиционер, дверь понадежней и, может быть, средства для уборки, — сказал Дэнни.    
— Я произнес это вслух?    
— Нет. Просто в кои-то веки на твоем лице отразились человеческие эмоции. Как думаешь, получится отличить Опру от Джимми Фэллона на экране, после  **_такого_ ** ?

По центру дивана восседал Тони Арчер — босиком, в подвернутых выше колен брюках, но не снявший шляпы. С пальцев его правой руки капал густой соус, в левой тлела самокрутка, запахом однозначно тянущая как минимум на допрос с пристрастием. Старый детектив, не отрываясь, смотрел перед собой на плоский широкий экран неработающего телевизора, который он превратил в классическую доску расследований.

— Боже, как мне этого не хватало, — блаженно улыбнулся Дэнни, пожирая взглядом цветные листочки с заметками, несколько фотографий и изогнутые белые стрелки, проведенные маркером прямо по стеклу.    
— Если ты иногда любишь… — Стив сложил из двух пальцев щепотку, поднося ее к губам. — Мог бы просто не отдавать пакет с травкой, который мы нашли в прошлом году. 

— Говорит человек, чей второй дом — Ближний Восток, — фыркнул Дэнни. — Слышишь, Тони, он пытается читать мне нотации.    
— Дети мои, вам пора потрахаться, — сказал Тони, выпуская в потолок густое колечко дыма. — Я надену наушники. Сублимация не идет на пользу ни делу, ни отношениям. Затяжечку, чтобы слегка ослабить напряжение? Будь я вашим психологом, давно выписал бы рецепт. Неподалеку есть три аптеки, но исключительно в медицинских целях.    
— Нет, спасибо, — быстро проговорил Стив. 

— Конечно, ты не позволишь себе и полшага в сторону, пока твоя усатая нянька здесь.

Дэнни вмешался как раз в тот момент, когда Стив почти готов был вспылить:    
— Тони, тебе звонил Чин? 

— Да, и я давно так не развлекался. Еще одна крученая ниточка для этого гавайского пончо, — Тони пошарил рукой под диваном, нетвердо поднялся и приклеил на темное стекло отлетевший квадратик. — Три купюры с ограбления банка в Женеве два года назад. Ваш труп сенатора вряд ли был недоумком и, похоже, оставил вам зацепку. Ну, надеясь, что и вы не полные идиоты. Кстати, я отправил Чипа и Гаечку отоспаться. Девчонка так клевала носом, что чуть не разбила лицо о приборную панель.    
— Постой, — потер глаза Стив. — Это там, где пропали не только деньги, но и фунта три драгоценных камней, и двое управляющих банком получили сроки при идеальном алиби, потому что вскрыть хранилище можно было только сканом сетчатки?    
— Угу, — кивнул Тони и чуть поправил покосившийся бумажный листок. — Если я сегодня утром не проснулся в одном из тех туповатых фильмов, которые так любила моя третья жена, и ты не вынырнул из воды в сухом смокинге, изображая суперагента…   
— Последнее возможно, — быстро сказал Стив, и Дэнни тут же отозвался: 

— Я не хочу в это вникать. У меня и без того, знаешь ли…   
Наглядней, чем Дэнни Уильямс, никто в мире не смог бы изобразить взрыв мозга. 

Они втроем уставились на доску, где до странности четким почерком Тони Арчера на разноцветных бумажках значилось :   
«Отсутствие отпечатков»   
«Аукцион. Великий Гонзо, могу ли я продать трусики Дайан Китон? А купить еще одни?»

«Банк в Женеве» — от квадрата отходил пучок белых стрелок — четыре подобных ограбления за несколько лет.    
На крайнем слева, косо прикрепленном к фотографии то ли Винса, то ли Элвиса был изображен вполне натуральный член. «Колдовство» — гласила надпись под ним. 

— Мне чего-то ужасно не хватает, — пробормотал Дэнни. — Должно быть что-то общее.    
И сам задумчиво прикусил белый маркер, словно прикидывая, где провести следующую линию. Стив был готов надеть костюм французской горничной и смахивать пушистой щеткой следы его ботинок с ковра, потому что ловил взгляды, которыми обменивались эти двое, и — нет, никто не посмел бы назвать это ревностью, но профессиональной завистью — да.    
— Трехрукий Мори де Лука!— вдруг заорал Тони, и Дэнни подпрыгнул так, что едва не достал головой потолочную балку.    
А после начал наворачивать круги по странной траектории: два раза вокруг телевизора до кухни, от нее до порога входной двери и оттуда на две ступеньки лестницы вверх.    
На третьем цикле Стив забеспокоился, но Тони успел вцепиться в его руку, дернуть, усадить рядом с собой на диван, сунуть в рот несъедобный кусок бургера и прошипеть на ухо:    
— Ни звука! Ты никогда не наблюдал за работой детектива, не так ли? А ведь это не только отчеты или допросы. У него должно быть все здесь, а не тут.    
Твердый желтоватый ноготь Тони постучал Стива сначала по лбу, а после по напрягшемуся бицепсу.    
— Он классный, да?— прошептал Тони. — Если посмеешь его обидеть — лично сверну тебе шею. 

Дэнни почти вслепую нашарил оброненный маркер и пачку стикеров, что-то быстро накарябал на одном, затем на другом, и прилепил оба на экран. Первую синюю бумажку аккурат между «банк в Женеве» и «аукцион», а вторую, в самом центре, снабженную жирным восклицательным знаком.    
— У твоего малыша проблемы? — выдохнул Тони. — Ты ничего мне не рассказывал.    
На красном центральном квадрате было написано одно слово: Чарли!    
— Да говорите же по-английски! — почти взмолился Стив. 

Сейчас он был готов согласиться с тем, что он — тупое примитивное животное, на нервные окончания и способность мыслить которого повлиял безумный ярко-голубой огонь, горящий в глазах Дэнни. И то, как тот резко проводит ладонями по лицу, а после трясет головой и прядь из гладкой прически плавно опускается ему на лоб. И как пальцы тянут вниз ворот футболки, будто вдруг стало нечем дышать. И выражение лица Тони. Стив знал его: точно так же Дэнни смотрел на Грейс, когда она получила кубок школы по грамматике. И на Чарли, когда тот пытался встать с кресла на колесах, чтобы своими ногами выйти из больницы. 

Дэнни снизошел до объяснений, оставив Тони тихо посмеиваться в углу дивана.

― Так, ― сказал он, ― первое, что я потребую, когда нам вернут значки ― такую вот доску. В четыре раза больше и не электронную. Запомни это. А теперь внемли мудрости профи. Отсутствие отпечатков пальцев при сохранении контуров ― редкая генетическая мутация. Если Коно не прогуливала лекции в школе полиции, то тоже должна была вспомнить. Так что спроси, где ее носило, когда им читали курс трасологии. Документально в мире всего лишь несколько семей, чьи отдельные представители имеют адерматоглифию. Далее этот псих Винс Эверлав, купивший настоящий живой член Элвиса Пресли. Естественно, никто не вытаскивал сгнившие останки Короля из могилы и не читал над ним воскрешающих заклинаний. Чтобы вырастить любой орган, точь-в-точь похожий на оригинал, необходим всего лишь платок, которым звезда вытирала шею, для получения образца ДНК. Которые сам же «Элвис» и доставал. Но еще ― лаборатория, основа в виде клеток и ученый, плюющий на общемировые конвенции и законы. Если он смог вырастить функциональный член, то может и сетчатку глаза или глаза целиком. Да, даже такие уникальные, как у тебя. 

― А мои что?..

― Малыш, не перебивай его. Неужели ни одна подружка не рассказала, как меняется цвет твоих глаз? Это редкое свойство, подумай, от мамы или от папы ты получил такой подарок, а теперь заткнись и дай ему закончить.

― Далее Мори де Лука. Дело гремело по всей стране незадолго до того, как ты, Стив, вернулся на Гавайи. Дино де Лука был главой влиятельной семьи в Нью-Йорке, его ребенка похитили те, кто называл себя борцами за чистоту Восточного Побережья, хотя эти бандиты стоили друг друга. Они посылали Дино по пальцу сына, каждый раз с новым требованием, и тот постепенно отказался от всех сфер, которые контролировал. Через полгода, по их последнему приказу, он пустил себе пулю в рот, когда увидел, как мальчика высадили из машины посреди Бруклинского моста. И на правой руке Мори де Луки, представь, были целыми и невредимыми все пять пальцев. Полиция винила экспертов за ошибки при анализе, те ссылались на недостаточное финансирование и проблемы со снабжением, но ребенок получил кличку «трехрукий Мори», потому что Дино тоже был не дурак и поскакал в медицинскую лабораторию, едва получил первый палец. ДНК полностью совпало. 

Итак: член, сетчатка глаза, лишние пальцы, адерматоглифия; дебил, получающий странные инъекции, чтобы стать похожим на Элвиса, и продающий своим клиентам вещи знаменитостей с полной гарантией подлинности. Если ты до сих пор не догадался, то посмотри сюда, я добавил квадратик с неизвестной нам, но редкой генетической болезнью сына сенатора. 

― Я понял, ― пробормотал Стив. ― Это…

Его попытка что-то сказать была прервана очередным вторжением. Джо Уайт ввалился в дом, как пьяный матрос в таверну, плечом открыв хлипкую дверь.    
― Букет Розмари! ― заорал он с порога.    
― Да-да, ― кивнул Стив. ― Вписывается в сложенную нами схему. 

― Всё моё ― твоё, ― рассмеялся Тони, ткнув Дэнни в бок. 

― Не дождется. Моя обувь мала ему на полтора размера.

― Вот что, ― заговорил Стив, ― это секретно.    
― Ты задушишь меня подушкой, если проболтаюсь? ― легкомысленно уточнил Дэнни, но его губы сложились в дерзкую кривоватую ухмылочку, с какой он обычно бросался в драку. 

― На самом деле, они уже который год не могут завершить этот танец оргазмом, ― громким шепотом возвестил Тони. ― Такие смешные мальчишки. 

У Стива занемело горло так, будто он опрокинул внутрь полную порцию тертого льда с эвкалиптом. 

― Надеюсь, ― сдавленным голосом сказал Джо, ― Стив никогда не сделает того, что не подобает морскому офицеру. И давай на этом навсегда закончим, Дик, иначе я не ручаюсь за целость протезов твоих коленей. Что еще у тебя протезировано, я даже не хочу думать. Подозреваю, что мозги и язык. 

― Ну точно не меткость и скорость реакции. Хочешь опять проверить?   
― Стойте, хватит! ― Дэнни кинулся между ними, а потерявший дар речи Стив ― следом, кладя руку на плечо Джо. Он только надеялся, что его глаза не наполнились злыми слезами, потому что уже чувствовал опасное жжение под веками. Ему было под сорок, и за все годы службы он получал много выволочек, но никто не смел его обвинить в нарушении кодекса чести. Время расставить все по своим местам ― особенно для Джо ― настало давно, и только его вина в том, что он до сих пор не нашел в себе смелости открыть душу второму отцу. Тот поймал его взгляд сурово, прямо, не моргая, и Стив сперва не понял, на что он дает позволение:    
― Расскажи им, что можешь, лейтенант-коммандер. 

Джо легко вырвал плечо из захвата, полез во внутренний карман куртки и прикрепил на «доску» снимок. Нечеткий, с камеры слежения спутника, но с сегодняшней датой и явно знакомым лицом на нем. 

― Салман Аббас, ― заговорил Стив, нарочито медленно загибая пальцы на каждом следующем слове и глубоко кивая Джо, показывая, что помнит все пункты из досье. ― Засекречено, засекречено, засекречено. Вот это нет: глава отряда наемников, по сути личной армии, работающей на тех, кто больше заплатит. Засекречено, засек…

― Да мне плевать, детка! ― взвился Дэнни. ― Я не хочу видеть эту отвратную рожу рядом с именем моего ребенка! Никогда. Вообще. Или скажи, что считаешь нужным, или, как обычно, подавись своими тайнами.    
― За пять лет мы ликвидировали Аббаса трижды, ― ответил Джо Уайт. ― Два раза лично я, один… Не я… Операция «Букет Розмари» стоила жизни шестерым хорошим парням, не дилетантам, мастерам своего дела. Каждый раз наши эксперты подтверждали, что останки или фрагменты тела принадлежат Аббасу, а после он объявлялся живой и невредимый, как гребаный Иисус. Два раза за эти годы в его финансовом следе возникала компания «Скутер», о которой говорил ваш аукционист. 

― И потому ты заподозрил, что он все еще жив. 

― Я задействовал всех, кого смог, ― кивнул Джо. ― Кое-кто передавал тебе привет и интересовался, в порядке ли ты. 

Это было лишним, особенно сейчас, когда в руках уже сошлись все концы дела, стоившего им значков, и Стив не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на посторонние мысли.    
― Аббас, Трехрукий Мори, сын Фуллера. Все сходится, ― сказал он, глядя на Дэнни.    
— Старикам нужно немного подробностей, — напомнил о себе Тони Арчер. — Коммандо, что за странные ужимки, ты дергаешь носом, будто поисковая собака. Тебе показать мой рецепт? Профилактика Альцгеймера, рекомендую. Или ты как в детстве проглотил Библию, так и по сей день нарушаешь только заповедь «Не убий»?    
— И с удовольствием нарушу ее еще раз, если ты… 

— Стив, умоляю, когда мы в следующий раз будем спорить дольше получаса, напомни, во что мы можем превратиться лет через пятьдесят. Это пугает, честное слово. Слушай, Тони, мой сын был болен, редкая болезнь, не буду вдаваться в подробности. Я стал донором костного мозга, сейчас с Чарли все хорошо, — Дэнни бережно отклеил листок с именем от экрана и, сложив пополам, спрятал в карман. — Но иногда бывает так, что даже родственники не подходят для донорства. Минимум гарантий, безумный риск и огромные деньги на лечение.    
Дэнни ткнул в бумажку с надписью «сын Фуллера»:    
— Возможно, у ребенка сенатора был еще худший диагноз. Если нет донора, врачи могут вырастить здоровые стволовые клетки, клетки костного мозга, отдельно. На этом этапе все еще законно, но мы подбираемся все ближе к овечке Долли. Анджела, та доктор, которая курировала Чарли, была такая милая… Брюнетка, 5 футов 8 дюймов, размер С и зеленые глаза. Поэтому я не слышал и половины того, что она мне объясняла. Эксперименты ведутся десятки лет, и во многих случаях врачи научились прерывать цепочку ДНК, чтобы ввести туда специально измененный ген, и тогда… ну, тогда заболевание уходит со временем.    
— Или появляется, — подхватил Стив, указывая на бумажку «отсутствие отпечатков пальцев». — Идеальный киллер, тот, кто не оставит следов без перчаток. И его возможно создать небольшим медицинским вмешательством. Довольно секретным, болезненным и дорогостоящим, как утверждает наш друг псевдо-Элвис, у которого от собственного тела не осталось почти ничего. Аббас, возможно, подверг подобной операции нескольких своих наемников, и потому каждый раз наши эксперты констатировали его смерть, исходя из фрагментов тел.    
— Но если позволить стволовым клеткам расти дальше, — вновь перехватил эстафету Дэнни, ― то из них можно вырастить новый орган: печень, селезенку, хрящ, кожу, сетчатку глаза, пять пальцев Мори де Луки. Член.    
— Требующий специального оборудования, пока не найдется тот, кто решится на трансплантацию и сможет за нее заплатить, — понимающе кивнул Тони.   
— Сенатор Фуллер приехал сюда не развлекаться, — торжествующе закончил Дэнни. — Предполагаю, несколько лет назад ему намекнули, что есть шанс вылечить ребенка. Не слишком законный и безумно дорогой. Но сенатор был не настолько богат. Я мог бы поступить так же. 

Дэнни обвел маркером три квадрата: «аукцион, банк и сын Фуллера», заключая их в общий круг.

— Получается, — хмыкнул Тони, — он стал курьером. Пользуясь своим иммунитетом, перевозил и передавал деньги с ограблений, совершенных при помощи искусственно созданных глаз. Аукцион с закрытыми лотами — отличное прикрытие. Но на сей раз…   
— Думаю, это был последний «платеж», — потер переносицу Стив. — И сенатор знал: Великий Гонзо ― не забавная плюшевая кукла. Что? Я сказал что-то странное? Гонзо, Скутер, доктор Бунзен и Биккер, нам не хватает Рольфа, Фоззи или мисс Пигги. О боже, неужели только я смотрел «Маппет-шоу»? Ладно, проехали. Сенатор понимал, что ему может угрожать смерть, поэтому вынул несколько купюр из чемодана, пока ехал на аукцион, и оставил их парню, ждавшему его в клубе. Он изучал наши отчеты и мог предположить, что мы не бросим это дело. А лот, который он якобы купил, теперь отойдет страждущему Винсу, и это дополнительные 5 миллионов.

— Нужно искать клинику или лабораторию, — заключил Тони.    
— Я задействовал всех, кого можно, — сказал Джо, резко срывая бумажки с экрана и собирая их в стопку. — Сейчас задействую даже тех, кого нельзя.    
— А мы… — начал Стив.    
— А твое дело ― ждать. Хоть раз покажи, что ты это умеешь, салага, — резко ответил Джо. — Приберись в своей берлоге, что ли. Тут как после Вудстока. 

Тони вдавил давно погасший окурок в коробку от бургера, но не дернулся, чтобы раскатать подвернутые штанины:    
— Как насчет выпить, Коммандо? Устав позволяет тебе принимать крепкое после заката? Как-то у нас не заладилось. Может, попробуем еще разок поделиться взглядами на жизнь?    
— Да пошел ты, Дик. Мне нужно сделать несколько важных звонков без свидетелей.    
— Я подожду в твоей машине. Не трудись доставать ключи, такой замок я сумею открыть без них, ― Тони прищелкнул пальцами, выходя за порог, и Джо, скривив недовольную мину и закатив глаза, быстро отправился следом.    
— Двадцатка на моего, — хохотнул Дэнни. — Как думаешь, эти полосы отмоются или нам придется наблюдать за узорами на лице прекрасной Сандры Буллок?    
— Если ты выбираешь фильм, то я — еду.    
— Твой «Звездный десант» против твоей же несъедобной индийской кухни? Даже не знаю, от чего меня стошнит быстрее…

― Хотел предложить несколько серий «Маппет-шоу», но ладно. Но, может, «Свиньи в космосе»… ― Дэнни так выразительно потер правый кулак, что Стив вскинул руки, сдаваясь.   
Пытаться объяснять, сколько нелепиц и несуразностей в «Скорости» и почему он считает ее просмотр особо жестоким убийством времени, он не рискнул бы. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
  
  



	4. Don't think twice, it's all right

Дэнни не смотрел на экран.    
С самых первых кадров фильма его взгляд остановился чуть правее и выше, где-то на перилах лестницы, и скользил туда-сюда, полируя и без того безупречное дерево с такой тщательностью, что мог бы пропилить в нем длинную узкую дыру насквозь. Вряд ли это происходило потому, что он не желал встретить курьера и заплатить за еду ― в этом случае Дэнни нашел бы самые доходчивые слова и занятие поважнее. Но он, не глядя, открыл первую попавшуюся коробку, сунул в нее палочки, и украсил бы свои джинсы пятном соуса, если бы Стив вовремя не подставил ладонь под кусок падающей курицы. Его лицо то хмурилось, то вдруг становилось на удивление спокойным, и лишь кончик языка, слишком часто проходившийся по губам, выдавал невероятное волнение.    
Что бы ни творилось в голове у Дэнни ― происходящее не казалось Стиву хорошим знаком. 

― Зачем тебе все это нужно? ― Дэнни заговорил в тот момент, когда автобус на экране впервые разогнался до пятидесяти миль. ― За исключением того, что ты до самой смерти будешь пытаться выиграть даже в «Орла и решку»? Почему, Стивен?   
― Не понимаю, какой ответ ты хочешь услышать. Но чувствую, что любой не оставит тебя довольным. 

Дэнни наконец-то повернулся к нему, швырнул палочки на столик и на Стива так, словно на лбу у того были начертаны тайные письмена, в которых зашифрован секрет Вселенной:    
― За несколько часов наша жизнь заложила крутой вираж, да? Тебе наверняка невероятно сложно смириться с тем, что ничего не будет, как раньше. Людям, которые должны быть заинтересованы в поимке убийц Фуллера, на них наплевать. Лично мне не все равно, что кто-то помогает террористам, а не одержимым придуркам вроде Винса. Но в одиночку переделать работу всей полиции, армии, флота, спецназа и секретных служб я не стремлюсь и видел, как полыхнули твои глаза, когда Джо назвал имя Аббаса. Его воскрешение ты считаешь личным проигрышем, ведь так? 

― В мире станет одним ублюдком меньше, а значит, и сотнями спасенных жизней больше.    
― Тогда почему бы тебе не податься в пляжные спасатели?! ― Дэнни взмахнул рукой так, что едва не шлепнул его по носу. ― Будешь вытаскивать глупцов, детей и пьяниц из океана. В этом случае ты спасешь намного больше реальных людей, чем подставляя свою тушу под выстрелы или бомбы. Ты ― не единственный морской котик на планете. 

― Все это звучит очень странно, Дэнни.    
― Вовсе нет. Тони предложил мне войти в долю и открыть агентство. Я размышляю и прихожу к выводу, что так принесу куда больше пользы. По крайней мере, тем, кто обращается к частным детективам, на самом деле нужна помощь, которую они отчаялись получить у полиции или всей армии страны.   
― И ты будешь следить за неверными женами и собирать улики на собак, портящих соседские газоны?    
― Нет уж, оставлю это для Тони. Стив, ты никогда не думал, как сложится жизнь, если ты больше не сможешь заниматься… Ну, тем, что ты делаешь обычно? 

― Всегда был уверен, что не доживу до этого момента. Не понимаю, это ― прощание? Так ты хочешь сказать, что мы больше не напарники? Быстро же ты поменял решение. Еще на рассвете уверял, будто мы вместе, и вот закат, а ты сидишь в той же гостиной, слишком часто моргаешь и пытаешься что-то объяснить, но я ни черта не понимаю! 

― Ладно. Ты вынуждаешь меня. И если бы ты умел читать, то я отправил бы тебя посмотреть в словаре глаголы «переживать» и «волноваться». Несмотря на то, что каждый из команды не рад происходящему, у всех есть запасной аэродром. Жена Лу будет счастлива, если он вновь займется гольфом. Коно молода и при поддержке Адама найдет себе занятие по душе. Она даже может вернуться в полицию или стать внештатным консультантом, как и Чин. Только я думаю, они оба вряд ли захотят. Я смогу работать с Тони. А что будешь делать ты? Конечно, когда прекратишь себя грызть и хоть как-то примиришься с мыслью, что во всем произошедшем нет твоей вины. Вернешься на флот? Станешь мальчиком по вызову у Джо, готовым влезть в любые неприятности, лишь бы время от времени в тебя кто-то стрелял? Найдешь Дорис, она соблазнит тебя невыполнимыми заданиями для секретных служб, и будешь проводить в бегах, под прикрытием и на конспиративных квартирах больше времени, чем на свежем воздухе? Ну, Стивен? 

― Даже всегда помня, что меня сюда вернуло, я, кажется, никогда не был так счастлив, как здесь, на Гавайях, работая с командой. 

― Постарайся не забывать об этих своих словах, ладно? Это все, о чем я сейчас прошу. И мне не хочется еженедельно кататься в Халаву на протяжении всей оставшейся жизни, а я уверен ― твоя камера стоит пустой и только и ждет, чтобы ты вернулся. Ты предостерегал каждого, но хочу напомнить: у тебя больше врагов и дерьма за спиной, чем у нас всех вместе взятых. Дюк очень расстроится, когда ему придется заковать тебя в наручники за драку, неосторожный выстрел или незаконное пересечение границы, но он хороший коп и сделает это. Скоро сюда явится, мать его, Джо, принесет тебе на блюдечке твоего Аббаса и всех, кто ему помогал, и ты отправишься куда-то в Новую Гвинею, обвесившись оружием, на которое у тебя больше нет лицензии, и…   
― Господи, если я буду выслушивать подобное каждый день, то тебе придется оплачивать мне психотерапевта. Или трупом, за который меня посадят, станешь ты.    
― Хорошо. Это хорошо. За свои деньги я могу выбрать врача? И, кстати, у кровати в гостевой шатается ножка, а кран на кухне начинает подтекать. Ремонт же за счет домовладельца? 

― Ты не решил переселиться на тридцать девятый причал? 

― Ну вряд ли Тони будет настолько противно, как тебе, если нам придется целоваться. Но привести детей в хлев, провонявший травкой и пивом, я тоже не решусь. 

― Мне не было противно, ясно?! ― выкрикнул Стив так громко, что Дэнни на секунду замер, вновь облизал губы и, помедлив, кивнул, но не произнес ни слова, будто ждал продолжения. ― Я просто считаю, что мы допустили серьезную ошибку на задании, вот и всё.    
― То есть результат ничего так, только обстановочка неудачная?   
― Слушай, Дэнни, ты обещал молчать, пока мы не закончим дело.    
― О том и речь. Мы закончили. Я закончил. Проделал вот эту работу. Знаешь, серыми клеточками, извилинами в голове. Сопоставил факты, связал ниточки в пучок, все то, что делало меня отличным детективом в Ньюарке. И что теперь? Ты побежишь совершать гражданский арест?    
― Тс-с-с! ― Стив резко протянул руку и приложил ладонь к губам Дэнни. 

Тот не шарахнулся в сторону, не двинулся, и Стиву показалось: даже задержал дыхание

― Кто-то подъехал к дому. Похоже, Джо.    
― Мне следует оправить футболку и встать по стойке смирно? ― попытался сказать Дэнни, и от того его влажные губы и кончик языка выписали круги по пальцам Стива. И левая рука непроизвольно дернулась, чтобы охладить жар внезапно вспыхнувших щек. 

― Дети, надеюсь, у вас завалялся пакет с замороженным горошком, ― громко заорал за порогом Тони Арчер. 

― Вы в обнимку попали под грузовик? ― вопросил Дэнни, глядя, как хромающий Тони вваливается в дом почти под руку с Джо, чья рубашка чуть ниже локтя пропиталась кровью. На их лицах цвели синевой одинаковые пятна ― у каждого слева под глазом и на челюсти, а Джо старался идти на пятках, а не на полной стопе.    
― Вот это я называю «хорошо развлечься», ребята, ― с облегчением вздохнул Тони, опускаясь в кресло и прижимая пакет со льдом к щеке. ― Последний раз меня выставляли из бара… Дайте-ка подумать… Лет двадцать назад. Кстати, если все же найдется замороженная курица ― тоже тащите. Я здорово заехал Коммандо по яйцам, опасаюсь за его генетический фонд.    
― В порядке, ― зло отозвался Джо, подворачивая рукав. Под тканью уже слегка подсохли три небольших ранки.    
― Ты первый начал, между прочим, ― с долей деланной обиды отозвался Тони. ― Нормально сидели же, ну.    
― И если бы ты, Дик, не распускал свой грязный язык, то тебе не пришлось бы завтра обращаться к дантисту. 

― А если бы ты был более сдержан, то никогда не узнал бы, какие следы оставляет десертная вилка. 

― Погодите, вас вышвырнули из бара за драку?    
― Ага, ― фыркнул Тони, а Джо поднял тяжелый взгляд, будто одним им желал отрезать язык Стива. ― Есть тема, по поводу которой у нас кардинально расходятся мнения, и Коммандо посчитал нужным доказать, что любую проблему можно решить кулаками. К их чести, персонал «Алиби» не удивился и сначала подумал, что у нас семейная ссора, но потом…

Дэнни едва не согнулся пополам в приступе с трудом сдерживаемого смеха и вытянул вперед руку, будто желая остановить Тони:   
― Боже, ты потащил его в самый затрапезный гей-бар Гонолулу? Я разделил бы с тобой счет, если бы мог наблюдать.    
― А что не так? ― пожал плечами Тони. ― Там всегда отличная выпивка, хорошая музыка и ненавязчивая публика. Лучшее место, чтобы поговорить тет-а-тет, но Коммандо не оценил широты моей души. А я, между прочим, платил.    
  
Джо Уайт молча размахнулся, и его кулак просвистел в дюйме от виска успевшего отклониться Тони. Стиву показалось, что температура в гостиной резко превысила допустимый максимум, и он непроизвольно начал искать глазами тлеющие балки на потолке, когда уловил быстрое движение Дэнни, метнувшегося вперед, чтобы занять позицию между двух готовых к очередной драке мужчин.    
― Прежде чем мы вернемся к делам, — спокойно сказал Стив, и, видит бог, для этого ему понадобилась вся годами тренируемая выдержка, — я хотел бы… Если ты в порядке, на два слова снаружи, Джо. 

— Я в норме. Дик не стреляет на поражение. И ему следовало бы заказать очки до того, как делать поспешные выводы о посторонних людях.    
Тони Арчер глухо зарычал, но Стив уже схватил за локоть на редкость податливого Джо и потащил его на ланаи, где было почти темно, и только свет, льющийся через окна гостиной, делал лица мягче, а слова — чуть тише.    
— Ты получил информацию по этому «Маппет-шоу», Джо? — спросил он, усаживаясь на низкую ступеньку.    
— Конечно. Но пока не представляю, как с ней поступить. Это не то, что мы можем провернуть без поддержки. Но, насколько я понимаю, ты мог бы задать вопрос и внутри дома. Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя и, поверь, с тех пор как твои отец и мать поручили мне присматривать за их сыном, я хотел только одного: чтобы ты вырос хорошим человеком, знающим свое место в жизни и нашедшим счастье.    
— Я нашел. 

Черную гладь ночного океана прорезал луч огней какой-то дальней яхты, Стив поймал его взглядом и тяжело произнес:    
— Я благодарен тебе. Слушай, может, это прозвучит неискренне или глупо, но я на самом деле признателен за все, что ты сделал для меня. Я не имею в виду те случаи, когда ты назначал мне взыскания и дополнительную нагрузку, а другие отделывались простой нотацией. Хотя и за это. Ты спасал мою жизнь столько раз, что я сбился со счета. Но мне уже почти сорок, знаю, ты скажешь, что я до сих пор щенок, ищущий тепла в холодную ночь и ждущий, когда за ним приберут кучу. Тем не менее, Джо, ты научил меня кое-чему важному: ценить тех, кто стоит со мной плечом к плечу или спиной к спине. Не прерывай меня, пожалуйста, просто слушай. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, потому что ты — один из самых важных людей в моей жизни. И знаю, ты хотел бы счастья для меня, но твоими руками я его не построю. Кэтрин… Я признателен, что ты нас свел. В конце концов, это были самые длительные отношения в моей жизни, она прекрасная девушка и лучший из лучших профессионал, я понимаю, почему ты ее так ценишь, но… Я люблю его. Надеюсь, ты сможешь это пережить без нервного потрясения. Даже если нет, я готов разориться на два сеанса СПА-терапии в «Хилтоне», чтобы тебе стало легче. Я никогда никому не говорил этого, даже самому себе. Я люблю его. Больше, чем брата, напарника или друга. Иначе. Вот правда, Джо, и нет твоей вины в том, что ты неправильно меня воспитал. Такие вещи нельзя изменить заплывом в полной выкладке, аутотренингом или тремя сотнями отжиманий. Дэнни будет жить здесь, и я сделаю все, чтобы он и его дети никогда не подумали покинуть мой дом. Мне нужно, чтобы он был рядом. Хоть я уверен, что будет нелегко. Он — тот, кто нужен мне, даже если я не нужен ему. Ну, то есть не в этом смысле… Он делает меня счастливым, и… Ну, ты понял. Ну, короче… Я… Кажется, я больше не знаю, что сказать. 

Широкая ладонь Джо опустилась на его плечо:   
— Сынок, это была твоя самая длинная и прочувствованная речь с тех пор, как ты произнес слова первой присяги. Я этого не одобряю, ты прав, и вряд ли смирюсь с тем, что ты выбрал крепкий член, когда вокруг столько упругих сисек, и точно не пришлю букет на вашу свадьбу. Хуже только то, что Дик первым решился открыть мне глаза. Ваши с Уильямсом отношения…   
— Не надо, Джо, прошу. Это безнадежная попытка, и я пытаюсь принять от жизни хотя бы то, что есть, не упрекая себя.    
— Дику не кажется, что чувства не взаимны. Он — цирковой фигляр, и за это расплатился двумя коренными зубами, но, судя по досье, ― отличный детектив, а значит, кое-что понимает в людях.    
— Теперь мне интересно, что ты накопал на «Маппетов». В остальном — давай оставим все как есть. На большее я не рассчитываю, а сделать хуже ― не хочу. 

Джо похлопал его по спине и поднялся, направляясь в дом.    
— Знаешь что еще, дядя, — окликнул его Стив у самого порога. — Не говори Дорис. Второго объяснения я не выдержу.    
— Да, ты прав. Он ей ужасно не нравится, — Стив готов был поручиться, что Джо ему подмигнул. Но, возможно, на лицо того упал косой луч от лампы по ту сторону окна. 

***

На диване Дэнни и Тони о чем-то спорили, и выглядело это так, будто двое немых ожесточенно орут друг на друга. Их рты открывались, вены на шеях вздувались, но до Стива доносился лишь неразборчивый приглушенный шепот. Руки Дэнни взлетали и падали, выписывая в воздухе резкие короткие линии и немыслимые спирали. Очевидно, он был совершенно не согласен с оппонентом. 

— Как думаешь, кто первым начнет драку? — подтолкнул его локтем Джо. — Подозреваю, Дик, старикан почти впал в маразм.    
— Никто, это дружеская беседа, — Стив притормозил, не желая ее прерывать. — С одинаковой вероятностью они могут обсуждать прогноз погоды на завтра, неработающий светофор на перекрестке или рецепт лазаньи.    
Джо хмыкнул, и Стиву показалось — осуждающе, но сил возражать у него не было — минуту назад он выложил ему больше личного, чем за последние двадцать лет. 

— Смир-рно, истерички! — гаркнул Джо. — Стив и я пришли к выводу, что у нас хватит навыков оттащить вас обоих к берегу и держать под водой так долго, чтобы вы прекратили извергать потоки слов. Позже я, конечно, поделюсь новой информацией, но, боюсь, вы ее не услышите, потому что врачам долго придется выковыривать медуз и водоросли из ваших ушей.    
— Милосердный боже, — пробормотал Тони, — это сарказм. А я уж думал, что он совсем потерян для мира людей. 

— Вот потому я и… — начал было Дэнни, но Стив решил сыграть на опережение и грязно.    
Он приподнял брови, слегка выпятил губы и быстро захлопал ресницами, пытаясь изобразить на лице то, что в каталоге Дэнни значилось под номером девять с названием «Пожалейте котика».    
Подействовало безотказно.    
Дэнни запнулся на полуслове, громко сглотнул и пробормотал:   
— Не… Ладно… Кажется, на кухне остался кусок бисквита. 

— Дамочки, если кому-то еще интересно, и я не отвлекаю вас от примерки лифчиков. История хуевая, как пиздец. Я прозакладывал свои яйца, десять пальцев и голову, чтобы получить хоть что-нибудь. Тому, кто в оплату захочет поставить меня раком, я дам ваши телефонные номера для связи.    
Дэнни присвистнул — то ли в восторге, то ли удивленно, но смолчал, позволив Джо говорить дальше:   
― «Маппеты» — огромная сеть на первый взгляд не связанных между собой организаций. Скажем прямо, я в душе не ебу, почему столько лет все это не всплывало на поверхность, но объяснить могу только одним: слишком много денег, а еще больше — громких имен. Если мы пристально изучим любого, кто хоть раз мелькал в новостях и чье состояние чуть выше десятка миллионов, то в большинстве случаев найдем связь с одной из компаний «Маппетов». Они специализируются на всем, что касается людей и животных. Неувядающая кожа звезд кино или моды, невероятные достижения спортсменов без капли явного допинга, супербыстрые лошади и суперзлобные бойцовые псы. Клонировать любимую собачку, создать точного двойника политика или жены миллиардера, но на тридцать лет моложе. Новые настоящие зубы или колени, возьми на заметку, Дик. Неизлечимые болезни. Стимуляция мозга для ученых и повышение работоспособности для топ-сотрудников корпораций. Мне продолжать? 

— Очевидно, все уже поняли, — хмуро кивнул Дэнни. — Ценная информация. «Маппеты» вырастили Кракена, он оплел щупальцами всех, кто может заплатить за свои прихоти и станет хранить молчание.    
— И где же кукольная фабрика? — пробормотал Стив.    
— Это самое интересное, малыш, — Джо вынул планшет, чертыхаясь, нажал несколько кнопок и развернул экран к остальным.   
— Больше похоже на шерсть белого кролика, попавшую в шпинатный суп, — пробормотал Тони.

— «Кермит», флаг Сейшельских островов, владельцы «Статлер и Уолдорф» из Катара. Дрейфует в открытом море, в одном квадрате, никогда из него не уходит.   
— Это судно, — пояснил Стив. — Небольшое, как маленький круизный лайнер. Если нет четких снимков… Они глушат сигнал спутника, Джо?   
— Верно. По неподтвержденным слухам, «Кермит» — плавучая крепость, и за стоимость одной только кормы правительство трижды смогло бы профинансировать полет на Марс. 

— Но мы же видим координаты, ― Тони пытался вырвать из рук Джо планшет, чтобы рассмотреть фото ближе, но тот держал цепко. ― Если на судне проводят незаконные медицинские эксперименты, то почему оно еще… на плаву?    
— Ты бы снарядил эскадрилью бомбардировщиков, если когда-то твой ребенок умирал и «Маппеты» ― единственные, кто смог его спасти? — пробормотал Дэнни. — Или если они знают, что ты сделал всех своих пятнадцать любовниц точными копиями Шер?    
― Или ты был бы самой Шер, — фыркнул Тони. — Невероятно хреновая история, Коммандо. Я согласен с тобой впервые с момента нашего знакомства. Генная модификация людей тотально запрещена.    
— К тому же это нейтральные воды, на них не распространяется юрисдикция ни одной страны мира. И потому, вылечивая редчайшие болезни, они не гнушаются работой как на толстосумов, так и на жуликов и террористов, ― Джо аккуратно протер рукавом экран и чехол, словно стирая чужие отпечатки.    
— Деньги, Коммандо. Кроме заработка, еще и гигантские суммы для исследований и обеспечения жизни плавучей лаборатории. Если бы вы знали, сколько стоит поддерживать на воде мою старую лодку.    
— Что насчет «Орла и решки»? — подал голос Стив.    
— Детка, попытайся говорить не такими сложными метафорами, — тут же откликнулся Дэнни. — Не все привыкли понимать твои иносказания.    
— Расшифрую: я полагаю, что в это нельзя втягивать никого, кроме тех, кому мы на самом деле доверяем, и…    
— Ладно, ― кивнул Дэнни, — давай так: если бы мой ребенок был безнадежно болен, я хотел бы, чтобы существовал способ — ужасно, кошмарно, чудовищно незаконный, но действенный, который мог бы вернуть ему здоровье. Но если речь идет о Мори де Луке или Мадонне, желающей встретить свое столетие как девственница, или о серии ограблений, для которых нужны глаза, пальцы или изменение результатов экспертизы ДНК, чтобы какой-нибудь ублюдок ушел от справедливых обвинений, — я надеюсь, ты хорошо меня знаешь.

— И этот говорит загадками, — устало потер лицо Джо.    
— Это еще что! — отозвался Тони. — Часто они обходятся одним «бип-бип», как Койот и Дорожный бегун.   
— Согласен, — кивнул Стив, глядя исключительно на Дэнни. — Такие масштабные опыты требуют привлечения многих специалистов. Возможно, не все они желают нарушать закон и работать нелегально. Просто не имеют иммунитета и средств.    
— Забудь, — откликнулся Дэнни. — Идиотская мысль, нам не стоит этого делать.    
— Помогать тем, кому отказало правительство и вся армия?    
— Я ляпнул сдуру.    
— Мне следует реже бывать на свежем воздухе?   
— Мы будем благодарны, если вы расшифруете свою птичью речь, — почти заорал Тони.

— Стив считает, что нужно нанести визит на «Кермит» и поговорить. Отделить агнцев от козлищ, если вы понимаете, о чем я. В том стиле, в котором он предпочитает вести переговоры.    
— Хм… — проронил Джо.    
― Сейчас быстренько поищем в «Желтых страницах» номер капитана судна, глушащего спутники, и позвоним, ― скривился Тони. ― Я мог бы рискнуть своей лодкой, но вряд ли они будут рады гостям, и мне придется искать новое жилье. Конечно, МакГарретт берет небольшую арендную плату, но…   
— С воздуха тоже не выйдет, ― кивнул Джо. — Если они действительно серьезно оснащены, то срежут нас еще на подлете.   
— SSN или SSP, — четко сказал Стив, а Джо вдруг закашлялся и посмотрел на него округлившимися от шока глазами. — На самом деле, это единственный возможный вариант. 

— Уильямс, — глухо сказал Джо. — Я редко с тобой соглашаюсь, но сейчас… Стив, мальчик мой, я готов отдать на исследование ДНК твоих родителей, чтобы убедиться, что ты не подвергся насильственной мутации где-то в Северной Корее. Только самоубийце, мечтающему о десяти пожизненных сроках, могло прийти в голову подобное.    
— О нет, — фыркнул Дэнни, — это его обычное состояние. Можно ли подробней для не владеющих языком водоплавающих животных?    
— Он предлагает угнать подводную лодку, — рассмеялся Джо. — Потому что ни одна в мире секретная служба не поддержит эту операцию.    
  


Стиву вдруг показалось, будто в его гостиной разбушевалась стихия: все трое размахивали руками и орали так громко, что ругательства и крики немедленно превратились в белый шум, в котором нельзя было разобрать отдельных слов. 

Отступить на несколько шагов, уклониться, чтобы не зацепило ― первый, годами выработанный рефлекс, и Стив на автомате ушел в сторону, приняв оборонительную позу у лестницы. 

Удар стихии прошел мимо. Рот Дэнни вдруг прекратил открываться, ладони зависли в воздухе, а после скользнули вдоль боков и опустились в карманы джинсов. Он пристально уставился на Стива, и губы шевельнулись в безмолвном, но четком: «Нет. Никогда».

Голос Тони Арчера перекрыл слова Джо, произнося «… и по две порции лучшего в мире виски», а Джо переступил с ноги на ногу и кивнул. 

— Переспи с этим, малыш, — сказал ему Джо у порога, не разрывая прощального объятия. — Не с ним, а с этим. С мыслью. Прежде чем решиться на что-то подобное, следует просчитать все риски.    
— Когда они у нас были ниже девяноста процентов? — рассмеялся Стив, крепко ударяя Джо по спине. 

— Ужинать, спать или попробуем напиться? — спросил Дэнни, когда звук мотора затих вдали.    
— На твое усмотрение, — пожал плечами Стив.    
— Ладно. Я предпочел бы сон. Больше одного фильма за вечер я не вынесу.    
  
И они разошлись — не оборачиваясь, стараясь не встречаться глазами, безмолвно поделив очередь в душ, примыкающий к хозяйской спальне: Дэнни щелкнул замком изнутри, а Стив не нашел аргументов против.    
После него за пластиковой ширмой осталось облачко пара, пахнущего лаймом, и лужицы по углам. У раковины появился прозрачный голубоватый стакан с новой зубной щеткой и едва початый тюбик с пастой, а под зеркалом обосновалась небольшая расческа без ручки. В корзине для белья валялся комок из носков, трусов и белой майки, и почему-то созерцание мятой ткани внесло в мысли Стива больше спокойствия, чем все известные ему практики дыхания и релаксации. 

— Спокойной ночи, Дэнно! — громко сказал он, рухнув на кровать.    
Через стену долетело приглушенное: 

— Твой покой — моя головная боль. Нормальные хозяева оставляют в гостевой тумбочке таблетки от нее.    
Если бы Стив был уверен, что эпицентр шторма еще не прошел через его спальню, то мог бы провалиться в сон быстрее и глубже. 

Когда зыбкую границу между забытьем и явью нарушил чувствительный толчок в плечо, он даже не дернулся, чтобы нашарить пистолет.    
— Ты не сделаешь этого, — расслышал он, едва разлепил правый глаз и увидел, что Дэнни сидит на краю кровати в его собственной широкой застиранной футболке и длинных шортах. — Иначе, клянусь богом, я убью тебя, Стивен МакГарретт. 

На лице Дэнни не было и следа сна, а Стив внезапно понял — то, что убаюкало его, унесло в полудрему, оказалось вовсе не шуршанием листьев по стеклу. Это были тихие, едва слышные шаги Дэнни, которыми тот мерил комнату за стеной. Его волосы торчали во все стороны длинными слипшимися прядями, будто он ерошил их пальцами и позабыл, где оставил расческу. 

— Я не Капитан Америка, — через силу улыбнулся Стив, надеясь, что признание хоть как-то успокоит Дэнни.    
— Рад, что ты это понимаешь, — кивнул тот. — Твоя задница гораздо совершенней. 

Стив фыркнул и, чтобы не смеяться в полный голос, быстро накрыл лицо подушкой:   
— С каких пор ты обращаешь внимание на мужские задницы?    
— О, всю жизнь, детка? Ты же не считаешь это чем-то плохим, верно? То есть я не имею в виду, что мне специально хочется их рассматривать. Но разве ты нет? Просто, чтобы сравнить с собственной?   
Разговор стремительно катился к весьма опасной, щекотливой теме, и его интимность подогревалась тем, что Дэнни сдвинулся с края, уперся поясницей в изножье кровати и подобрал ноги, удобно подворачивая одну под бедро. Вторая вытянулась вдоль ноги Стива и раскаляла оставшийся между ними дюйм воздуха до температуры плавления титана. 

— На самом деле, я мог бы, — из-за своего укрытия проговорил Стив. — Было бы даже весело.    
Он предупреждающе поднял руку, услышав, как Дэнни набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы возразить.    
— Не в одиночку. Если речь идет об атомных подводных лодках, которые ты видел в гавани Перл-Харбора, то проще угнать космический шаттл. Охраняют их хуже, а вероятность, что он уйдет от перехватчика — выше. Но если мы говорим о военных подлодках класса «Вирджиния» или «Лос-Анджелес», то нужно минимум семь-десять обученных специалистов для запуска и погружения и небольшая, но опытная диверсионная группа, чтобы отвлечь внимание на берегу.    
— Только не говори, что ты хоть раз в жизни действительно задумывался над этим, — тон Дэнни стал спокойным, и из него исчезла искорка холодного льда. 

— Конечно. Подобные задачи входят в курс подготовки. Если хочешь знать, я действительно могу угнать шаттл. А также любой тип судна и самолета, поезд метро или воздушный шар.   
― И что ты планировал бы делать дальше? Поднять «Веселый Роджер», грабить проходящие мимо контейнеровозы, блюсти пиратский кодекс и обзавестись говорящим попугаем? Завоевать Мадагаскар и провозгласить себя императором? Искать источник вечной жизни? Чарли понравилась бы история о дяде-пирате.

«Господи, как я люблю тебя», — чуть было не сказал Стив, но вовремя вдавил подушку в лицо, задерживая дыхание и стараясь не шевельнуть стопой, чтобы не прикоснуться к бедру Дэнни.    
Наконец, успокоив стук сердца, он чуть сдвинул мягкий уголок и проговорил:    
— Не вздумай наряжаться сиреной на Хэллоуин. И вообще тебе стоит поменьше смотреть нереалистичной голливудской чуши.    
— Если бы я начал задумываться о костюме, то предпочел бы Ларча из «Семейки Аддамсов», — Дэнни рассмеялся с откровенным облегчением и непринужденно опустил руку на его голень. — Он больше соответствует моему внутреннему миру.

— Или мы могли бы в этом году не тратиться на прокат костюмов, а использовать те, что так любезно оставил нам в наследство сенатор Фуллер.    
— Детка, клянусь, если ты сумеешь дожить до Хэллоуина, мы сделаем это. Достаточно высокая ставка, чтобы ты постарался выиграть? 

Фырканье в подушку показалось Стиву чересчур неуместным, поэтому он бросил ее прямо в грудь Дэнни. Тот поймал, обнял ее руками, уперся подбородком в край и нашел взглядом его взгляд.    
В темноте, размазанной лунным светом, его глаза казались не голубыми, а стальными, как предгрозовое небо, прорезанное лучами все еще сопротивляющегося солнца. 

— Когда я не поддерживал пари? — кивнул Стив, и Дэнни протянул ему руку, подтверждая спор, а после быстро вскочил, утаскивая мягкий трофей за уголок, и только у порога тихо и серьезно сказал:    
— Спокойной ночи. Надеюсь, теперь мы оба сможем заснуть. 

Стив подтянул вторую подушку, кончиками пальцев коснулся голени, где все еще горел след от ладони Дэнни, и вдруг провалился в такой глубокий легкий и спокойный сон, о котором не позволял себе даже мечтать. 

  
***

Телефон спасло только то, что рукоятка пистолета оказалась внезапно холодной от тянущего из приоткрытого окна сквознячка. Иначе Стив стрелял бы, не открывая глаз, на звук — высокую монотонную трель, вырвавшую его из предрассветной неги.    
— Я нашел для тебя прекрасную девушку, — громко объявил Джо Уайт по ту сторону трубки. — Уверен, у тебя встанет, едва начнешь думать, как и что сможешь сделать с ней. Зовут Мышка Дарси и, если верить моей информации, она прекрасна как снаружи, так и внутри.    
— Джо, неужели я действительно настолько косноязычен? Мне казалось, что я понятно объяснил. 

Телефон легко завибрировал в руках Стива — Джо на том конце хохотал так, будто выкурил разом годовой запас оптового дилера:    
— А я предупреждал, что мне это не по душе, малыш. И поверь, я держу в голове слова похуже. Но ты и вправду заинтересуешься, ручаюсь. Прекрасная брюнетка с идеальными формами, то ли итальянка, то ли шведка по происхождению и любимица одного из колумбийских наркобаронов. Уверен, ему жаль было с ней расставаться, но красотка попалась на глаза кое-кому из моих ребят пару месяцев назад. Теперь скучает в Харборе.   
— Джо…    
— Оснащена всем, что позволяет провести в ее компании недели две и всего-то восемьдесят футов. Ты точно получишь удовольствие.    
  
Прежде чем смириться с тем, что выслушивать грубые, но, признаться, смешные и бьющие в цель шуточки Джо придется до конца жизни, Стиву пришлось несколько раз шумно сглотнуть, приподнять раму второго этажа, выскользнуть через окно на балкон и спрыгнуть вниз, босыми ступнями на влажный песок, а после сделать несколько шагов к берегу, чтобы океанский прибой заглушил его голос.    
— Частная подлодка Карлоса Медины? — переспросил он. — Слышал, но считал, это байкой. Так она стоит в Харборе, и они не знают, что с ней делать?    
— Иногда ребята отправляются на ней поразвлечься. Говорят, внутри джакузи и огромный кинопроектор. Так что, если ты все еще не сдал свои яйца на хранение в Банк Гонолулу… 

— Я в деле, Джо. Тем более уже воскресенье, в ночь на новую неделю все будут менее бдительны и…   
— Да ее вообще не охраняют, — фыркнул Джо. — Пара первогодок у самого дальнего пирса. Вдвоем мы легко уйдем на глубину почти сразу после запуска двигателей.    
— Отлично. Я смогу найти предлог, чтобы днем приехать на базу, и задержусь до темноты.    
— Вот таким я люблю тебя, мальчик. А не той сопливой барышней, которую видел вчера. Предполагаю, предстоит семейный скандал, но надеюсь, тебе хватит мозгов не слишком расстраивать своего муженька подробностями.    
— Джо… Встретимся у причала после заката.    
— Принято, — тот сбросил звонок раньше, чем Стив успел сказать что-либо еще. 

Очнулся он, когда уже по колено стоял в океане и волны прилива каплями оседали на лице. Будь у него в кармане монетка ― подбросил бы, чтобы решить, готов ли он оставить за бортом всю команду и предпринять атаку на плавучую лабораторию «Маппетов» только в паре с Джо. Может, впервые в жизни он задумался о том, как легко пустить под откос все разом: дружбу, взращенную не испытаниями «Адской недели» или полосой препятствий в Коронадо; утренний кофе в толстостенной цветной кружке, забавные препирательства в офисе и ежедневные заплывы с собственного пляжа. 

Любовь, наверное, настоящую, какой он раньше не знал: уверенную, не требующую ничего взамен, которую он готов защищать перед всем миром. Восход над океаном и ветку охиа, вчера сломанную слишком резким жестом Дэнни, и остатки костра в железном чреве барбекю. Полки, полные Лонгборда, в ближайшем супермаркете, гитару, четвертый месяц пылящуюся в кофре. В конце концов, у многих его сослуживцев были постели, которые кто-то согревал, пока они спали на камнях и песчаных барханах; дети, учившиеся называть папой живую картинку на мониторе. Родители, не сказавшие прощальных слов сыновьям. 

Солнце окончательно выползло из-за горизонта, а он все еще взвешивал прошлое и настоящее на весах будущего и не чувствовал внутренней дрожи от холодной воды до тех пор, пока его плечи не укутало большое мягкое полотенце. 

― Детка, полагаю, я озолочусь, если сумею продать статую, в которую ты превратился, на закрытом аукционе. Но не говори, что морские котики не хлюпают носом. Ты трижды простужался за последние пять лет. 

Теплые ладони Дэнни, осторожно придерживающие полотенце, все решили.    
― Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты предпочитаешь, ― вздохнул Стив, ― застрелить меня или отравить блинчиками с крысиным ядом?

― В любом случае придется обставить это как самоубийство, ― глухо ответил Дэнни, ― поэтому даже стараться не нужно. Так что давай, выкладывай, какая безумная идея засела в твоей голове. Иначе я решу, что ты собрался скормить себя прибрежным крабам.

***

У Стива оставалось слишком мало времени. Чтобы визит в Харбор не вызвал подозрений, следовало явиться туда не позже обеда. А реакция Дэнни в очередной раз напугала его: тот не орал, не размахивал руками, не придумал для Стива десяток новых обидных прозвищ, а молча отправился на кухню, по пути пнув деревянное кресло с такой силой, что одна из ножек треснула ровно пополам. 

Когда Стив, полностью одетый, уселся за стол, опасливо принюхиваясь к легкому омлету с курицей и овощами, Дэнни все еще молчал. Золотистый в центре, но немилосердно подгоревший по краям завтрак и неопрятные следы сбежавшего кофе на плите вряд ли могли сказать больше, чем любые слова.    
― Я… ― начал Стив, вертя в руках вилку.    
― О, умоляю, заткнись, ― прошипел Дэнни. ― У меня сегодня поездка с детьми в океанариум, я пытаюсь настроиться, не думая о транквилизаторах. 

Стив молча покромсал еду на мелкие квадраты, поднес ко рту и понял, что не сможет проглотить ни кусочка. 

― Скажи Грейс и Чарли, что я люблю их, ладно? И хотел бы быть сегодня с ними. 

― Да, они несомненно порадуются, когда им вручат свернутый аккуратным треугольником флаг, ― спокойно сказал Дэнни, обогнул угол стола и быстро вышел из кухни. 

Стив запустил тарелкой с завтраком в стену и потратил драгоценные четверть часа на оттирание разноцветных пятен. Будто ему невероятно важно было вернуться в этот дом и не застать его в руинах. В последний раз пройдясь сухой тряпкой по полу, он быстро пересек гостиную и открыл входную дверь. 

― Нет, так не пойдет, детка! ― окликнул его Дэнни, поднимаясь с третьей ступеньки лестницы. ― Я, знаешь ли, не хочу всю оставшуюся жизнь тащить на себе груз хренового прощания.    
Пальцы Стива разжались, выпуская дверную ручку, Дэнни в несколько шагов оказался рядом, почти вплотную, раскидывая руки для привычного объятия, и Стив нырнул в него, укладывая подбородок на плечо Дэнни.    
― Дурак, ― тихо прошептал тот, а Стив ничего не смог придумать в ответ.    


Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Дэнни поднял ладонь, поднес ее близко-близко к лицу Стива, так, что он уловил запах пота и смеси специй, добавленных в завтрак, и едва заметную нотку цитрусового мыла.    
Дэнни легко тронул двумя пальцами складки между его бровей, разглаживая морщины, осторожно, нежно касаясь тончайших волосков на коже, и почти не дышал, неотрывно глядя в лицо Стива. 

― Давай, иди, ― прошептал Дэнни ему в губы. 

И тут же разрушил очарование момента, отодвинувшись и звонко хлопнув Стива ладонью по бедру:

― Если загремишь под трибунал, раз в месяц буду привозить тебе лазанью. 

Только нажимая на педаль газа Сильверадо, Стив сообразил: Дэнни не вытащил из него ни одной подробности операции. Не стал расспрашивать ни о чем, лишь молча кивал, пока он пытался изложить свой план. И ни разу не возразил, услышав, какая роль отведена ему. 

Стив не готовил речей заранее, но с каждым из команды должен был поговорить лично, и чем дольше он тянул, пальцем зависая над кнопкой вызова телефона, тем больше убеждался в том, что именно ему следует говорить. 

Самым сложным вышел разговор с Коно.    
Она шипела и зыркала глазами, как дикая кошка, попавшая в западню, и демонстративно затыкала уши в ответ на увещевания Стива. В случае любых проблем каждому из них достанется по полной, и он хотел, чтобы его охана честно представляла перспективу. Не увидеться больше с мужем, навечно застряв в женской тюрьме где-нибудь в десяти часах лета от Оаху, ― только это он мог обещать Коно. Его душу, конечно, грело, что Лу, Чин и Коно одинаково ухмыльнулись, и каждый сказал что-то вроде «Поверь, это не самая безумная твоя затея, босс». Поэтому через пропускной пункт на базе Перл-Харбор Стив вошел четким, почти строевым шагом, оставляя за спиной команду, семью, в чьей преданности был уверен больше, чем в том, что завтра взойдет солнце. 

Он не был вооружен, как и предполагалось. Только под брюками жгли кожу два чехла с ножами: тем, что грел его голень всю ночь пятницы, и вторым ― длиннее, тоньше и крепче, удобно расположившимся под свободной тканью вдоль левого бедра. Стиву казалось: он весьма правдоподобно изобразил растерянность и недоумение, хлопнув себя по лбу, когда дежурный секретарь у офиса командующего напомнил, что сегодня воскресенье, а в этот день всем нормальным людям положено отдыхать. Стив все же сделал вид, что крайне заинтересован в наличии вакансий инструкторов на тренировочной базе, честно козырнул сержанту, успел трижды прогуляться со случайно встреченными знакомыми вдоль дальних пирсов, обсуждая всякую ерунду вроде погоды, старых сплетен и новых моделей автомобилей, и вдруг оказался цепко пойманным за плечо и утащенным за системы вентиляции столового корпуса знакомой тяжелой рукой. 

― С каждой минутой дело представляется мне все более реальным, ― прогудел ему на ухо Джо Уайт. ― Мне без проблем удалось провести гинекологический осмотр «Мышки» два часа назад. Она полностью готова. Следуем ранее намеченному плану. Но прошу, Стив, постарайся не зашибить молодых на посту. Им и без того достанется от командования. Кивни, если понял. 

Джо растворился в воздухе, едва он успел вдохнуть. 

До заката оставалось не больше часа, и следовало провести его вдали от камер слежения и регулярных патрулей. Он выбрал место под старым тренировочным пирсом, заросшее тиной и ржавчиной, где волны годами оставляли нетронутый прибоем кусок песка, и уселся там, задумчиво изучая контуры разложившейся морской звезды. В отличие от каждой миссии, в которой он участвовал с тех пор, как подписал первый контракт, в этот раз ему потребовались усилия, чтобы успокоиться, очистить голову и найти равновесие внутри себя. 

Никогда не думать о личном перед стартом; о тех, кого оставляешь позади, и тех, кого можешь потерять. Оплакивать утраты или надеяться на встречу только после того, как задание выполнено ― это было так легко. Раньше, всегда, все предыдущие годы. Любые отступления от правила не укладывались у него в голове: прощальный взгляд на фото семьи перед прыжком, смешные рассказы о проделках домашних животных, внезапные откровения о расставаниях или свиданиях и планы о том, как обустроить детскую и какие цветы посадить на заднем дворе ― все это было карабинами, цепкими неразрушимыми креплениями, намертво приковывающими его коллег к тонкому тросу внутри самолета или подводного транспортировщика, не позволявшими разорвать пуповину, которая неизменно тянула их назад. Слишком много раз он был свидетелем того, как лучшие из лучших медлили всего лишь секунду, шепча имя любимой или ребенка, ― и этот миг становился для них роковым. Еще чаще он видел боль и тоску в глазах незнакомых ему женщин, стариков и детей, когда им вручали флаг с запаянного гроба. Чуть реже ― пьяные слезы друзей, чаще ―стертые в безмолвной яростной драке кулаки, треснувшие ребра и свернутые челюсти. 

Солнце садилось за линию океана, и, должно быть, Дэнни уже аккуратно выруливал с парковки, стараясь не потревожить разморенного, полного впечатлений, задремавшего в обнимку с плюшевым дельфином Чарли и Грейс, поджавшую губы точь-в-точь как отец, пытаясь расчесать влажные непослушные волосы. Наверное, самым большим достижением сегодняшнего дня Стив счел бы то, что на пути домой им не попался ни один красный сигнал светофора, а Грейс не натерла ногу в своих красивых, но совершенно неприспособленных для хождения по песку туфельках на небольшом каблучке. Эти мысли были худшим, что могло преследовать человека вроде него, пытающегося спокойно ждать начала операции. Теплая, щекочущая струйка крови поползла по запястью ― Стив не смог вспомнить, как содрал поджившую корочку глубокой царапины, оставшейся на память от ночной погони по крышам. Он лизнул яркую дорожку, вкус собственной крови не опьянил, как обычно бывало на заданиях, но и не отрезвил: соленой горечью осел на кончике языка, теплой вспышкой и неуместным напоминанием отзываясь в сердце и сбивая дыхание. 

Часы на его запястье завибрировали, кромка воды окрасилась в закатный темно-синий, и всё, что ему следовало сделать ― вскочить, готовым к действию, до хруста в костяшках впечатать кулак в чуть подгнившую стойку пирса, выдыхая «Дэнни!», и надеяться, что все пойдет хотя бы частично по плану. А потому он сможет еще раз увидеть, как светло-золотистые ресницы затмевают яркую голубизну глаз и Дэнни почти кричит ему: «Я убью тебя сам». 

Да. Если и было в жизни Стива МакГарретта что-либо, к чему он был полностью и безусловно готов ― то это. 

Аккуратный контур субмарины в темноте напоминал гигантское барбекю, на крышке которого хозяева забыли бутылку пива. 

***

Все было сделано быстро и четко. Следовало только дождаться, пока один из двоих патрульных покинет пост для ежечасного обхода. Ножи оставались в чехлах: тяжелый удар прямо в лоб вскочившему навстречу караульному, быстрый удушающий прием бредущему вдоль пирса второму, по дозе крепкой смеси медикаментов каждому, молниеносная отшвартовка и смутная надежда, что никто не услышит рокота заводящегося на отшибе базы мотора, примет его за профилактику или звуки приземляющегося самолета. 

Обязанности с Джо они поделили безмолвно двумя жестами. Тот отправился в машинное отделение, а Стив с легким замиранием сердца нажал на кнопки, повернул рычаги и выложил перед собой принесенную карту. Половину оборудования «Мышки Дарси» включать было нельзя, если они хотели хотя бы отчалить, а это все равно что пилотировать вертолет с полностью закрашенными в черный стеклами и сломанной навигацией, полагаясь только на навыки, начерченный на бумаге рельеф и собственную интуицию.    
Обшивка и палуба под ногами медленно завибрировали, субмарина откликнулась на пробуждение двигателя и, чуть покачиваясь, подалась вперед. 

  
― Порядок в кормовых отсеках, ― отрапортовал Джо.

― Давай, девочка, ― прошептал Стив, ― покажи, на что ты способна. 

Выйти на милю из залива под неяркой январской луной было простейшим делом… Случись что сейчас ― они с Джо легко выберутся и доплывут до земли. Совершить экстренное погружение на мелководье, едва отойдя от берега, набирая скорость и не видя горизонт ― задача, которую Стив не выполнял даже на тренажере. 

Легкая и маневренная, как прогулочная яхта, «Мышка» могла не выдержать молниеносного погружения и резкого заполнения цистерн, чтобы быстро стать тяжелее воды и уйти в глубину. Лучшим из худших вариантов представлялся тот, где лодку переламывает пополам от нагрузки и высокой скорости.    
― Жилет, блядь, головастик! ― гаркнул в наушнике Джо, и Стив на секунду оторвал глаза от карт, нащупывая спасательную амуницию. 

― Экстренное погружение! Принимаю балласт! ― скомандовал он, открывая клапаны и задвижки. 

Гул нарастал равномерно, но быстро, как приближающийся поезд. Нос «Мышки» плавно направленный вниз, вильнул, Стива повело назад на пятки. Он ухватился рукой за поручень, слыша сквозь шум воды, заполняющей цистерны, как матерится Джо. 

― Порядок в кормовых! ― наконец проорал тот.    
Обшивка опасно трещала, обещая расколоться как пластиковое яйцо с сюрпризом, Стив считал вдохи, прежде чем выровнять нос, позволяя лодке проскрести неглубокое дно залива, и после взглянул на приборы погружения.    
Самая рисковая часть была почти завершена, когда палуба командного отсека выровнялась, инерция прекратила тянуть его затылок назад, а кровь ― стучать в висках. Сбрасывая балласт, «Мышка» оглушительно скрипнула какими-то швами в глубине корпуса и тихо размеренно заурчала. 

― Везучий сукин сын!    
― Не смей так говорить о моей матери, ― фыркнул Стив, только сейчас осознавая, насколько фантастическим был маневр, и чувствуя, как глаза заливает холодный пот и хочется вдохнуть ртом, но стиснутые челюсти не позволяют.

― Везучий ты пидор! ― исправился Джо. ― Механика работает лучше, чем мое сердце, и пока все тянет на пять лет обычной тюрьмы за попытку прокатиться на конфискованной собственности. 

― Еще немного, и я начну думать, что тебе это нравится, ― со смехом отозвался Стив. ―  Осмотреться в отсеках!  Ложимся на курс, чем скорее выйдем из территориальных вод, тем лучше. 

До запланированной встречи с командой оставалось от полутора до двух часов.    
  


***

«Мышка» все же показала свой норов, не желая беспрекословно подчиняться новому капитану. Когда Стив чуть приподнял нос, обходя подводные скалы,― услышал опасный скрип и смачный мат в ухе: левый винт заскрежетал, найдя препятствие. Стив сжал рукоятки, не отрывая глаз от стрелок и датчиков, стараясь полностью выбросить из головы, что за двойной обшивкой ― океан, а за дверью, отделяющей командный отсек от жилого, ― не длинные коридоры тренировочного центра. Он гладил ладонью панель управления, словно уговаривая «Мышку» подчиниться ему и обещая ей долгую жизнь на воле, а не утилизационный пресс на старом кладбище военных кораблей. 

Должно быть, он оказался убедительным. «Мышка» вильнула между двух рифов, отозвавшись звучным стуком по правому, а после по левому борту, и монотонно заурчала, становясь на заданный курс.    
― Моя девочка, ― Стив с гордостью похлопал по приборной панели взмокшей ладонью и замер, наслаждаясь легкой вибрацией, бегущей от пяток до самого затылка.    
― Что там у тебя, головастик? ― спросил Джо. ― Могу я прекратить молиться, чтобы лет через тридцать случайные дайверы нашли-таки мой обглоданный акулами череп?

― Будто ты знаешь хоть одну молитву. 

― Осторожней, сынок, ты говоришь с человеком, похоронившим больше друзей, чем было у тебя за всю жизнь, ― проворчал Джо, и сквозь щелчки поршней и гул винтов, прорвалось его тяжелое дыхание.    
― Джо, эй, Джо. Иди в жилой отсек, все в порядке, можешь отдохнуть до всплытия. Это приказ капитана, ― громко сказал Стив и услышал на фоне стука и дребезга:    
― Не дорос еще, салага. 

Но спустя десять минут Джо задышал ровно и спокойно, мониторы «Мышки» светились зеленоватыми концентрическими кругами, горизонт был чист, и Стив просто вел подлодку вперед, изредка оборачиваясь вправо, туда, где пустовало кресло штурмана, в надежде услышать недовольный голос, жизнь без которого давно не представлялась ему возможной. 

Он потревожил Джо за пять минут до выхода нужный квадрат, мстительно заорав:   
― Подъем!  Койки убрать!  ― в коммуникатор и рассмеявшись от громкого всхлипа и забористого ругательства.    
― Не-ет, Джо, моя мама не такая, если у тебя нет конфиденциальной информации, ― намеренно нежно пропел он в ухо бывшему наставнику. ― Прошу, не травмируй «Мышку» ужасным лексиконом. Всплываем!   
― Да подавись ты своими шутками, ― проворчал Джо.    
  
«Мышка» взмыла вверх, как огонек фейерверка, словно желая глотнуть свежего воздуха и вовсе не заботясь о том, чтобы люди внутри нее сохраняли вертикальное, задуманное природой положение. Стив успел податься вперед, удерживая равновесие.

― Спокойно, девочка. Тебе еще предстоит шок от знакомства с командой, ― проговорил он, поглаживая пульт управления. ― Но обещаю, в ближайшие несколько дней ты будешь думать, что это прогулка по Тихому Океану. Они тебе понравятся, клянусь. 

Проделав все необходимые действия так четко, будто квалификационная комиссия наблюдала за его экзаменом, Стив выдохнул. В ночном видении перископа небольшое пятно, покачивающееся на волнах точно на границе заданного квадрата, медленно двинулось навстречу, едва рубка «Мышки» показалась над водой.    
Они сближались в почти полной темноте, хотя это было излишней предосторожностью. Тем, кто пересек границу территориальных вод страны, ничего не угрожало, но небольшая яхта зажгла лишь бортовые огни, и даже с палубы всплывшей субмарины Стив все еще не мог разглядеть фигур напротив, когда из их динамика ударило «Тутти Фрутти», и он согнулся пополам в приступе смеха облегчения. Вопиюще неуставно для командующего подлодкой, но Джо не смог бы остановить его: приему экипажа на борт тот предпочел перешептывание с аккумуляторами и насосами.

― Эй, Дэнни, эй, сюда, ближе, кидаю трап! ― прокричал Стив, размахивая над головой ярким фонариком.    
― Орел приземлился на воду, ― это был голос Гровера, слегка заглушенный стуком лестницы о палубу яхты. Когда они зажгли все огни, Стив первым делом отыскал глазами Дэнни ― взлохмаченного океанским ветром, в незнакомой черной штормовке, стоящего на корме рядом с сумками и ящиками.    
― Извини, кажется, я забыл пакет маласадас на столе в кухне, ― прокричал тот, поднося ладони к лицу.    
  
Коно, цепляясь за ступеньки, первой вступила на шаткий трап с большим рюкзаком за плечами и тут же попала в объятия Стива, сейчас почти уверенного, что хотя бы очередная часть их плана пройдет без проблем. Но…    
― О, нет, ― простонал Стив, глядя, кто следующим спускается по ступенькам, придерживая то правой, то левой рукой шляпу. ― Тони, какого черта?   
― В отличие от вас, я не могу оставить даму одну, ― задыхаясь, проговорил Тони Арчер, с трудом перебрасывая колено за леер. ― Нет, серьезно, маленький котик ― это же подводная лодка! Ты думал, я уступлю Коммандо все развлечения? В моей жизни и без того не много новизны. 

― В отличие от тебя, Джо здесь как дома и не скрипит искусственными суставами. 

― Да брось, капитан, я погуглил предыдущего хозяина этой малышки. Он похож на Джаббу Хатта, заснувшего в солярии. Если он мог пережить путешествие на ней, то и я смогу.    
  
Ухватившись за ступеньку, Чин второй рукой сбрасывал на палубу сумки, подаваемые сверху. Стив пытался поймать взгляд Дэнни, но массивная фигура Гровера, стоящего на транце, досадно закрывала обзор. 

― Всё! Погрузка закончена! Дай нам минуту! ― крикнул Дэнни, и Гровер шагнул обратно на палубу, махнув оставшимся со Стивом рукой и раскрывая объятия для Дэнни. Тот похлопал Лу по спине, нагнулся, открепляя трап, но не отпустил его, все еще держась за ступеньки.

Гровер исчез с палубы и, несколько секунд спустя, яхта рывком пошла вперед. Трап дернулся, отрываясь от борта, и Дэнни спрыгнул вниз, зависая на нем.   
― Всем привет! ― провозгласил он, в несколько пар рук быстро втащенный на палубу лодки вместе с трапом.    
― Ты идиот? ― едва сумел сказать Стив, на чьем лбу моментально выступила крупная испарина.    
― Клянусь, мы не знали, что они договорились, ― быстро сказала Коно.    
― Нет, ты не идиот, ― Стив изо всех сил старался не позволить взрывному коктейлю из паники и неуместной радости, вырваться наружу. ― Ты полнейший безмозглый кретин, не умеющий следовать заранее намеченному плану! Что тебя не устраивало в задаче «отводишь яхту на Оаху, перебазируешься на ближайший к квадрату остров, ждешь там, пока мы не выйдем на связь, и обеспечиваешь поддержку, а в случае необходимости ищешь адвокатов или возможность доставить нас в Кабо-Верде»?! Если ты, конечно, как слабоумный дебил, не решил сдохнуть в каюте от панического приступа?

― Может, то, что я занимаю куда меньше места, чем Гровер? ― спокойно поинтересовался Дэнни, подтягивая джинсы. ― Других же версий нет. 

― Семейная встреча, как мило, ― в голосе Чина слышалось больше сарказма, чем умиления, и Стив должен был одернуть его, но сдался: притянул Дэнни к себе и обнял, потершись щекой об его щеку.    
― Я же говорил, мы вместе. Только двуногие животные бросают своих напарников сходить с ума от неизвестности за тысячу миль. Ты этого не поймешь, ― тихо сказал ему на ухо Дэнни. 

Снизу послышались глухие мощные удары, спина Дэнни напряглась под его ладонями, и в свете внезапно вспыхнувших и погасших бортовых огней лица всей команды вдруг побледнели.    
― Это приветствие от Джо, ― улыбнулся Стив, нехотя отпуская Дэнни. ― Добро пожаловать на борт, салаги!   
― Еще раз назовешь меня так, и я проверю, как быстро ты сможешь добраться до пистолета, малыш, ― проворчал Тони и первым нырнул в боковую дверь рубки.

― Спасибо, ― шепотом сказал Стив, в темноте нащупывая и крепко сжимая ладонь Дэнни.    
― Угу, ― отозвался тот и, казалось, прекратил дышать, пока спускался по глухому шлюзу.   
  
Каждый из них выругался не меньше десятка раз, прежде чем сгрудиться на командном посту, задевая плечами, локтями и бедрами углы, проемы и друг друга.    
― Я думала, у меня была маленькая квартира, ― проворчала Коно.    
― И МакГарретт еще посмел назвать мою лодку посудиной, ― поддержал ее Тони. ― Здесь вообще бывает воздух, или нам придется дышать собственным потом?   
― «Метс» восемьдесят шестого, кто на второй базе? ― прошипел Стив на ухо Дэнни.    
― Уолли Бэкман, ― не задумываясь ответил он и быстро спохватился. ― Да пошел ты. Я в порядке.    
― Команда, это «Мышка», ― Стив обвел руками пост управления, словно обнимая пространство целиком. ― За вашими спинами жилые отсеки, дальше ― машина. «Мышка», это моя охана. Иногда их хочется отшлепать и лишить сладкого, но они не сделают тебе зла. 

― Нет, серьезно, у него есть имя и для монстра, на котором он ездит в ближайший супермаркет? ― театральным шепотом спросил Тони.    
― Должно быть, изменения в мозге от быстрого всплытия, ― так же ответил Дэнни. ― Когда он даст имя своему Сильверадо, я первым настою на психологическом освидетельствовании.    
― Нас шестеро, ― их диалог Стив пропустил мимо ушей, ― а значит, после недолгого введения в курс мы сможем нести вахту по очереди. Поскольку пойдем над водой, это не сложнее яхты. По шесть часов на каждую пару будет достаточно. Коно, как тебе нравится панель управления? Ближайшие несколько часов ты со мной. Чин с Джо в машине.    
― Я слышал кое-что о джакузи на борту, ― Тони изобразил предвкушающее потягивание и сдвинул шляпу на затылок. 

― Без проблем. Можешь заснуть там. Но если захочешь искупаться ― вода в океане. Мы в режиме экономии. Яркое освещение, вода и прочие ресурсы только по крайней необходимости, иначе можем не дотянуть до нужного места. Если кто-то решит приготовить горячий обед из трех блюд, пусть лучше сразу откажется от этой затеи, надеюсь, вы запаслись консервами. 

— Хреново начинается неделя, да? — подтолкнул Чин Коно.    
Стив повернулся к команде спиной, вновь задавая «Мышке» курс и вызывая Джо.    
— Твой бродячий цирк в порядке? — спросил тот.    
— Некоторая смена и пополнение состава, — фыркнул Стив. — Ты вряд ли обрадуешься.    
— Уильямс, — быстро ответил Джо. — Этот малыш не расцепит зубы, когда так крепко ухватил тебя за сердце.    
— Джо, ближайшие пять дней станут для тебя незабываемыми, обещаю. Надеюсь, ты проверил гидрокостюмы и шлюз. Возможно, ты захочешь эвакуироваться с борта раньше.

— Нет, если вы не начнете отсасывать друг другу под трубами во время моей вахты.    
Стив громко захохотал, отвечая: 

— Постарайся не пить от стресса соляру, — и повернулся к команде, объявляя:

— Джо в кормовых отсеках. Чин, можешь уже идти к нему.    
— Нет, мне жизненно необходимо явиться в машину первым, — провозгласил Тони, пробираясь вперед. — Я намерен получить столько развлечений, сколько возможно. 

  
— Коно, сюда, — скомандовал Стив. — Лодка напичкана электроникой под завязку и рассчитана на трех членов экипажа. Думаю, часа два на освоение тебе хватит. Дэнни…   
— Мне, очевидно, следует пойти утопиться. Или надеть кружевной фартучек и застелить постельки для команды. Скажи, что простыни не нужно гладить.    
— Да тут и простыней-то нет, — автоматически ответил Стив и замер, прислушиваясь к глубокому обиженному сопению Дэнни. — Я… слушай, я не это имел в виду…

— Да ладно, — сказала Коно, — действительно похоже на яхту, только не видно ни черта. Я не обижу твою «Мышку», босс.    
Она требовательно протянула руку, ожидая, пока Стив снимет коммуникатор.    
— Эй, в машине! — крикнула она в динамик. — То, что я слышу — нормальные звуки или кто-то бьет кого-то головой о пустой топливный бак?    
И после обернулась к Стиву, подмигивая:

— У них все хорошо. Вольно, капитан!   
— Я проверю посты через полчаса, — ответил Стив, но Коно уже не слышала, вдохновенно изучая приборы, датчики и мониторы и аккуратно сжимая ладонью рукоятки.    
  


— Так, чтобы прояснить раз и навсегда, — сказал Дэнни, едва перешагнул порог командного поста и оказался в узком коридоре, ведущем в жилые отсеки. — Я помню все составы «Метс» с шестьдесят второго года и по сегодняшний день, на земле Гровер справится лучше, и ему оставаться с семьей важнее, а я не желаю, чтобы ты смывался в Кабо-Верде от меня. Но если смоешься, я хочу собственными глазами видеть, что для этого есть серьезный повод. Слышишь? Серьезный. А не что-то вроде «вся армия США пытается арестовать меня за угон подводной лодки колумбийского наркобарона». Это же смешно, Стивен.    
— Я рад, что ты здесь. И позволь мне обоснованно беспокоиться. Твоя клаустрофобия…   
— Доставляет массу неприятных ощущений, поверь. Но меньше всего мне нужно, чтобы ты обращался со мной, как с тухлым яйцом, от которого начнет вонять, если случайно надбить скорлупу.    
— Я никогда и не… Слушай, если ты дальше планируешь так орать, то лучше выйти на верхнюю палубу. Там нас хотя бы не услышат все.    
— Боишься, что Джо заставит тебя чистить гальюн за поведение, неподобающее морскому офицеру?    
— Джо знает обо мне больше, чем все присутствующие вместе взятые, — нахмурился Стив. 

Он не мог понять, к чему идет этот разговор, но прихватил Дэнни за плечо и развернул в сторону двери, настойчиво подталкивая вперед.    
— Сколько комнат в жилых отсеках? — спросил Дэнни, карабкаясь наверх. — Без учета джакузи и пассажирской кровати кинг-сайз?    
— Кают, — поправил Стив. ― Две. Одна для команды, другая для обслуживающего персонала.    
— Прекрасно, — Дэнни едва не поскользнулся снаружи в своих обычных ботинках, не слишком подходящих для прогулок во время движения. — Я сумею найти себе другое место, если…   
Он вдруг нелепо взмахнул руками и уцепился в плечи Стива так, что подушечки пальцев обожгли кожу через ткань. — Если ты считаешь, что я хреновый детектив и сделал неправильные выводы.

  
Стив не успел возразить. Просто не смог бы. Потому что Дэнни молниеносно приподнялся на цыпочки и запечатал его губы своими. Касание, сначала легкое и нежное, быстро стало настойчивым давлением, требовательными короткими укусами за нижнюю губу, безмолвными просьбами расслабиться и принять, впустить, ответить. Стив сделал шаг назад, на одеревеневших, не подчиняющихся ногах, не отталкивая, нет — повинуясь прочно вбитому в мозги инстинкту: на небольшой площадке палубы следует немедленно найти опору. И холод влажного металла не отрезвил, но вдруг вселил уверенность: все происходит так, как нужно. 

  
Джинсы Дэнни были мокрыми от брызг, штормовка застегнута под самую шею, но капли воды на его щеке казались горячими, когда Стив коснулся кожи и притянул его ближе, опутав руками, не позволяя выскользнуть из объятий куда-то прочь в опасный океан, в бегущие вдоль бортов белые завитки, все еще боясь, что он отключился над приборами и ему видится странный, вожделенный и сладкий сон. Несбыточный, но яркий, в котором он раскрывает губы навстречу осторожному языку Дэнни и громко стонет в ответ, прихватив кромкой зубов нежную кожу, и выдохи оседают теплыми островками на его щеке. А дальше остается только чувство безбрежного одиночества посреди океанских волн, когда губы исчезают, вдруг теряют контакт, и Стиву хочется завыть от того, что это — всего лишь сон. 

Но щека вновь касается его щеки, и руки тянут ниже, цепляясь за рубашку, и Дэнни — пожалуйста, господи, пусть это будет не сон, не бред, не шутка мозга от смены давления — шепчет:   
— Придурок, открой глаза, здесь все равно темно. 

Не так уж темно: белый огонек на топе расписывал лицо Дэнни случайными всполохами, и Стив задышал через раз, осторожно касаясь, изучая языком упрямую складку возле уголка губ, солоноватую и колкую щетину на подбородке и нежную, невероятно мягкую мочку уха, все еще хранящую терпкость парфюма.    
— Да, непохоже, чтобы я ошибся, — тихо шепнул Дэнни, хотя… Какого черта! Летучим рыбам и стаям дельфинов совершенно все равно. 

Но идиллическая, почти несбыточная реальность сурово разбилась о мерзкий писк таймера на запястье: следовало вернуться к Коно и получить отчет из машины. Дэнни отступил сам. Провел ладонями по лбу и глазам, будто стирая соленые брызги вместе с вдруг нахлынувшим на него безумством.    
— Ты — хороший детектив, Дэнно, — подтвердил Стив, силясь оторвать спину от обшивки и найти в себе смелость шагнуть вперед. — У тебя раньше?.. Когда-то?.. Ну?... Ты? Это…

Наверное, Стив не смог бы объяснить доходчивей, чем накрыв ладонью и осторожно потерев свой полувставший член. И Дэнни широко распахнул ресницы. Так, что в предрассветном сумраке океана его глаза затмили свет с топа, белые буруны волн и цветные бортовые огни.   
— Брюс Спрингстин считается? — косо усмехнувшись, спросил он. — Иначе нет. 

Стив и желал бы оставить последние слова за ним, но пришлось вздохнуть и отвернуться, нашаривая ступеньку: 

― Мне нужно проверить пост. Вернемся к разговору позже.    
— Прекрасно! Теперь ты хочешь говорить! — почти проорал ему в спину Дэнни, и Стив глубоко вздохнул, признавая: им предстоит долгое, невероятно долгое пятидневное путешествие. 


	5. Bridge over troubled water

«Мышка» была послушной и отзывчивой, и у Стива заранее щемило сердце и обрывалось все внутри, когда он отгонял мысли о том, на какую судьбу он обрек ее, еще не видя. И не будь этого ― все остальное смахивало бы на странный круиз или студенческий поход. 

Никто не желал вывернуть его душу наизнанку шутками или разговорами. Чин пробудил какую-то древнюю магию, моментально договорившись с двигателем, и они с Джо поделили сутки на четыре части, одинаково тихо рыча, когда кто-то совался в кормовые отсеки. Тони наслаждался их реакцией, кочуя от машины до палубы и обратно, а на третий день ухитрился соорудить мангал из леерных тросов и каких-то труб, чтобы зажарить собственноручно выловленного тунца. Коно, под протестующие возгласы Стива, пристегивалась стропой и спускалась за борт, ворча, что кровать в отеле, конечно, хороша, но душевые могли быть и поудобней. Дэнни… 

Стиву не в чем было его упрекнуть. 

Он сосредоточенно следил за датчиками и мониторами все шесть часов своей вахты, неизменно выставляя вверх средний палец, когда Стив слишком часто наведывался на командный пост с проверкой. Его плечи всегда были неестественно напряжены, не касаясь спинки широкого кресла, к третьей смене глаза покраснели, а в щетине появились темно-рыжие островки. 

Он по-прежнему был недоволен всем: слишком острыми углами приборной панели, пресным вкусом крекеров, консервов и шоколада, оставленной дома сменной одеждой, волнами за бортом, солнцем над палубой, узкой, как тюремная камера, каютой с двухэтажной кроватью. Полумраком, качкой, шумом двигателей, молчаливостью Стива, недостатком специй в жареном тунце, тем, что кто-то неудачно сменил команду двадцать лет назад. Храпом Стива, хотя тот был уверен, что не издал ни шороха, боясь шевельнуться на верхней койке, если их время отдыха совпадало. 

Каждый раз касался его руки, перебивал, велел заткнуться, приносил кофе на третьем часу вахты Стива, ругался, огибая кресло, и ставил кружку прямо на кнопки пульта ему под нос.    
Словом, это был обыкновенный, привычный, родной и близкий Дэнни, которого он знал все эти годы. И любил ― безумно, ненормально, до одури боясь прямого разговора, но втайне надеясь, что второй поцелуй когда-нибудь обратится в третий. 

  
*** 

― Коммандо храпит так, что я побоялся его будить, ― сказал Тони, когда они все собрались в отсеке управления по приказу Стива. ― Свернет мне шею, так и не проснувшись, на одних инстинктах. А я позабыл обновить завещание, когда собирался прокатиться с вами.    
― Приказ капитана. Плевать, что эти слова ничего не значат для тебя. Просто проори их с порога. Иначе я сам взломаю дверь в вашу каюту, ― сказал Стив. ― Ты доставал меня своими двусмысленными шуточками, Тони, а сам запираешься с Джо, как стеснительная невеста в ванной отеля. Скажи спасибо, что Дэнни делает над собой усилие и боится тебя обидеть. Но мы подходим к месту дрейфа «Кермита», через час погружение, и нужно провести инструктаж и еще раз уточнить план. 

― Хорошо, ладно, ― поднял руки Тони, сдаваясь. ― Понимаю, что ты не хочешь рисковать и будить Джо. Жизнь старика не так ценна, как душевное спокойствие капитана. 

― Да ты станцуешь хулу на наших похоронах, ― фыркнул Чин.    
― Если будешь и дальше распускать язык, то на твоих ― первых, ― преувеличенно громко кряхтя, Тони переполз через невысокий порожек отсека.    
― Идиллия закончилась, как я понимаю, ― вздохнула Коно. 

― В моем представлении идеальный отдых выглядел иначе, ― откликнулся Дэнни. ― Что-то вроде: никого из вас рядом, и мы не собираемся атаковать авианосец при помощи акваланга и подводного ружья. Хотя о чем это я? У кое-кого подобное считается уик-эндом мечты.    
― Не авианосец, ― поправил Стив. ― Всего лишь круизное судно с вертолетной площадкой. 

― Я рад, что по поводу мечты нет возражений, ― Дэнни плюхнулся в свободное кресло возле несущей вахту Коно, уперся пятками в его край и, оттолкнувшись рукой от приборной панели, несколько раз прокрутился, как на карусели. 

― Ты в порядке, Джо? ― признаться, у Стива был повод волноваться. За последние четыре дня он видел только его спину, вечно согнутую где-то над компрессорами, и слышал от него лишь сухое «Порядок, кэп» в ответ на вопросы. 

Сейчас лицо Джо, заросшее густой седой щетиной, шло вперемешку ярко-алыми и бледными пятнами, воспаленные нижние веки слезились, будто неяркий свет выедал его глаза, а движения были медленными, осторожными, словно он находился не на безопасной «Мышке» и внимательно прислушивался к обстановке, прежде чем сделать следующий шаг.

― Порядок, кэп, ― надтреснуто сказал Джо. 

Он был не в порядке. Очевидно. 

― И все же следуем плану, ― Стив постарался, чтобы голос не дрогнул. ― Джо, никто не сможет тебя заменить, поэтому я пойду один. Все остальное в силе: подходим к «Кермиту» на максимально возможной глубине, чтобы не засекли раньше времени, я выхожу через шлюзовую камеру и действую по обстоятельствам. Вы всплываете под управлением Коно и связываетесь с Гровером. В зависимости от того, что я обнаружу, или принимаем командование судном на себя, или держим оборону до прихода поддержки. Предпочтительно первое.    
― Разве вы не знали ― лейтенант-коммандер МакГарретт не любит дешевой славы? ― развел руками Дэнни. ― Подкрепление ― то, что он вызовет в последнюю очередь. 

― Погоди, Стив,― перебил его Чин, ― ты сомневаешься, что я способен преодолеть двести футов в костюме для дайвинга или что смогу после этого попасть в цель? 

Когда заговорили разом все, Стиву показалось, будто он и не покидал штаб-квартиру. 

― Сам выдрессировал свой цирк, ― услышал он сквозь шум тихий недовольный голос Джо.    
Стив взмахнул рукой, словно собирая в кулак все звуки разом:   
― Окей. Мы с Чином на «Кермит». Коно с Джо управляют всплытием. Тони на связи с нами и Гровером. Дэнни, ты один ― наблюдение, сначала перископ, затем на палубе. Так подходит?!

Чин и Дэнни одновременно подняли большие пальцы вверх. Стив ждал, что каждый прокомментирует указания, но даже Тони шутливо отсалютовал ему, коротко бросив: «Ахой, кэп!»

― Час до погружения, подготовка оружия и отсеков, ― вздохнул Стив. ― Вольно, охана. 

***

Он ждал, что Дэнни заговорит первым.

Черт, откровенно признаться, ему это было нужно. Жизненно необходимо, чтобы тот метким наблюдением, растянутым на несколько бесконечных сотен слов, вернул его с шаткой палубы на твердую землю. Но Дэнни не начинал разговора, тщательно проверяя легкость хождения затворов и спусковых механизмов, укладку запасных обойм и целость спасательных жилетов.

― В этом есть что-то ненормальное, не так ли? ― Стив нарушил ритуальную тишину и готовился получить неприятный ответ. Сейчас его устроил бы любой, лишь бы Дэнни не был так угнетающе молчалив и хотя бы поднял глаза в тусклом свете лампочки их каюты.    
― Что ты хочешь услышать от меня? Нет, стой! ― Дэнни повел рукой с промасленной тряпкой, будто стирая случайно вылетевший вопрос. ― Что я должен сказать? Мы лезем в очередную жопу, и страшнее всего то, что ты  _ на самом деле _ не понимаешь, насколько это похоже на бой Рэя Мистерио с гигантом Гробовщиком Кэлвеем. А я никогда не любил реслинг. Другие бои хотя бы не напоминают дешевый спектакль с плохой режиссурой. 

― Мистерио выиграл Королевскую битву, ― пробормотал Стив, но внутреннему ликованию не было предела: Дэнни наконец-то оторвал глаза от приклада и посмотрел прямо на него. ― Ты у нас детектив, ты и догадайся, что мне нужно услышать. А я, очевидно, тупой вояка, шесть футов загорелого пушечного мяса, которому просто по приколу зарабатывать переломы, шрамы и сотрясения. Так ты считаешь, да?

― Стивен, я никогда такого не говорил. 

― Действительно, не больше трех сотен раз.   
— Допустим. Но я никогда так не думал. Если что-то пойдет не так, Стив, то Гровер, конечно, приложит все усилия и выковыряет наши трупы со дна Тихого океана, но, видит бог, как мне не хочется, чтобы ты совался на «Кермит» без поддержки.   
— Дэнни, никто не сделает этого лучше, чем я.   
— Из нас шестерых — возможно. Но не из всех людей в мире. Ладно. Это бесполезный и не вдохновляющий спор. Кстати, в прошлом году питчером стал Ноа Синдергаард, я даже не могу выговорить его имя и не знаю, о чем думать дальше, потому что нам предстоит погружение, а история бейсбола не бесконечна, если не брать в расчет школьные лиги. Есть идеи?   
— Все слишком неудачные для нынешней обстановки, — печально усмехнулся Стив.   
— Хуже, чем то, что два придурка вообразят себя торпедами, вылезут в океан из шлюза и попытаются победить Гробовщика Кэлвея? Не представляю, что это может быть. 

Дэнни все еще держал в руках кусок грязного полотенца, и было слишком легко оказаться рядом, просто сделав большой шаг вперед, ногой отбрасывая кофр с автоматом, встать почти впритирку, осторожно взять в ладони лицо и запрокинуть голову, чтобы глаза смотрели прямо в глаза. Отросшая щетина под пальцами уже стала не колючей — мягкой и упругой, с золотистой рыжиной, и даже под ней на шее было заметно, как судорожно дернулся кадык, когда Дэнни сглотнул. Кончик его языка прошелся по верхней губе. Если Дэнни и не знал, что делает — это был контрольный выстрел, напрочь вышибающий мозги. 

Стив рухнул на колени, больно приложившись об угол кофра, и потянулся вперед.

— Это не то, на чем я настаивал, — прошептал Дэнни.    
— Но я хотел. Кажется, всегда хотел только этого.    
В глазах Дэнни не промелькнуло и искорки смеха, когда он ответил:    
— Есть смысл отказывать капитану за полчаса до ухода на глубину? Я не готов так рисковать жизнями экипажа.    
Это было «да». Кристальное, однозначное согласие, выраженное на языке Дэнни. 

Его губы раскрылись навстречу сразу же: жадно вбирая поцелуй, легко отвечая, без малейшего сомнения позволяя больше. Лицо Дэнни нависало сверху, бедра дрожали, и грязные руки, в пятнах машинного масла, зарывались в короткие волосы Стива, все настойчивей притягивая голову. 

Стив оттолкнул его. Не для того чтобы прервать поцелуй, а чтобы уложить спиной на серый матрас и втиснуть колено меж бедер, а ладонями припечатать плечи к горизонтальной поверхности.    
— Прошу, хоть раз в жизни не будь животным, — простонал Дэнни и тут же низко и рвано зашипел сквозь зубы, когда ладонь Стива прошлась по напряженному члену. — Мы не станем заниматься сексом сейчас, и вообще никогда, если ты сегодня убьешься.    
— Но ты хочешь? Ведь так, да?    
— Детка, иначе какого бы черта я здесь делал? — выдохнул Дэнни. — Поговорим, когда вернемся домой. Или в Кабо-Верде, если все пойдет плохо.    
— В Кабо-Верде отличные пляжи, — некстати пискнувший таймер на запястье Стива намеревался стать первой жертвой их сегодняшней операции.

— И я их заранее ненавижу. Давай быстрее закончим со всем этим, — Дэнни оставил на кончиках его пальцев легкий влажный след слюны, другой рукой намеренно крепко сжимая бугор на его штанах: — Что там у нас по плану? Экстренное глубокое погружение? Фу, звучит как название древнего порнофильма.    
— Не экстренное, плановое, — исправил вопиющую ошибку Стив. 

***

Коно не откликнулась по уставу, когда они вышли на заданную глубину, но кивнула. «Мышка» заурчала чуть громче, и Стив наконец-то вдохнул влажный плотный воздух полной грудью:   
— Чин, передавай наблюдение Джо, нам с тобой нужно подготовиться!   
— Три минуты, босс, — ответил тот.

Стив прислушивался ко всем звукам: снаружи лодки — через акустический наушник, к глухим отголоскам из машины по коммуникатору и, сняв оба, — к ровному дыханию Коно, но никак не мог понять, что именно его беспокоит. «Мышка» и команда на ее гостеприимном борту все эти дни действовали как один хорошо спроектированный и прошедший испытания механизм, но было что-то — едва уловимое, подсознательно вызывавшее тревогу. То ли в странном, периодически пропадающем шумовом фоне связи, то ли в шуршаниях за переборками, то ли в том, что Дэнни до сих пор не появился, вываливая на него тысячи слов, тонны саркастических усмешек и пронзительных взглядов.    
Кто-то рвал дверцу отсека управления в другую сторону, и треск обшивки, а после грохот сломанного крепления и ругательства наконец-то подтвердили смутные предчувствия — на борту была проблема, о которой команда не посчитала нужным доложить капитану до тех пор, пока ситуация не стала критичной.    
Ничего удивительного. Стив сам сотни раз был по ту сторону двери, считая, что командир крепче спит, не зная плохих новостей. Подробности вывалились на него в виде хватающего воздух ртом и где-то потерявшего шляпу Тони Арчера, который колотил в переборки, пока Стив возился со сломанной ручкой.

— Быстро, сынок, еще один баллон с кислородом, все твои знания о первой помощи и, может, полная одна аптечка в этом отсеке?

— Что? Давление и кислород в норме, никому не должно было стать плохо! Тебе? Аптечка в пассажирской каюте.

Тони посмотрел на него так, будто Стив переехал всеми четырьмя колесами его любимую собаку:    
— За эти дни я скормил ему все, что могло подойти. Даже свой личный запас, включая Виагру. Что, блядь, салага — сюрприз? После двух операций на сердце тяжеловато тягаться с молодняком. Быстро тащи запасные баллоны, если они здесь есть! 

Остолбеневший Стив с трудом поднял руку, чтобы раскрыть отсек со спасательным оборудованием и сорвать с креплений баллон с кислородом:    
— Кто? Джо?!   
— Конечно, ему проще сдохнуть, чем признаться тебе, что несовершенен! — заорал Тони, хватая баллон и с невероятной скоростью перепрыгивая порожек двери. — Ты не знал, да? Как-то подзабыл, что ему давно не двадцать и не пятьдесят. Так я напоминаю.

— Коно, держать курс, контролировать скорость и дифферент! — успел крикнуть Стив, прежде чем вырвал баллон из рук Тони и первым понесся в кормовые отсеки, легко ныряя в узкие дверные проемы.    
— Смотри, придурок, **_вот_ ** — твое будущее! — прокричал Дэнни, не отрывающий пальцев от вены на шее Джо, а глаз — от часов в левой руке. — Сдохнуть в консервной банке между небом и землей, в окружении тех, кто сам с радостью пристрелил бы тебя. Чин, скорее меняй баллон, дыхание рот-в-рот я ему делать не собираюсь!    
— Ему стало плохо во время погружения, — пояснил Чин. 

— Я не знал, — едва слышно пробормотал Стив, глядя на шрамы под разорванной на груди футболкой Джо. — И мы шли очень плавно, никаких скачков давления.    
— С его анамнезом не следует даже кататься на горках в Диснейленде, — проворчал Тони. 

Глупо было спрашивать, в порядке ли Джо: Стив сам видел закатывающиеся белки глаз под воспаленными веками, посиневшие губы за дыхательной маской и пятна ожогов на груди. Он опустился на колени рядом, осторожно прихватывая плечо, и зашептал:    
— Держись, Джо, дыши. На «Кермите» должно быть полно врачей и оборудования. Мы вытащим тебя. Нам, понимаешь же, все равно придется всплыть. Оставайся с нами. Оставайся с Тони, доверься. И, ради всего святого, Джо… Какого черта ты мне не сказал?    
— Еще одна причина, по которой я питаю личную ненависть к базе Коронадо, — пробормотал Дэнни. — Если ценишь его жизнь, ты должен Чину… Я не знаю, наверное, отсосать потом. Он за две минуты сумел соорудить дефибриллятор из всего окружающего хлама.    
— Спасибо, брат, — искренне сказал Стив Чину. — Я — твой должник. И если ты готов, то пора начинать. Мы выйдем в заданный квадрат через пятнадцать минут.

Чин с легким кивком принял его благодарность, сунул в руку Тони манометр дыхательного аппарата и повернулся к выходу из машины.    
— Джо, клянусь, — прошептал Стив, — я… Мы.. Постараемся все сделать очень быстро.    
Помутневшие радужки глаз еще не прояснились, но ответное пожатие ладони было крепким, и грудь Джо вздымалась и опадала равномерно, но медленно. 

Дэнни догнал его на полпути, между жилым и командным отсеками, в тесном коридоре меж двух технических переборок, и лицо его было таким, будто он рассчитывал куда ударить — в челюсть или под дых, чтобы причинить больше ущерба. Стив и не подумал бы защищаться. Но Дэнни лишь толкнул его ладонью в плечо, до хруста впечатал спиной в пластик и использовал свое эффективное боевое искусство:    
— Теперь ты понимаешь, что чувствуют нормальные люди, когда с теми, кого они любят — беда?

Стив накрыл его ладонь своей и кивнул. 

Момент для объяснений был неудачным: «до выхода в квадрат всплытия десять минут», — отрапортовала в наушник Коно. Но все же Стив нажал упругую кнопку, выключая микрофон, и хрипло спросил Дэнни:

— Это то, что ты чувствуешь, когда я?...

— Каждый раз, — тихо ответил Дэнни, касаясь его щеки. — Каждый, мать твою, гребаный раз.

Стив сполз спиной ниже, так, чтобы их глаза вновь оказались друг напротив друга. Он надеялся, что взгляд и рука на плече Дэнни скажут больше, чем слова. И тот то ли понял, то ли просто вновь прочитал его мысли, приникая еще ближе, обдав жаром тела, и со вздохом сказал:

— Но ты же не собираешься останавливаться, так? Не сейчас. 

Поцелуй, оставшийся на его губах, был не страстным, не трепетным и вовсе не собственническим — простое легкое касание, словно пожелание спокойной ночи или удачного дня, четкое подтверждение «я рядом, встретимся, когда вернешься».    
  


— Мы почти на месте,— сказала Коно в ухо, — вижу ублюдков. Светятся зеленым, как вывеска продуктовой лавки. 

— Вы начнете выход на перископную глубину через пять минут после нашего десанта, — сказал Стив Дэнни, хотя это было вовсе не то, что требовалось сейчас, — и дальше действуем по обстоятельствам.    
Но Дэнни понял. Невесомо, одними кончиками пальцев погладил щетину на его скуле и почти нежно прошептал:    
— Есть, капитан.

— Тони, следи за Джо, когда начнется всплытие!   
— Удачи, ребенок! Надеюсь, ты успел сказать все нужное тому, кто хотел это услышать.    
— В худшем случае у меня будет время в Кабо-Верде, — фыркнул в ответ Стив, но Дэнни был так сосредоточен, направляясь на командный пост, что, похоже, этого не услышал. 

***

Первое, что татуируют на подкорке мозга будущих морских котиков, выталкивая их с высокой раскачивающейся платформы в ледяной бассейн: теперь вода ― такая же часть твоей жизни, как земля или воздух. Она не враг, но и не станет другом, пока не научишься уважать ее силу и обращать себе на пользу. Любая промашка будет стоить слишком дорого, если забудешь, что противостоишь умному и хитрому сопернику. 

Чин тряхнул ладонью ― шака, все отлично ― перед тем, как Стив разблокировал эвакуационный шлюз. Два разных наушника ― справа и слева не позволяли привычно слиться с глубиной, почувствовать обычный покой тишины и давление воды. 

― Порядок, босс! ― отрапортовал Чин.    
Его силуэт, темный в глухой синеве, медленно пробивал толщу океана макушкой. Словно по учебнику для дайверов ― четко преодолевая фут в секунду. Второй коммуникатор был настроен на связь с «Мышкой», и Стив видел, как Коно сама ткнула гарнитуру в руку Дэнни, когда он выходил из отсека управления. 

― Там красиво? Красиво? ― спрашивал его голос в наушнике. ― Джо в порядке, послал Тони на хуй, но тот не ушел. Ты когда-то видел подводный вулкан? А хоть один затонувший корабль? Не подумай, что мне интересно, но, говорят, вокруг Гавайев их полно. 

Стив сжимал во рту загубник баллона, стараясь регулировать дыхание, и никак не мог отвечать. Но сейчас это было словно привычная поездка в Камаро: ему казалось, что Дэнни рядом и всегда готов прикрыть его спину во время операции.    
― Кстати, ― сказал тот в наушник, ― хочу тебе напомнить о нашем хэллоуинском пари. Я знаю, ты сделаешь все, чтобы выиграть любой дурацкий спор, но… Ты, блядь, не представляешь, как выглядишь в обтягивающей коже. Когда ты снимаешь футболку и свободные карго ползут вниз, чуть открывая волосы на животе, можно сдохнуть от нехватки кислорода, но в кожаных брюках и майке, которая трется о твой сосок… Стив, детка, это пробуждает во мне самые грязные, первобытные инстинкты. Хочется впиться зубами в твою ягодицу. Я бы выбрал левую и…

Компрессионный костюм, по счастью, действительно плотно сжимал тело, иначе каменный стояк утащил бы Стива на дно океана. И когда перед поверхностью связь на несколько секунд прервалась, он выдохнул почти с облегчением.

***   
  


Неискушенному человеку кажется, что борт судна ― гладкий и скользкий, как дверца нового холодильника, но на самом деле это ошибка. Так он и сказал Чину еще на «Мышке», углядев легкую тень сомнения в его глазах. Стоит подойти ближе и присмотреться внимательнее, и ты поймешь ― на поверхности, издали кажущейся неприступной, есть множество швов, креплений, трещинок и выбоин, по которым даже не скалолаз без проблем сумеет взобраться наверх. Ну, может, Стив слегка преувеличил, но ведь и Чин не был офисным клерком, привыкшим только нажимать на кнопки или писать отчеты. 

Они без проблем достигли края кормы и скрылись в одном из ближайших технических помещений, набитом спасательными жилетами и плотиками. Дальше пути расходились: Чин, сняв костюм, молча кивнул и вышел на палубу, а Стив остался ждать условного знака. 

С виду «Кермит» походил на небольшой круизный лайнер, с бассейном и шезлонгами на корме, но двойная вертолетная площадка, безлюдные палубы и радары, размером и количеством не уступающие военному оснащению, выдавали в нем непростое научное судно, годами способное не приставать к берегу.    
Стив присел на деревянный ящик, проверяя оба коммуникатора.    
― Все еще в пути, ― отрапортовал Чин. ― Не похоже, чтобы здесь было много народа. 

― Для уверенности можно глянуть на размеры камбуза, ― фыркнул Стив. ― Но наш способ надежней.    
― Мы на перископной глубине в двух милях за тобой, ― сказал Дэнни.    
― Принято. Джо? 

В наушнике послышалась приглушенная возня, и мембрана наконец прохрипела голосом Джо:   
― Живой. Скажи своему милому, чтобы отдал мне коммуникатор.    
― Держись, Джо. И не забывай про баллон с кислородом.    
― Я возле машины, ― очень тихо проговорил Чин. ― Вижу пятерых. Следую плану.    
― Принято. Коно, поднять перископ! Дэнни, смотри внимательно, нам важно знать, сколько людей окажется на палубе. 

― В тот день, когда я не смогу увидеть человека издали, тебе придется заплатить за мои очки, ― прошипел Дэнни. 

― Я говорил, как они тебе идут? Отставить разговоры, команда! Выполнять!

― Иначе он нас накажет, ты понимаешь, Коно? Будто недостаточно того, что мы болтаемся с ним хрен знает где, в жестянке, которая непостижимым образом пока не легла на дно. 

Стив хотел было предупредить Дэнни, чтобы тот выбирал выражения и не оскорблял «Мышку», но судовая сирена уже завыла, оповещая о том, что Чин выполнил задание. 

Пожар в машинном отделении ― небольшой, но пугающий, должен был всполошить весь экипаж. 

― Шлюпочная палуба, двое по правому борту, двое по левому, ― доложил Дэнни. ― Мужчины, без формы, вооружены.    
― Охрана, ― пояснил Стив. ― Расслабились, прятались где-то в тени. Не думаю, что обычно у них много работы. Вряд ли на судно часто нападают. Сейчас охрана проверит палубу, и за ними выйдет старший командный состав. Я буду немного занят, ― говорил он, подбираясь вдоль переборок к охранникам, ― но они должны вывести тех, кого следует эвакуировать в первую очередь: пассажиры, научная группа, гражданские. Остальной экипаж сейчас бежит в машинное отделение, а капитан ― на ходовой мостик. Я пошел, ты наблюдай за бортами.    
― Хорошо, хорошо.    
― Принято. Так нужно отвечать.

― Иди уже, Рэмбо без гонорара.

Два охранника осели на палубу почти бесшумно, и Стив успел оттащить их тела в нишу со швабрами, прежде чем издали услышал топот. Он подхватил трофейные автоматы и проскользнул в дверь, ведущую в коридор, направляясь на капитанский мостик. Тот, кто находился там, безусловно был капитаном судна, хотя и без знаков отличия, одетый в обычные джинсы и рубашку. Стив не сомневался, что капитан не готов к переговорам, но следовало использовать все возможности, прежде чем стрелять в рубке. 

― Лейтенант-коммандер МакГарретт, ВМФ США, ― он был почти вежлив и даже попытался протянуть руку широкоплечему бородатому мужчине.    
Ясное дело, Стив тоже был бы недоволен, если бы тяжелый приклад автомата прошелся по приборам, рукояткам и датчикам мостика. 

― Скажите, лейтенант ВМФ США, вы случайно не заметили Сейшельский флаг на нашем борту? ― в речи капитана сквозил едва различимый, неясный Стиву акцент, а рука крепко легла на пистолет. ― Что бы вы ни вообразили себе ― мы в открытом море, и это вторжение на территорию чужой страны. 

― У нас есть веские основания предполагать, что на борту находится нечто, нарушающее любые международные конвенции. Поэтому я уполномочен предложить вам сдаться под юрисдикцию США и передать командование мне. В случае подчинения вы будете экстрадированы в страну своего гражданства, в случае неповиновения…

Капитан не стал дослушивать. Просто выстрелил, целясь точно в голову. Две пули чиркнули у виска и впились в переборки мостика. Стив не решился открыть огонь: кроме двух оставшихся автоматов у охранников, которых точно привлечет шум выстрелов, на судне наверняка имелось другое оружие. Обычно экипаж в море не был вооружен, чтобы избежать инцидентов, но на «Кермите» все могло обстоять иначе. Он кинулся под ноги капитану, и тот рухнул как подкошенный, взмахнув руками, но тут же перекатился, вцепившись в футболку Стива и занося крепкий кулак. 

Капитан «Кермита» был хорошим бойцом. Сильным, мощным и тренированным; легко уходил от ударов и бил, не затягивая время, по самым уязвимым точкам: в глаза, под дых, в пах и по почкам. Отстаивать жизнь и владение своим судном ― честно и справедливо, Стив сам поступил бы так же и, будь у него время, ― мог бы посочувствовать и обойтись не такими радикальными мерами. Но едва сумел нашарить спуск автомата ― тут же нажал, очередью разворотив грудь капитана.    
Когда тот затих и Стив успел забаррикадировать дверь мостика, чтобы выиграть несколько минут, то стало ясно — фору времени придется потратить на починку раскуроченной ударом приклада панели.    
Как только микрофон внутренней связи затрещал, Стив вдохнул поглубже и четко проговорил в него:

― Внимание, экипаж и пассажиры! Судно «Кермит» переходит под командование ВМФ США. Каждый, кто окажет сопротивление, будет считаться преступником в соответствии с мировыми соглашениями. Старшим офицерам надлежит явиться на ходовой мостик, остальному экипажу ― обеспечивать жизнеспособность судна, пассажирам и научному составу собраться в кают-компании для ожидания дальнейших инструкций. 

Не то чтобы он ждал, что его указания бросятся выполнять. 

Плотную тишину в левом ухе разорвал глухой треск поврежденной мембраны и сквозь него послышался возглас Дэнни:    
— И кому тут нужно смотреть меньше плохого кино?! Ты же настоящий пират. 

У него было не больше минуты до того, как в дверь начнут ломиться несогласные с приказом, и он потратил драгоценную половину на довольное фырканье и резкое:

— Доложи обстановку!   
— Семнадцать человек в общем, — быстро сказал Дэнни. — Два охранника, трое, похоже, команда. Остальные пассажиры. Их не спешили сажать в шлюпки, но они и не выглядели желающими утонуть с этим «Титаником». Одна женщина, одиннадцать мужчин разного возраста.    
— Принято. Джо? 

― Держится. Я пообещал, что последними словами, которые он услышит в жизни, будет то, какой костюм я выберу тебе на нашу свадьбу, и он почему-то передумал умирать. 

― Воображаю… 

― Нет, даже не можешь, с твоей-то фантазией. 

Коммуникатор Чина подозрительно молчал. Причина стала ясна, как только несколько пар рук выломали дверь пожарными баграми. Связанный от колен до шеи Чин слизнул кровь с разбитой губы и молча приподнял бровь. То ли это значило «я в порядке», то ли «прости, что так вышло» — в любом случае он был жив. Шестеро, приведшие его, наверняка были не всем экипажем: в местами обгоревшей одежде, со свежими синяками и ссадинами на лице и давно въевшимися в робы масляными пятнами. Все уставились на тело капитана, но Стив не рискнул бы атаковать их сейчас. 

— Вот что, кто бы ты ни был, — сказал один из них, с тонкой нечитаемой нашивкой над карманом, возможно, старший механик, если судить по тому, что остальные молчали. 

— МакГарретт, два «р», два «т», ВМФ США, — Стив протянул ему руку. Когда не желают переговоров, то стреляют сразу на поражение. У пришедших не было оружия, кроме собственных кулаков, багров и железной арматуры. 

— МакДауэлл, два «л». Ты мне не капитан. Мой капитан Дженсен, вон там. У нас нет требований, кроме «Иди на хер». Иначе мы выловим всех твоих, кто находится на судне, и скормим акулам по частям. Или целиком отдадим доктору Су, и не подумай, что я пугаю, каждый из нас предпочел бы акул.

— Сколько человек на борту?

— Сколько бы ни было, для каждого вы нежеланные гости.

— Ты не имеешь ни права, ни звания говорить от имени экипажа, — ответил Стив. — Где старпом? Я хотел бы понять, кто готов сотрудничать, раньше, чем истребители армии США польют эту плавучую дрянь огнем. Хочешь выжить, стармех? У каждого есть шанс. 

— Стив, есть плохие новости, плохие новости и еще плохие новости, — сказал ему в ухо Дэнни и тут же поспешил добавить, — с Джо порядок. 

Стив прочистил горло, давая понять, что слышит, но не ответит.

— Первая: мы всплываем. Коно больше не может удерживать лодку на глубине без движения. Вторая: почти сразу после того, как ты произнес свой трогательный спич, на палубе случилась драка. Большая часть спасаемых набросилась на спасателей, скорее было похоже на потасовку девочек из класса математики и отряда спецназа. Четверо вооруженных быстро скрутили их, взяли в кольцо и увели куда-то внутрь. 

Стив мог только легко кивнуть, но не ответить. Закрыться в специальном помещении до прихода подмоги — универсальная инструкция на случай пиратского нападения, и, значит, кто-то извне уже получил доклад о захвате судна. 

— Кабо-Верде отменяется, Гровер отправил с ближайшего острова несколько отрядов Береговой охраны, с ними врач для Джо, — продолжил Дэнни. — Время прибытия — минут двадцать пять, это можно считать неплохой новостью. И последнее: похоже, на «Кермите» есть ребенок. Маленькая девочка, я не видел ее среди спасаемых, но рассмотрел на палубе домик для Барби и детский велосипед.

Стив потер переносицу и невероятно вежливо спросил у стармеха, пытаясь разыграть искреннее удивление: 

— Прошу прощения, но… Вы собираетесь развязать Третью мировую в отдельно взятом квадрате Тихого океана? Ну, наши семьи в этом случае получат все положенные выплаты от правительства, а что останется вашим? Пробирка с соленой водой, взятой над местом крушения судна? Хуже того? Они даже не получает известия о судьбе своих близких?

— Не нам бояться войны, — подал голос один из шестерых, невысокий худой азиат, то ли таец, то ли филиппинец. — Пока мы здесь, наши семьи сыты и здоровы в наших странах.

Стив был уверен — они давно могли бы его обездвижить и забить до смерти. А если нет, то экипаж просто тянет время до получения поддержки с островов, а значит, купится на его маневр.    
— Окей, — сказал он, откладывая автомат и поворачивая открытые ладони, пока Чин смотрел на него правым глазом, потому что его левый затек и окончательно сомкнулся в один огромный синяк.— Я обязан доложить командованию обстановку, и они могут отвести прицелы от «Кермита», если посчитают, что это навредит репутации страны или вызовет серьезный конфликт. Ну вы же смотрите кино и читаете новости. У нас такая бюрократия, что один человек не вправе принять решение. Но если я не выйду на связь через две минуты, мы все окажемся на дне.

И потянулся к наколенному карману, предупреждая:

— Я должен вынуть телефон. Вряд ли я докричусь отсюда до Вашингтона.

Двое из шестерых следили за его движениями, еще двое крепко держали Чина, оставшаяся пара наблюдала за дверью и периметром рубки, и все должно было получиться. Стив сделал вид, будто молнию заело, скривил недовольную мину и, задержав дыхание, рванул чеку газовой гранаты прямо внутри кармана.

Когда узкий баллон полетел под ноги стармеху, трое из шестерых уже успели сделать первый вдох и разжать пальцы, выпуская свое импровизированное оружие. Оставшаяся половина, конечно, была полна энтузиазма, но не боевого опыта. Стив подхватил автомат, стараясь не целиться в головы, другой рукой дернул путы Чина и выскочил с капитанского мостика, надежно блокируя герметичную дверь снаружи. Только после этого он позволил себе глотнуть воздуха. Чин, все же надышавшийся парализующего газа, тяжело повис на его плече.

— В порядке? — спросил Дэнни в ухо. — Опять сделал что-то безумное?

— Нет-нет, все в рамках, — отрапортовал Стив, будто Дэнни действительно был его командиром. 

— Расчетное время прибытия поддержки? Похоже, борта чистые, ребята смогут подойти близко. 

— Чуть меньше двадцати минут. 

— Принято, — и Стив потащил Чина наружу и устроил его на верхней палубе, спиной к крепкой переборке.

Специальный бункер, предназначенный для ожидания помощи в случае нападения, должен был располагаться где-то посередине, между надстройками и грузовой палубой, и Стив быстро нашел его, оставляя без внимания десятки дверей, за которыми, возможно, таились куски чудовищ доктора Франкенштейна. В неярком моргающем свете он миновал жилые помещения, технические блоки, огромную кают-компанию и выдернул из уха бесполезный коммуникатор Чина, прислушиваясь.

В коридоре тихо переговаривались стоящие у двери трое с автоматами наперевес. Если бы они выполняли общепринятые инструкции, то сейчас сидели бы внутри, с наглухо задраенным входом, а не патрулировали коридор как охранники плавучей тюрьмы. Странные взаимоотношения экипажа и остальных присутствующих на борту следовало бы осмыслить, но вдруг он почувствовал легкую вибрацию под ногами ― признак заводящихся в трюме дизелей, аварийный запуск двигателей, свидетельствующий о том, что оставшаяся часть экипажа успела подготовиться к плаванию. 

― Они собираются сбежать, Дэнни! ― шепнул он, включая коммуникатор, и сквозь странный, не поддающийся определению шум и грохот услышал ворчливое:

― Будто мы сами не видим!

Если бы «Кермит» успел набрать нужную скорость, то достиг бы территориальных вод ближайшего островного государства быстрее, чем его догнали бы патрульные катера Гровера.

В наушнике о чем-то приглушенно спорили. Стив вжался в переборку, силясь разобрать слова, но различал только голоса ― звонкий Коно, глуховатый Джо и нотки протеста в редких возгласах Дэнни.

Он успел отбросить второй ненужный автомат с пустым магазином раньше, чем двое из трех охранников в коридоре прекратили дышать. Последний, огромный, как рефрижератор, тип попер на него с голыми руками, здоровенными ладонями намереваясь открутить голову от тела. Стиву не хватало воздуха. Он безуспешно ловил ногами опору, и все вокруг уже слилось, в бурый, мерцающий аварийным освещением туман, когда он наконец-то сумел задрать штанину и выдернуть из чехла короткий керамический нож. Тот с хрустом разорвал суставы и сухожилия, вонзаясь в душащую ладонь, и легко провернулся в горле на уровне сонной артерии. Этого было достаточно, чтобы вырваться из лапищ противника, и Стив на долю секунды пожалел, что оставляет этот прекрасный нож глубоко в его глазнице.

Дверь, отрезавшая его то ли от преступников, то ли от заложников, была цельной, герметичной и, блядь… 

― У меня тут полкило взрывчатки, срабатывающей на открывание, ― сказал Стив.

Он не дождался ответа. В наушнике стояла полная тишина, будто по ту сторону не было ничего ― ни людей, ни «Мышки», ни океана. 

Вынув мультитул, Стив осторожно начал снимать болты корпуса бомбы, скрывающего провода и датчики, стараясь лишний раз не дышать и чаще вытирать пот предплечьем, чтобы случайная капля не упала на контакты и не замкнула цепь. Переборки и палуба дрогнули, когда остались последние два провода. Поверхность под ногами повело, крен был таким, что Стив впечатался спиной в железное ребро позади, а после полетел обратно ― лбом вперед, успев выставить руки, чтобы не задеть бомбу.

Освещение мигнуло и стало еще тусклее, по узким коридорам понеслись звуки сирены, оповещая о сбое работы систем, а за дверью послышались крики и шум голосов. В ожившем коммуникаторе тоже появились признаки жизни: отрывистые ругательства, грохот железа и плеск воды, ― в которых невозможно было разобрать, происходящее снаружи. Не чувствовал он только одного ― равномерного подрагивания, означавшего, что двигатели все еще работают.

Динамик отозвался грохотом перестрелки: легкие хлопки автоматных очередей против оглушающих тяжелых огнестрельных систем.

― Дэнни, Дэнни, Дэнни, блядь!

― Ему немного не до вашего флирта, ― сказал в ухо задыхающийся хриплый голос Джо. ― Можешь считать, все в порядке. У нас тут выползли кроты из машины, очень недовольные тем, что винты почему-то не вращаются.

― Вы… Вы?..

― Подставили лодку под удар, да. Все равно же планировали затопить, а так хоть польза. Она застряла в нужном месте, и это корыто больше никуда не пойдет. Мы в шлюпке, маневрируем, сможем продержаться, до подхода катеров не больше десяти минут. Делай что должен. 

В динамике послышался новый залп, и Джо, видимо, отключил связь.

Стив сосредоточился на двух последних контактах, аккуратно замыкая один из проводов на металл обшивки двери, и, задержав дыхание, перерезал другую пару. На электронное табло таймера злодеи тратятся только в кино. На самом деле, даже сейчас, когда все цепочки детонации казались обезвреженными, Стив не был уверен, что взрывное устройство не сработает. Но все же легко постучал и прислушался, ожидая ответа.

Когда изнутри раздался тихий, неуверенный, но отчетливо складывающийся в повторяющиеся три точки-три тире-три точки звук, он быстро сунул в щель узкое лезвие, отжимая штыри замка, и рванул на себя дверь. 

Из отсека выступила женщина. Единственная на корабле, но Стив много лет назад похоронил в себе все остатки давних морских суеверий. 

― Вы представитель армии Соединенных Штатов? ― спросила высокая, но хрупкая на вид азиатка с короткой стрижкой. Навскидку ей с успехом можно было дать от двадцати до пятидесяти лет, голос не дрожал, а ладонь была твердой и сухой, когда Стив ответил на рукопожатие.

― Флот, мэм, ― исправил он автоматически, ― но суть верна.

― Су Линь, ведущий инженер «Кермита», научная команда под моим руководством и ответственностью, ― сказала она, и Стив вдруг понял причину, по которой стармех желал быть скормленным акулам, а не отданным на эксперименты.    
― Время прибытия поддержки ― пять минут, ― в полном вакууме наушников возник голос Коно. ― На палубе чисто. 

― Возможно, нам есть что обсудить в ближайшие четыре минуты, ― сказал Стив Су Линь, вглядываясь в темноту каюты.

Большинство людей в ней он сразу отнес к научному составу, но четверо явно были экипажем: механики, кок и, похоже, второй помощник капитана.

― На «Кермите» у всех свои обстоятельства, ― отозвалась Су Линь, прослеживая его взгляд. ― И каждый из моих людей хочет гарантий.

― Мэм, мне плевать на попытки вырастить чей-то член, ― искренне признался Стив. ― Но пособничество террористам и генная модификация людей ― не то, что одобряет мое правительство.

― Если нас будут судить на твердой земле, любой, даже бесплатный, адвокат найдет сотню способов нас оправдать. 

Стив все еще всматривался в темноту отсека, но так и не смог увидеть ту, которая собрала домик для Барби, замеченный Дэнни.

***

― Четыре минуты, ― отрапортовала Коно. 

― Мэм… ― Су Линь явно не нравилось это обращение, но Стив не мог отказать себе в удовольствии, видя, как кривится ее лицо. ― Я предлагаю проследовать за мной на палубу. Катера Береговой охраны на подходе, и если вы готовы дать показания, то наверняка сможете рассчитывать на поблажки.

Су Линь поправила ладонями и без того гладкую прическу и посмотрела на него так, словно Стив предложил ей совершить что-то невероятно неприличное.

― Не в вашей компетенции это решать, ― четко сказала она, а после улыбнулась людям, сгрудившимся у порога, и произнесла: ― Каждый, кто желает вернуться, следуйте моим указаниям. 

И, отодвинув Стива тощим плечом, первой пошла по коридору к двери на палубу.

― По проверенной информации, ― крикнул Стив в ее стриженый затылок, ― на «Кермите» есть ребенок. Я не вижу его среди вас.

― На борту нет детей, я не лгу вам.

Стив хотел удержать ее за плечо, чтобы продолжить разговор, но в коммуникаторе уже были слышны громкие знакомые и обнадеживающие звуки: отрывистый боевой клич флота, свидетельствующий о том, что отряды Береговой охраны добрались до точки.

***

Очевидно, ему самому предстояло решить как поступить с «Кермитом». Он только махнул рукой с палубы, удостоверившись, что за Су Линь, последней из своих людей спустившейся по трапу, почти твердой походкой отправился Чин и катера отошли на безопасное расстояние. 

Наушник ожил, когда он уже успел нырнуть на нижние палубы судна. 

― Пожалуйста, ― Дэнни шептал, и звук мотора заглушал его слова; очевидно, он стоял на корме одного из катеров и пялился на белую пену, оставляемую винтами. ― Очень прошу тебя, Стив. Я ужасно, чертовски, неимоверно не хочу таскаться сюда, чтобы пустить по волнам венок над твоей могилой.

— Ответь мне, Дэнни. Скажи, прошу. Я требую, слышишь? Я… Я хотел бы вернуться на Oaху. В наш дом, на кухню, которая, клянусь, до сих пор воняет твоим подгоревшим завтраком. Я помню дни рождения Грейс и Чарли и уже начал подбирать подарки. Сильверадо может обойтись бензобаком поменьше, и чем бы ты ни решил заняться, когда мы будем дома, я поддержу. Мне это нужно. А теперь скажи, зачем все это нужно тебе.

— Я люблю тебя, идиот! Почему еще я был готов сбежать с тобой в Кабо-Верде? Не потому же, что обожаю экзотические острова с тропическим климатом?

— Я люблю тебя, Дэнно, — ответил Стив и дрожащей рукой выдернул коммуникатор из уха.

Затопить какое угодно судно — просто. Нужно всего лишь знать предел работы его двигателей и учитывать геометрию корпуса. В машине уже было нечем дышать от испарений трупов и высокой температуры: Береговая охрана сработала идеально, не оставив живых, но сохранив плавучесть судна. Стив сосредоточился на расчетах в уме, а после отключил аварийные системы и вывернул вентили и маховики. У него должно было оставаться две минуты, чтобы добежать до открытой палубы и спрыгнуть с нее, до того, как двигатель пойдет вразнос. Через полторы давление внутри «Кермита» начнет разрывать его на части. Стук поршней сливался в ушах с пульсацией крови, Стив рванул спасательный комплект у поручней, цепко хватаясь за раздувающийся оранжевый плотик, и ласточкой полетел с высоты борта в океанскую воду.

Взрыв больше походил на прямое попадание бомбы в машинное отделение, и мощная волна лишила Стива возможности дышать, но сжатые на плотике пальцы правой руки ощущали не воду, а воздух, и он пытался подтянуться, чтобы вынырнуть, позволить кислороду проникнуть в легкие до того, как сознание отключится.

— И кто будет делать ему искусственное дыхание? — услышал он раньше, чем смог разлепить заплывшие веки. — Только не я. У Дэнни тяжелый удар правой, а моя медстраховка не покроет расходов.

— Гровер, — попытался улыбнуться Стив, но лицо ощущалось одной сплошной опухшей маской, как после укуса ядовитого насекомого.

— А ведь он абсолютно прав, ― губы Дэнни касались его уха впритык, сухие, чуть дрожащие. ― Кстати, передние обойдутся дороже коренных, и возможно, я выбью ему резцы, чтобы никому не было обидно.

Стив вслепую нащупал руку Дэнни и переплел его пальцы со своими.

― Если пожелаешь оформить свадебную церемонию в розовом и лиловом, я отошлю обратно приглашение, ― это был голос Джо; слабый, хриплый, но тем не менее уверенный.

― Да все в порядке, мы планируем алый с золотом, а адреса твоего в любом случае не знаем, ― откликнулся Дэнни, и Стив позволил себе провалиться в обморок, абсолютно убежденный в том, что все будет хорошо. 

Он хотел бы очнуться от ласковых касаний или поцелуев, но громкие крики на корме и звук спускаемой с левого борта шлюпки вернули его к жизни быстрее, чем что-либо другое. Когда Стив сумел открыть глаза, то увидел две темноволосых головки, пальцы, цепляющиеся за спасательный круг и тонкий силуэт Су Линь, склонившейся к воде и щебечущей на непонятном ему китайском диалекте. Крепкие руки команды вытащили на борт двух детей ― мальчика и девочку лет шести, в одинаковых цветных плавках и с прилипшими ко лбу челками. 

― Ари и Нори, ― улыбнулась Су Линь, крепко прижимая малышей к себе. ― Я не соврала вам, их не было на судне с самого пожара. 

― До жути знакомое лицо, ― пробормотал Тони Арчер, внимательно разглядывая мокрую дрожащую малышку. 

Шуткам и объятиям должно было найтись время после, а сейчас следовало не упустить момент, пока Су Линь казалась растерянной и взволнованной, и вытащить из нее максимум информации. Дэнни, Гровер и Тони как курицы-наседки хлопотали вокруг двух детей, Джо вполголоса о чем-то спорил с медиком, но легкие подрагивания уголков его губ можно было считать улыбкой. Чин растянулся на рундуке, уложив холодный компресс на ребра, а голову ― на колени Коно, катер Береговой охраны на всех парах несся к ближайшему острову.

― Я не буду обещать вам, мэм, что дальше ваша жизнь сложится как добрая и светлая сказка, ― заговорил он, приближаясь к Су Линь, которая стояла на корме, неотрывно вглядываясь в водную гладь, похоронившую обломки «Кермита».

― Думаете, я этого не понимаю, как вас там?.. Вы не потрудились представиться.

― Лейтенант-коммандер Стив Макгарретт.

― Лейтенант Стив. Что бы вы чувствовали, если бы увидели, как ваш дом стирают с лица земли?

― Зависит от того, действительно ли он был домом для меня.

― Я ступила на палубу «Кермита», едва мне исполнилось три года, ― сказала она. ― С тех пор вся моя жизнь ограничивалась им. Когда мне было семь, я мечтала снова увидеть настоящие каменные стены и познакомиться с Гуфи и Микки Маусом в Диснейленде. Потом привыкла не ждать и не верить обещаниям. Мое полное имя Су Линь Шуай. Если вы дружите с Гуглом, то сможете найти историю моего отца. 

Стив криво усмехнулся:

― О провале операции «Посылка от Санты» ходят легенды. Ее изучают на каждом тренинге по спасению важных объектов.

― В таком случае, не кажется ли вам, что курс разработан на основе недостоверной информации? 

Стиву оставалось только кивнуть. Он еще не закончил школу, когда спецслужбы пытались вывезти китайского ученого из политической тюрьмы. Самолет с ученым Бэй Шуаем и его семьей на борту пропал в районе Микронезии, и не то чтобы американское правительство громко возмущалось сбитым над океаном спецрейсом.

― Все было проще и куда страшнее, ― кивнула Су Линь, услышав, как он прочищает горло. ― Вместо тюрьмы китайских коммунистов мой отец попал в рабство к американскому миллиардеру, которому было настолько плевать на собственную страну, законы и чужие жизни, что он смог убедить отца в серьезности своих намерений. Год за годом я наблюдала, как «Кермит» из небольшой плавучей лаборатории превращается в то, что вы сегодня пустили ко дну ― тюрьму, из которой нет выхода ни для кого. Вы видели взрывчатку на двери, а значит, понимаете, что экипаж получил указание уничтожить нас при малейшей опасности разглашения нашей работы. У меня не было выбора. Единственное, чем я могла заниматься там ― ассистировать отцу, а когда он умер, продолжать выполнять заказы и проводить свои исследования. Я почти тридцать лет не ступала на твердую землю, но это не значит, что провела все годы в вакууме, как не значит и того, что хочу подобного для своих детей. То, что я сейчас здесь, говорит лишь об одном ― я хочу дать им выбор. 

― И вы знаете, кто за всем этим стоит. Кто организовал похищение вашего отца из рук спецназа США, кто финансирует ваши проекты и собирает прибыль от всего, что вы делаете.

― «Кермит» ― это такой смешной зеленый лягушонок из дурацкого кукольного шоу, ― сказала Су Линь, ― в детстве он мне даже нравился. Я никогда не встречалась с тем, кто дергает кукол за нитки, но его лично знал мой отец, а потому знаю и я. Вы всего лишь лейтенант-коммандер. Таран, пробивающий ворота крепости. Что делать с жителями захваченного города, решать другим. Мне есть с чем выйти к ним, поверьте, Стив МакГарретт, и это единственный козырь в моем рукаве, но он беспроигрышен. Не думайте, что я не благодарна вам. Мои малыши хотят побывать в Диснейленде не меньше, чем когда-то желала я.

― А их отец?

― О, лейтенант, это только мои дети. Есть случаи, когда отец не нужен. Способность долго находиться под водой я подарила им на второй день рождения, надеясь, что когда-нибудь это спасет им жизнь, а меня убережет от шантажа их безопасностью. Если будет возможность ― я выберу место на побережье.

― Эй, тащи ее сюда! ― вдруг послышалось с правого борта. 

Стив не видел Тони Арчера, но был уверен, что тот сгорает от нетерпения, желая чем-то с ним поделиться.

Его команда, все шестеро, включая Джо, подпрыгивали в попытках достать планшет из руки Тони. Тот стоял на банке, придерживая девайс двумя пальцами, и вот-вот готов был бросить его за борт, лишь бы остаться единственным, кто понял нечто невероятно важное.

― Я не рассчитываю на сохранение тайны, ― сказала Су Линь, взглянув на экран. ― Но и не стану никого оповещать о способе зачатия моих детей. Вы проницательны, мистер. Просто именно этого генетического материала было в излишке для разных экспериментов.

― Ари… Он… Он хорошо поет? ― внезапно сорвавшимся голосом спросил Тони и вдруг обмяк, сползая на сиденье, будто своим подтверждением Су Линь разорвала маячившую в его воображении справку с психиатрическим диагнозом. 

― У него отвратительный музыкальный слух, ― улыбнулась она. ― Зато он прекрасно рисует.

― А Нори? ― задыхаясь, спросил Тони. ― Норма Джин, верно?

― Она несомненно вырастет красавицей, ― ответила Су Линь, поглаживая большим пальцем копию старого фото в планшете.

― Мэм, если вашим детям нужен телохранитель, нянька, груша для битья, учитель, экскурсовод и наставник ― я готов! ― Тони вскочил и щелкнул каблуками, словно помолодел лет на сорок.

― Вот так люди отказываются от планов в отношении простых смертных, стоит их поманить известным именем, ― где-то за плечом Стива деланно недовольно проворчал Дэнни. 


	6. I love you because

Федеральные маршалы полоскали яйца в океане. Буквально.

Стив никогда не видел, чтобы эта служба хоть по щиколотку совалась в воду, а сейчас волны заливали их ремни и жилеты, и будь федералов немного больше — на руках отнесли бы патрульный катер прямо в ожидающий с запущенными двигателями самолет. Но Су Линь легко перемахнула бортик и сама направилась к кромке каменистого берега. Стив видел, как осторожно она ступает, каждый раз ощупывая дно пальцами, прежде чем полностью поставить ногу, но на ее лице не отражалось и следа робости, сквозящей в движениях.

Два катера, приставшие раньше, покачивались на волнах прибоя, и команда знакомо проводила проверку перед отплытием. Очевидно, все прибывшие с Су Линь люди уже находились в самолете.

Чужая рука поймала его за плечо, едва он сделал первый шаг по суше.

— Спасибо за службу, лейтенант-коммандер. Ваше участие в операции будет отмечено в рапорте, — сказал невзрачный, похожий на сотни сотен других, офицер. — Дальше юрисдикция переходит к нам, и мы имеем особые инструкции, выходящие за рамки ваших полномочий.

Слева зашлась всхлипом малышка Норма Джин. Стив дернулся, но замер, услышав громкое и уверенное:

— Вы сами собираетесь греть им молоко, справляться с поносом и вколачивать в головы алфавит? Тогда, пожалуйста, я разжимаю руки. Но я их учитель и нянька и не оставлю детей, пока не буду уверен в том, что квалификация их попечителей и условия жизни полностью соответствуют тем, какие они привыкли получать. Иначе вам придется иметь дело с органами опеки, и, ох, как я не завидую вам, ребята! Их не напугать блестящей бляхой. Тысяча объяснительных и психологическое освидетельствование только за то, что ты посмел протянуть свою лапу к шестилетней девочке.

Встревоженный взгляд Су Линь быстро пробежался по фигуре Тони Арчера, держащего на сгибе локтя Нори и прижимающего ее головку к своему плечу, ладонью загораживая от маршала. Стив едва заметно кивнул, и Су Линь, громко прочистив горло, сказала: 

— Он их наставник. Часть сделки. Не обсуждается. 

Тони удобней пересадил девочку, и, обернувшись к команде, свободной рукой приподнял шляпу. А после неспешно направился за Су Линь с сыном и маршалами к трапу самолета.

— Похоже, он наконец-то нашел женщину своей мечты, — рассмеялся Джо, отмахиваясь от врача, помогающего ему сойти на берег.

— Не ревнуй, Коммандо, это непродуктивно, — тут же откликнулся Дэнни, словно только и ждал, что его зацепят, и заранее приготовил ответ. 

— Если я до конца жизни буду слышать это идиотское прозвище, то… — Джо поднял руку раскрытой ладонью вверх, и его брови сурово сошлись на переносице. — Я отрекаюсь от тебя, Стив МакГарретт, ныне, присно и во веки веков. 

— А, ну, нормально, — фыркнул Дэнни. — Я никогда не был желанным зятем, это даже не испортит мне аппетит. 

Стив не мог отказать себе в удовольствии. В конце концов, он заслужил его. Быстро протянул руку и мощно, изо всех сил ущипнул Дэнни за левую ягодицу.

Тот едва удержал ступни на песке, дернул плечами и подбородком и закашлялся так, что не смог возмутиться в ответ. Ярко-розовое пятно поползло из-под воротника его штормовки к влажному завитку у кромки волос, подтверждая действенность метода. 

Доказательством этому служила и полная тишина, на несколько секунд опустившаяся на остров. Стив уже понадеялся было ей насладиться, но блаженное умиротворение нарушила Коно.

— Одна я нифига не понимаю? Или есть кто-то еще, считающий, что у Тони прогрессировала деменция из-за стресса и перепадов давления? 

Ответить этой женщине было проще и безопаснее, чем смолчать.

— Хе-хе, малявка, — Джо подставился под удар, но Коно только фыркнула и завела прядь волос за ухо. — Ни черта вы, убогие дети интернета, не знаете без него. Кто-то? Ну? Гровер?

— О нет, — рассмеялся Лу. — Просвещать молодых — твоя миссия. Мне еще предстоит объясняться с боссом. 

— Ладно, салаги, поднимите руку те, кто слышал имя Норма Джин раньше. И это не должна быть стриптизерша, с которой вы потеряли девственность. 

Стив не пытался сдержать улыбку. Джо был в порядке. В полном, окончательном, не вызывающем сомнений порядке, хоть его пальцы все еще непроизвольно ловили воздух напротив левого кармана рубашки, а ресницы слиплись над покрасневшими веками.

«И все же не стоило далеко отпускать врача», ― подумал он, когда Джо подпрыгнул, смешно раскорячив колени, и правой рукой попытался придержать подол несуществующей юбки, раздуваемой ветром. 

— Пу-пу-пи-ду! — пропел Джо высоким голосом и тут же добавил обычным: — Гровер, Уильямс, молчать!

— Твою мать, — пробормотал Чин, хлопая себя по лбу. — Норма Джин Бейкер. 

— Совершенно верно. Считай, зачет. И Элвис Арон. Ари и Нори. Семь минут — слишком долго, чтобы выдать тебе значок бойскаута. Но для вылупившегося в девяностых цыпленка я напрягусь. Ради твоих снайперских умений, девочка: Элвис Аарон носил семейную фамилию Пресли, а Норма Джин Бейкер, повзрослев…

— Пу-пу-пи-ду! — снова пропел Чин, и Коно ахнула, прикрывая ладонью рот:

— Мерилин Монро!

— Неудивительно, что именно их генетического материала было у Су Линь в достатке, а Тони показалось знакомым лицо маленькой девочки со старых фотографий, — кивнул Стив. — И мне, в общем-то, все понятно, кроме одного: Гровер, сукин сын, как ты сумел притащить сюда маршалов и Береговую охрану?! И, я надеюсь, на Оаху мы тоже будем добираться не вплавь.

Гровер пытался насквозь пробурить берег носком кроссовка, но это было нечто схожее с реакцией начинающей чирлидерши на комплимент.

— Я просто наорал на губернатора, а тот задействовал связи, — картинно стреляя глазками, ответил он. 

— А что, так можно было? — Дэнни не возмущался. Всего лишь, выдохнув от удивления, уселся на рыхлый песок.

— Ну, тебе, очевидно, нет, — рассмеялся Гровер. — Но если будешь возражать, можешь отправиться домой на плоту из пустых бутылок, потому что Фрэнк Бама приземлится через две минуты. Вот он, чуть левее края острова.

Глядя на приближающуюся черную точку, Стив опустился рядом с Дэнни, крепко ухватил его руку и был намерен не отпускать до… Никогда. 

***

На Оаху их встречали как героев. Совали прямо в лицо мохнатые микрофоны на длинных палках и слепящие линзы камер, а сам губернатор Деннинг рассыпался в похвалах отряду Пять-ноль, чей отвлекающий маневр в виде широко освещенного роспуска позволил ослабить бдительность преступников и с успехом их задержать. О нет, простите, никаких подробностей, вы же знаете, с кем имеют дело наши лучшие люди. Заверяю вас, что жители и туристы островов с сегодняшнего дня могут спать еще спокойней.

— Интересно, бывают ли трехэтажные пиццы? — спросил Дэнни еще в самолете. — Хочу такую. Наплевать на ананасы.

— Все что угодно, детка, все, что желаешь, для тебя, — пробормотал Стив, откидываясь затылком на его колено. На левое. На правое нельзя. 

Он придержал Джо за плечо, когда тот пытался ускользнуть по пути с пресс-конференции на летном поле до ожидающей их машины.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, дядя. Не спеши возвращаться, куда бы ты ни собирался. Едем ко мне. И, кстати, сними уже эту балаклаву, все камеры выключены.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я включил еще одну и срежиссировал ваше домашнее порно, то я пас.

— Общение с Тони явно пошло ему на пользу, — заметил Дэнни, стараясь первым залезть на заднее сиденье минивэна, так, чтобы Стив оказался зажатым между ним и Джо.

— О нет, он такой с первого дня нашего знакомства, — припомнил Стив слова самого Дэнни. — И я клянусь, что не собираюсь обсуждать наши свадебные костюмы.

Его лицо само расплылось в широкой ухмылке, когда синхронный кашель раздался в оба уха.

— Э, нет, я не говорил, что речь не пойдет о костюмах вообще, — сказал он уже дома, выуживая из шкафа кожаную куртку с накладными карманами и высоким воротником. — И, между прочим, она мне нравится. Думаю носить в офис по пятницам. 

— Тогда по пятницам я беру выходной! — вскинул руку Дэнни.

Все оставалось таким, будто Стив вышел на недолгую легкую пробежку: тот же код сигнализации, забытый бумажный мусор на кофейном столике; закапавший, едва он пустил воду, кран и контуры бурого пятна от соуса на диване. Дом, казалось, впал в анабиоз, и даже океан за окнами стал слышнее только после того, как они сами дождались ужина. 

Трехэтажная пицца существовала, конечно, исключительно в воображении Дэнни. Тем более с ананасами. 

— Вот, Джо, хотел тебе отдать, — Стив расстегнул пуговицу на кармане куртки Элвиса и достал изрядно помятый бумажный листок. — Мне далеко бежать за кислородным баллоном, так что лучше не спрашивай, как я это получил. В сертификат не успели вписать имена, поэтому, слушай, просто отдохни. Надеюсь, ты найдешь, кого захватить с собой на три оплаченных ночи в лучшем отеле острова.

— Ролевые игры с сексуальной медсестрой могут быть весьма опасны для сердца, — фыркнул Дэнни. — Поэтому сначала убедись, что у нее действительно есть медицинская лицензия. 

Джо молча пристально изучал лицо Дэнни, будто хотел вскрыть взглядом его черепную коробку и покопаться там в поисках улик. Дэнни с тем же вызовом смотрел в ответ и, в конце концов, Джо сдался: легко улыбнулся и протянул ему руку. 

— Береги его, — сказал он.

— Береги себя, — эхом ответил Дэнни. — Знаешь, когда это порождение Коронадо психует, мир в явной опасности. 

Джо аккуратно расправил и сложил листок сертификата, укладывая его в бумажник.

— Да, девушки, на случай, если вы подождете, пока я отъеду, и через полчаса кинетесь в погоню за Аббасом, — сказал он уже за порогом. — Его ликвидировали три дня назад. Я получил отчет еще над океаном.

Стив издал боевой клич котиков, и Джо кивнул, удаляясь к подошедшему такси.

— Су Линь уверила меня, что даст показания и раскроет личность главы «Маппетов» в обмен на защиту и работу в рамках правительственных программ, — сказал Стив, трижды проворачивая замок в двери. — Не уверен, что к ее услугам не обратится Мадонна, но уж точно не террористы.

— Пиздец, Стивен, это действительно то, о чем ты хочешь сейчас говорить?

— На самом деле я думаю, как быстро нагреется бак, чтобы ты мог залезть в душ, — честно признался Стив, проходясь рукой по недельной щетине. — Потому что холодная вода не для слабаков, знаешь ли. 

— Ты полностью, абсолютно, окончательно … Совершенное… Животное, — выдохнул Дэнни, дергая его к себе и прижимаясь целиком — от коленей до лба, обвивая руками талию. И замер, когда Стив коснулся губами его макушки.

— А ты все еще пахнешь океаном. Ненавижу твой лаймовый шампунь.

— Не нравится — купи другой, — моментально откликнулся Дэнни. — Но не в ближайшем супермаркете, тем, что там продают, я не помыл бы и крысу. 

Прежде чем Стив что-либо возразил, Дэнни поцеловал его. 

Если бы речь шла об испытании выдержки, Стив не прошел бы даже первый этап, не донесся их вещи до бельевой корзины, а так и оставив валяться неаккуратной цепочкой, избитым приемом любого романтического фильма ― от футболки на диване до трусов у порога в ванную. Дэнни потворствовал хаосу и ни словом не обмолвился о том, кто будет убирать обувь, ремни и носки, разбросанные по ступенькам лестницы. Наверняка, был уверен, что это задача Стива,

А ведь тот и не думал возражать. Любое желание протестовать испарилось, когда Дэнни потянул вверх его футболку и, жадно вдыхая, вжался лицом в грудь. Язык тронул сосок, губы сомкнулись вокруг, и Стив застонал, крепко стискивая вожделенную задницу Дэнни, до сих пор обтянутую джинсами. Он хотел спросить, прямо сейчас знать, уточнить еще раз, потому что Дэнни казался, ― нет, на самом деле был ― умелым и настойчивым и терся пахом о его бедро вполне однозначно.

― Ты действительно никогда раньше?.. Ты говорил, что у тебя не было секса с мужчиной.

Дэнни оторвался от изучения кончиком языка его яремной впадины, вскинул ресницы, и Стиву стало все равно, что он услышит в ответ. Взгляд Дэнни был невероятно синим, поплывшим и полным не просто желания, а безумного вожделения. Его губы раскрылись, но прежде чем из них вырвался хотя бы звук, Стив запечатал рот Дэнни глубоким, мокрым поцелуем.

Не разрывая рук, по-прежнему сжимая пальцы на плечах, Дэнни потянул его в сторону лестницы, нетвердо ступая спиной вперед. И не остановился, не вдохнул, пока не поднялся на третью ступеньку, так что его лицо нависало над запрокинутым лицом Стива.

― А ведь я не спрашивал у тебя, правда?― недобро прошептал он, вдавливая пальцы в его грудь с такой силой, что запросто мог бы сломать ребро. ― Знаешь почему? Мне неинтересно. И не знаю, какая причина заставляет тебя думать, будто я солгал, когда спросил ты.

Дыхание Стива сбилось, и сердце, громко колотящееся в груди, замерло, испуганно ожидая, что Дэнни отстранится, что он сам, сам опять испортил такой важный момент. Но тот ждал, все еще стоя на три ступеньки выше, а его пальцы осторожно поглаживали и царапали кожу, оставляя на ней незаметные глазу пылающие следы.

― Я… ― пробормотал Стив. ― Я просто хотел знать, чтобы, ну, все было… Чтобы правильно… Не испугать, не навредить.

― Какая разница, детка? Какая разница, если любишь.

Пряжка гулко стукнула о ступеньку. Дэнни разжал левую руку, и ремень выскользнул, темной лентой свернувшись на лестнице. А после он шагнул еще выше и демонстративно расстегнул пуговицу и змейку на своих джинсах:

― И если для тебя это не аргумент, Стивен…

В раскрытой ширинке мелькнул внушительный бугор под тканью белья, Дэнни повернулся и тут же пошел вверх, чуть нагибаясь, позволяя расстегнутым джинсам сползти и приоткрыть широкую резинку и плавный переход поясницы в округлую выпуклость.

― А у меня было, ― сказал Стив, сглатывая. ― И я могу о тебе позаботиться. Дело в опыте.

― Да мне плевать! ― ботинки Дэнни остались на верхней площадке. ― Не школьники, разберемся. Или стой, где стоишь, пока не превратишься в соляной столб, или раздевайся!

Стив не был уверен, что не вернулся в свои семнадцать. Руки дрожали, пока он стаскивал брюки вместе с трусами, напрочь забыв об обуви, и чуть не разбил нос, споткнувшись на последней ступеньке. Но Дэнни этого не видел: за дверью уже шумела вода, и ручка, которую Стив нажал, чтобы войти, показалась раскаленной лавой.

Но дальше все было легко и просто.

― Почему опыта нет у меня, а боишься ты? ― спросил Дэнни, шагая под теплые струи.

Вода падала сверху, стекала по плечам, разделяя волосы на груди на широкие дорожки, бегущие до самого пупка, и ниже Стив уже не мог проследить узоры: над жестким светлым треугольником волос выступал дрожащий от напряжения член. Головка блестела от воды и смазки, крупная вена отчетливо пульсировала, и яйца слегка подрагивали.

Стив хотел спуститься взглядом дальше, ниже, увидеть такие же дорожки на бедрах, слипшиеся спирали волосков на голенях или поджатые пальцы ног, но был не в силах оторвать глаз, ощутимо давясь скопившейся во рту слюной и непроизвольно сжимая ладонью свой давно набухший член. 

― Опыт, детка? ― ухмыльнулся Дэнни, закидывая за голову руки и едва заметно поводя бедрами. ― Так покажи же. Иначе я буду считать, что ты опять боишься проиграть.

Кажется, в ванной на секунду погас свет. Или в глазах у Стива потемнело, когда он кинулся вперед. Толкнул Дэнни к скользкой стене, вжал, не давая двигаться, и принялся жадно вылизывать губы, вжимаясь всем телом ― мокро, грязно, бесконтрольно терся членом о живот, и чувствовал как ниже, по яйцам и под ними, проходится горячая головка члена Дэнни. 

Едва он на секунду прекратил терзать его рот, как рука Дэнни надавила на плечо, однозначно приказывая опуститься на колени, и, боже, Стив хотел этого так давно. 

― Поменьше энтузиазма, прошу, ― быстро выстонал Дэнни, откидываясь головой на стену. ― У меня нет сил контролировать еще и тебя. Просто держись в рамках, ладно? Неплохо было бы попасть в кровать.

Дэнни открыл глаза, и Стив поймал его взгляд. Снизу вверх зацепился за темно-голубой оттенок, и лишь слегка моргнул, для начала проходясь по головке языком, а после резко глубоко заглатывая член. Дэнни застонал так, что перекрыл шум льющейся воды:

― Ну вот что я просил, животное мое? Я же кончу, не пройдет и минуты, особенно если ты будешь так смотреть.

Стив сильно втянул щеки, сглотнул и смилостивился над вновь вскрикнувшим Дэнни: выпустил член, осторожно касаясь головки.

― Сотри с лица улыбку превосходства, ― проговорил, задыхаясь Дэнни. ― Я смогу лучше. Просто нужна практика.

Разве Стив мог возражать? Только, поднявшись, осторожно коснулся губами щеки, не решаясь на поцелуй, но Дэнни вплел пальцы в волосы на его затылке и притянул ближе, сунул язык прямо меж приоткрытых губ, беззастенчиво пробуя себя на вкус из его рта. Свободная рука Дэнни нашла член Стива, ладонь свернулась плотным кольцом, а большой палец нежно прошелся по уздечке.

― Я сейчас… ― Стив почти кричал, даже не удивляясь, как мало ему понадобилось, чтобы жар внутри стал нестерпимым. ― Я… 

Дэнни разжал кулак, легко отталкивая Стива от себя, но продолжая вылизывать губы и языком снимать крупные капли со щетины.

― Я знаю, что мне достался монстр, ― прошептал он, ― но не стоит выпускать его наружу сразу. Детка, я никуда не денусь. Хочешь потереть мне спинку?

Стив взвыл коротко и голодно, быстро представив, как его ладони скользят по спине и ягодицам Дэнни. Но тот вдруг протянул руку в сторону, и сверху ударили ледяные струи, вместо ласкающих кожу теплых.

― Экономим подогрев, ― Дэнни, улыбаясь, погладил его по бедру. ― Плачу-то я. 

***

― Что это за ужасный звук? ― Стив приоткрыл один глаз и сдвинул подушку чуть в сторону. ― Ты запустил газонокосилку или в соседнем доме поселилась панк-группа?

Дэнни стоял на пороге спальни в одном полотенце на бедрах, омерзительно свежий для того, кто трое суток не вылезал из постели дальше, чем принять доставку еды у порога. И то с его везением в «камень-ножницы» он делал это в половину раз меньше, чем Стив.

― Да, Чин, спасибо, мы будем, ― завернутый уголок полотенца развернулся, Дэнни поспешил подхватить ползущий вниз край, потом махнул рукой с лицом «а, все равно ничего не поделаешь» и разжал ладонь. 

Мягкая ткань легла вокруг его щиколоток. Дэнни проследил взгляд Стива, улыбнулся, как он один умел, ― только глазами и уголками губ, и замер, повернувшись боком, упираясь ступней согнутой ноги в косяк.

― Знаешь, Чин, не торопитесь. МакГарретт тут очень занят, так что часа через… Ну ладно, два. Хорошо. Спит, спит, и я опять не собираюсь его будить. Да пошел ты… ― вместо прощания фыркнул Дэнни в телефон.

― Если сейчас включишь Джо Кокера и решишь станцевать стриптиз в дверном проеме ― я не против, ― Стив без стеснения продемонстрировал насколько: стянул простыню и погладил стремительно твердеющий член.

― Стриптиз, Стивен, ― начал Дэнни занудным поучительным тоном, не делая и шага вперед, но наклоняясь, чтобы положить телефон на пол у самого порога, ― стриптиз предполагает медленное снятие одежды под музыку. Я уже голый. И ты ничего не умеешь делать медленно.

Зато Дэнни умел. Он разгибался так, будто на каждый вдох приходилось ровно одно плавное движение. Словно потягивался разморенный солнцем кот, постепенно выгибая каждый сустав, запрокидывая голову и блаженно жмурясь.

― К тому же я не какая-нибудь голливудская актриса, ― закончил он, все еще стоя полубоком у двери и уложив руку на бедро.

Его член вынуждал Стива согласиться: с таким жестким, почти вертикальным стояком Дэнни вряд ли бы сошел за Ким Бэйсингер, но…

― Это не помешает мне втрахать тебя в матрас, ― прорычал Стив, срываясь с постели, облапывая его задницу и крепко притискивая к себе.

― Эй, сейчас моя очередь, ― возразил Дэнни, едва рухнул спиной на кровать. Зацепил колено Стива голенью, а шею ― сгибом локтя и перевернул их обоих, нависая сверху. Стив и не думал сопротивляться. Наоборот ― развел ноги, позволяя коленям Дэнни провалиться до самого матраса, и замер, сдерживая стон, ожидая, пока влажные пальцы коснутся его яиц, а горячий язык ― уже пульсирующей промежности.

― Все произойдет быстро, жестко и очень грязно, ― только прошептал Дэнни, как будто нужно было предупреждать. Словно он не знал, что ему ответят, или просто хотел еще раз услышать нетерпеливое «да», слетевшее с губ Стива.

Дэнни вошел в него сильно и резко, на одном выдохе. Стив вцепился пальцами в его бедра, втискивая глубже, прижимая крепче, словно это было возможно ― соединиться еще ближе, изматывающе больней и слаще, неразрывно. Навсегда.

― Что ты сказал, детка? Что? Я был немного занят, если ты заметил, ― ленивые пальцы Дэнни поглаживали его живот, развозя лужицу спермы по кубикам пресса и, как специально, стараясь испачкать побольше волос. ― Я не расслышал. Если я кричал «о, Стив!», то это глупое клише, даже не знаю, где мог бы подцепить такую заразу. В одной из романтических комедий, которые ты втайне так любишь? 

― Я сказал «навсегда». Это не клятва, но, думаю, что-то очень похожее.

― Сти-и-ив! ― улыбнулся Дэнни так, будто тот невероятно забавно и уместно пошутил. Но после выдержал паузу и серьезно сказал:

― Это единственные в моей жизни отношения, в которых я не хочу воображать, как и когда все закончится. Наверное, это что-то значит.

Стив целовал его ― нежно, осторожно и бережно. В глаза, в упрямые насмешливые губы, в хмурящийся лоб. Не словами подтверждая согласие ― долгими почти невесомыми касаниями, пока Дэнни не застонал тихо и протяжно, как от отпустившей его внутренней боли.

― В таком случае, любимый, тебе придется сменить рингтон, ― прошептал Стив, ― со всем, кроме этой дряни, я готов мириться вечно.

― Это мой телефон, и он будет звонить так, как нравится мне. Купи свой и делай что хочешь, ― расслабленно возразил Дэнни. ― И, в конце концов, один телефон на двоих ― несусветная глупость.

***

― Погоди-ка! Вот я сейчас припоминаю… ― разговоры за рулем были тем, от чего Стив не отказался бы ни при каких условиях, даже заполучив Дэнни в свой дом, в свою постель и свою жизнь. ― Ты сказал Чину «я опять не собираюсь будить его». Он что? Приезжал?

― Еще позавчера, ― Дэнни никогда не умел выражать полное согласие иначе как кивком и поджатой нижней губой, лимит улыбок на правоту Стива не распространялся. ― Наша охана сострадательна к боссу, и если ему нужно выспаться ― это почти святое. Камекона раздобыл тентованный прицеп, специально чтобы Коно не страдала, оттаскивая «Энтерпрайз» обратно в штаб-квартиру. Но сейчас, должно быть, случилось нечто невероятное. Я договаривался с Чином, что нас не потревожат до следующего понедельника.

В штаб-квартире все было так, будто они не покидали ее неделю назад: даже стенд с медалями и жетонами Стива вернулся на прежнее место и висел идеально, ни на четверть дюйма не уйдя в сторону.

― Вот здесь, ― Дэнни раскинул руки, обводя огромный прямоугольник на стене своего кабинета. ― Моя доска. Не меньше, чем отсюда досюда. И, знаете, такая штука вроде мягких жалюзи, чтобы я мог быстро опустить, когда всякие надоедливые личности решат наведаться ко мне без стука.

― Дня через три, ― кивнул Стив. ― Переживешь?

― Только после нормального ужина. Ты платишь. 

― Это так мило, ― подал голос Чин. ― Ваше воркование ненавязчиво напоминает каждому об их собственных проблемах в отношениях. 

― Говори за себя, ― парировал Гровер. ― Но, парочка, лучше ненадолго прервать ваш медовый месяц. Хи-хи, помню, мы с Рене не читали ничего, кроме этикеток на бутылках с шампанским.

― Но эти новости вам следует увидеть, ― кивнула Коно. ― Я бы тоже не обратила внимания, не позвони губернатор Деннинг Гроверу с настоятельной рекомендацией отследить необычные смерти вчерашнего дня.

― Аутоасфиксия, ― четко по слогам прочел Дэнни выведенную на самый большой монитор часть новостного заголовка. ― Стивен, это слово значит…

― Я в курсе. Не заставляй меня прямо сейчас демонстрировать насколько.

Коно показательно заткнула уши, но тут же оттопырила ладонь, прислушиваясь к словам Гровера:

― И будь ты не медиамагнатом, бывшим сенатором и миллиардером, я бы поверил, что ты не смог найти того, кто разделит сексуальные игры добровольно или за плату, а сам был вынужден затягивать ремень вокруг шеи на ручке шкафа в собственной гардеробной.

― Мы нашли кукловода, ― кивнул Стив. ― Су Линь дала показания.

― Шансы Деннинга на ближайших выборах все равно призрачны, ― сказал Чин. ― После всего, что случилось, вряд ли он кинется искать новых покровителей в Капитолии. А если и рискнет, то результат непредсказуем.

― Да ладно, ― ответил Гровер, ― он хвастался, что неплохой гольфист. Проверим. И еще по поводу Су Линь: она настаивала, чтобы этот чек попал в руки МакГарретту, поэтому, Стив, м-м-м… Будешь покупать особняк на Даймонд Хед, постарайся, выбрать с хорошим полем и футбольной площадкой. 

Чек на семь миллионов был подписан Винсом Эверлавом с пометкой «Предоплата за конфиденциальные услуги». На обратной стороне четким почерком Тони Арчера значилось: «Позаботьтесь о моей лодке, оболтусы. Следующую зиму я с малышами проведу на Оаху».

― Су Линь продолжит исполнять заказы, ― понимающе хмыкнул Дэнни, ― но на сей раз под контролем правительства и спецслужб. 

― Глупо было бы упускать такой источник доходов и базу компромата на каждого из заказчиков, ― пожал плечами Чин.

― А ну-ка, на два слова, ― оттянул того в сторону Дэнни, и Стив уже было напрягся, но их разговор состоял из одного быстрого вопросительного взгляда Дэнни и короткого ответного кивка Чина.

― Охана, ― громко сказал Дэнни, поворачиваясь к ним, ― все мы знаем, как ценит нас наш босс. Вы слышали? Он платит за ужин. Кто первым доберется до ресторана ― заказывает начальный круг напитков на свой вкус. 

И только когда мощная фигура Гровера застряла в двери холла, отталкивая Чина и Коно, Дэнни невинно захлопал ресницами:

― Надеюсь, ты захватил кредитку? Что? Захочешь их разочаровать, босс? 

***

Они не дождались Макса и Дюка, как назло застрявших на службе с какой-то масштабной автоаварией, и шоты пошли на третий круг, когда с бокалом чего-то цветного и многослойного поднялся Чин.

― Мы уже дважды выпили за тебя, МакГарретт, и только остатки субординации и недостаточная крепость напитков не позволяют нам сказать, как мы счастливы за вас. Однако, есть кое-что, что мы хотим тебе подарить все вместе. Это идея Дэнни, и тот подарок, который лучше вручать наедине, чтобы получить соответствующую благодарность, но он настоял. Нам понадобились разные связи: Камекона подсказал лазейку в законе, Деннинг обратился в службу реестров, а Джо со своей стороны нажал на кое-кого из армейских. Дюк надавил на местных клерков, чтобы оформить все побыстрее, а Коно… Коно будет просто счастлива. Короче…

Чин пошарил по карманам, вынул заламинированный тонкий лист и протянул его Стиву. Тот почти сразу узнал четкую печать и размашистую подпись адмирала, но все же неверяще пробежался глазами по документу.

― Детка, скажи хоть что-то, запасной баллон с кислородом остался у Джо, ― пробормотал Дэнни. ― Ты не рад?

― Я в шоке, ― честно признался Стив и махнул рукой, подзывая официанта. ― Самая дорогая бутылка в вашем баре? Несите сюда.

― Решил полностью исчерпать кредитный лимит?

― Неважно, Дэнно, ― Стиву было все равно. Он дернул Дэнни на себя, обнял, но сдерживаться не видел смысла: крепко и откровенно собственнически поцеловал в сладкие от разноцветных коктейлей губы, и тут же на них сверху навалилась вся охана: шумная, жаркая и радостно вопящая.

― «Мышка» официально внесена в реестр затонувших судов с отказом предыдущих собственников, ― подпрыгивая от восторга, объяснила Коно удивленному Адаму. ― Поскольку она затонула в нейтральных водах, значит, любые права переходят тому, кто найдет и поднимет ее. Нам не помешали бы те семь миллионов, которые наш босс широким жестом отдал на финансирование местной полиции.

― И я за это благодарен, ― громко сказал присоединившийся Дюк, выставляя на стол бутылку с мутным содержимым, на которую все, кроме Дэнни, взглянули с восхищением.

― Как ты понял? ― Стив пригнулся к его уху, едва небольшие рюмки были наполнены крепчайшим местным самогоном.

― О, послушай, это же пара пустяков, ― легко отмахнулся Дэнни. ― Все написано у тебя на лице. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не способен отличить истинные чувства от мимолетных увлечений? Ты же влюбился в эту лодку. Как в девушку или, я не знаю, в мой Камаро. Да у тебя ресницы не высыхали, пока мы не добрались до Оаху.

― Господи, я так люблю тебя, ― в полнейшей идеальной хрустально-звенящей тишине сказал Стив, и Дюк вдруг резко ударил донышком выпитой рюмки о стол.

― Добрый вечер, Пять-ноль, ― проговорил Макс возникая у их столика.

― Я тоже, ― Дэнни повернулся так, чтобы только Стиву были видны его губы. ― Люблю. Навсегда. Макс, с тебя три штрафных, одна из них этого отвратительного самогона, ― громко закончил он. 

Коно успела станцевать со всеми по очереди, а с Адамом ― трижды, все пытались докричаться друг до друга через стол, но, наконец, сдвинули стулья ближе, и официанты реже подходили к компании с новыми заказами. Макс ухитрился перевернуть бокал с коктейлем в тарелку устричного соуса и, задумчиво глядя, как пузырьки играют в коричневой жиже, вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу:   
― Кстати, детектив Уильямс, на днях я испробовал новую смесь для удаления пятен. Кое-что из нашей лаборатории криминалистики. И если вы еще не занялись своим костюмом, то это средство ― лучшее из всех, что я видел. Было бы жаль утратить такой прекрасный наряд.    
― Мы так и не удостоились чести им полюбоваться, ― притворно-обиженно вздохнула Коно. 

― Ладно, ― начал Дэнни чуть заплетающимся языком, ― не уверен, что вам выпадет шанс, но мы со Стивом заключили пари, и если он не убьется до Хэллоуина, то я… 

― Ларч, ― быстро сказал Стив. ― Только Ларч из «Семейки Аддамсов», если хочешь избежать жертв среди мирного населения. Потому что, знаешь, я ведь возьму с собой пистолет и буду стрелять не на предупреждение.

― Вообще-то это неаутентично, Мортиша Аддамс предпочитала яды и холодное оружие, ― заметил Макс и захлопал глазами, глядя, как Коно и Гровер бьются в конвульсиях от смеха, уткнувшись друг другу в плечо. ― Не понимаю, что здесь смешного, коммандеру пойдет облегающее черное и готический макияж.

― Мне самый большой стакан тертого льда и порцию водки в него! ― крикнул Дэнни официанту. ― Срочно! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Шаг навстречу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899445) by [fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020)
  * [Война и мир](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899619) by [fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020)




End file.
